I Couldn't Care Less
by XiaoWa
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia] Yaoi/HunHan/fluff-romance/T. Sehun yang berhati dingin dipaksa satu kamar dengan Luhan yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Bayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi? Bahkan ketika Sehun tahu tentang masa kecil Luhan dan sadar mereka lebih dari sekedar berbagi kamar. RnR. Update: Ch.24: The Revelation
1. Foreword

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Tittle: I Couldn't Care Less

Author: fantasy_seoul (AFF)

Translator: xiao wa

Genre: fluff, romance

Rating / Length: T / chaptered

Cast: EXO members and OCs

Main pairing: SehunxLuhan, HunHan

Warning!: boyxboy/yaoi fanfiction

* * *

―Foreword―

Luhan, 21 tahun murid pindahan dari Cina di Universitas Suk-Myeong dengan pribadi yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Setelah pindah ke sebuah rumah dengan 11 murid laki-laki lainnya, Luhan menemukan dirinya ditempat yang baik dengan pengecualian teman sekamar yang dibencinya Sehun. Walaupun dari luar Luhan terlihat seperti seorang yang selalu beruntung dan dicintai, ia sebenarnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan menyakitkan. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, tapi setelah bertemu dengan si hati dingin Sehun, kenangan dari masa lalu muncul kembali dan mengancam untuk mencegahnya dari seseorang yang benar-benar dia inginkan untuk bersama.

Sehun, 18 tahun mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Universitas Suk-Myeong dan maknae di rumah. Dia dikenal dingin dan menjaga jarak sengan orang asing terutama semua orang yang bukan hyung-nya. Setelah mendapatkan kamar untuk dirinya sendiri, dia dipaksa untuk berbagi dengan murid pindahan baru Luhan, yang ia perlakukan dengan ketidakacuhan sepenuhnya. Semua itu berubah ketika ia mendapat sedikit penglihatan dari masa kecil Luhan dan menyadari bahwa mereka berbagi lebih dari sekedar kamar. Akankah Sehun benar-benar mulai merasakan sesuatu untuk teman sekamarnya yang lebih tua?

_tbc~_

* * *

_**Original story**_: www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 229563/ i-couldn-t-care-less-fluff-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunha (copy-paste dan hapus spasi-nya)

**A/N**: Thank you so much fantasy_seoul for give me the permission to translate your fluffy story~

cerita ini penuh dengan fluff HunHan! HunHan shipper ayo kumpul (apalagi yang hardcore macem saya) Walaupun fluff tapi sama sekali nggak ngebosenin kok malah buat kita gemes sendiri waktu baca (w) makanya langsung minta ijin sama author aslinya buat terjemahin ke Indonesia dan yay~ diijinin, nggak tanggung loh saya juga ambil sequelnya buat diterjemahin... Terjemahannya bisa dipost kira-kira setiap 3/5 hari, ma'af tidak bisa lebih cepat karena saya juga punya kesibukan lain~

Jangan lupa yang punya akun di AFF, subscribes cerita aslinya dan upvote (^_~) dan juga ynag sudah baca disini saya cuma mau feedback-nya saja, gampang'kan? ^^ karena saya juga janji ke fantasy_seoul buat cerita ke dia tentang respon kalian disini, jadi ayo saling kerja sama dan barangkali semakin kalian semangat review saya juga semangat buat post fanfic-nya lebih cepat... Chapter 1 akan dipost hari ini juga jadi siap-siap, follow/favorite story kalau nggak mau ketinggalan update~ Okay, sebelum A/N semakin panjang saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua...

P.S: saya juga masih belajar jadi jika ada kesalahan atau kurang pas-nya terjemahan cerita harap maklum dan kita bisa saling mengingatkan dan mengoreksi~ No flame please, don't like it, don't read it! See ya~


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Ch.1: The Encounter

o

o

o

"Heyyy! Tolong tahan pintunya," teriak Luhan saat ia bergegas menuju satu-satunya lift yang bekerja dengan koper berat yang mungkin satu hari nanti memutuskan untuk mempunyai roda yang rusak ketika dia memakainya. Ketika semakin dekat dengan lift, ia melihat seorang mahasiswa laki-laki mengenakan teal hoodie menekan tombol tutup. Luhan bertemu tatap dengannya saat pintunya hanya tinggal 3 inchi.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Tapi orang asing itu hanya melihat padanya dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan memberikan raut 'kau sangat jahat' dan ia bisa bersumpah orang dalam lift tadi menyeringai sebelum pintunya tertutup. Terlalu banyak untuk seorang mahasiswa ramah.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Universitas Suk-Myeong dan dia sudah terlambat dengan janjinya bersama penasehat mahasiswa, terima kasih pada orang asing yang kasar.

Kemudian, Luhan sampai pada sebuah rumah berwarna krem yang terlihat mengagumkan dekat kampus. Lelah karena lari berkeliling mencari kelas sambil membawa kopernya, Luhan cepat-cepat membunyikan bel pintu. Dia tiba-tiba disambut dengan musik dance ketika pintunya terbuka memunculkan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan mata besar menatap padanya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hai, namaku Luhan. Aku teman serumahmu yang baru." Luhan tersenyum hangat untuk memudahkan laki-laki bermata besar kalau dia tidak percaya padanya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya terus menatap Luhan.

"Tunggu. Apa? Tidakkah kau terlalu muda untuk berada di perguruan tinggi?"

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak. Aku 21, tapi orang-orang bilang aku telihat seperti remaja―"

"Yahh Kyungsoo! Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Seorang laki-laki kurus yang benar-benar tinggi dengan rambut berantakan muncul dibelakang seorang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo. Dia menyadari Luhan dan memberinya sebuah senyuman yang membentang dari telinga ke telinga. Whoa senyum yang menakutkan.

"AHH! Kau pasti anak baru yang akan tinggal bersama dengan kami! Luhan benar? Ayo masuk! Jangan pikirkan pria bodoh dengan mata 'rakun yang tertangkap di siang hari' ini," kata si pria hyper sambil mendorong Kyungsoo menyingkir dari jalan untuk membantu Luhan dengan kopernya.

Begitu dia melangkah masuk, Luhan tidak bisa menolong selain terkesiap pada interiornya yang mengagumkan. _Ini sangat bersih...Apa mereka mempunyai maid?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat datang ke rumah barumu! Aku Chanyeol. Dan laki-laki yang terlihat bingung disana dipanggil Kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang-orang. Kami hanya menjaganya karena dia memasak dengan baik dan bersih-bersih dengan baik," kata si pria hyper. _Ah, jadi Kyungsoo alasan kenapa tempat ini bersih._

"Yah! Aku bukan pembantumu," seru Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu, menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Yeah yeah. Sekarang haruskah aku memberimu tur dari tempat ini Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yeolli! Kau dimana?" teriak sebuah suara baru.

"Di lorong dekat pintu Baek."

Seorang pria pendek baru muncul di lorong, memakai sejumlah seksi guyliner. Dia tersenyum seduktif pada Chanyeol, lalu melihat Luhan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Oi! Kau si anak baru, Luhan? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Baekhyun aka Chanyeol's sexier half," kata Baekhyun datang mendekat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan lalu menggandeng lengan pacarnya. _Mereka pasti alasan kenapa iklan untuk kamarnya wajib seseorang yang bukan homophobic._ Luhan tersenyum pada pasangan itu.

"Sekarang kembali ke tur," seru Chanyeol senang saat dia dan Baekhyun memimpin Luhan keluar dari lorong menuju ruang berikutnya.

"Ini dapur―"

"Bukan itu kamar mandi," kata Kyungsoo sakarstik hanya untuk mendapatkan kaki Chanyeol bertemu dengan lututnya.

Dapurnya terang sedikit memperlihatkan dinding putih dengan lemari granit diatas. Disana ada enam pria lainnya mengelilingi meja panjang. Tiga diantaranya sedang makan, satu sedang dengan laptopnya, satu sedang mencuci piring, dan terkahir sedang berdiri didepan lemari pendingin terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Hei kawan, dia teman serumah kita yang baru, Luhan," teriak Chanyeol. Mereka mendongak. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan malu-malu bicara, "Helo. Aku Luhan."

Satu yang berada didepan lemari pendingin yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Xiumin. Aku yang tertua." Dia tersenyum dan Luhan tidak bisa membantu tapi berpikir _aww dia sangat imut...mengingatkanku pada_―

"Baozi," ia tanpa sadar mengatakannya dengan keras. Dua pria yang sedang makan tertawa dan satu yang sedang dengan laptopnya memandang Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, aku tahu kamu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu," kata salah satu anak yang tertawa.

"Dia memanggilku apa?"

"Baozi. Bahasa Cina untuk roti kukus," jawab anak lain yang juga tertawa.

Luhan, mencoba untuk membenarkan kesalahannya, dengan cepat menambahkan, "Ma'af. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada baozi, yang imut tentu saja." Dia memberikan Xiumin sebuah senyuman minta maaf dan ia melunak. "Tidak apa-apa."

Pria lain yang sedang mencuci piring, tersenyum cerah, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku Suho. Aku orang yang bicara denganmu ditelepon."

"Oh helo." Ia tersenyum lagi dan Luhan secara mental memutuskan bahwa senyum ini adalah yang paling hangat yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Suho menunjuk pada dua anak yang tertawa, "Dia Tao dan Lay. Mereka juga orang Cina seperti dirimu. Dan Kris juga orang Cina." Suho menunjuk pria dengan laptop.

Mereka masing-masing mengucapkan halo lalu anak yang terakhir bersuara, "Aku Chen. Tapi aku belajar bahasa Cina, jadi aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan kalau mereka berbicara buruk tentangku." Dia mengangguk kepada 3 anak Cina lainnya. Luhan tertawa dalam diam atas kecurigaan Chen yang lucu.

"Nah itu membosankan," kata Chanyeol lagi. Kris memberinya pandangan yang menusuk dan Chanyeol menjadi kaku. "Ayo pergi ke ruang tamu untuk bertemu dua orang lagi." Dia dan Baek mengantar Luhan keluar, meninggalkan anak lainnya di dapur.

Ruang tamunya luas, benar-benar lengkap, dan punya dinding berwarana abu-abu metalik. Disamping ada dinding kaca dengan pintu yang menuju pekarangan luar. Didepan tv layar datar, anak laki-laki berkulit tan dan berkeringat sedang bermain dengan apa yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai permainan dance karena dia menari dengan bersemangat. Didipan duduk anak laki-laki dengan headphone memakai teal hoodie yang terasa familiar. _Tunggu...bukankah itu orang yang dari lift?_

"Kai! Sehun! Kenalkan teman serumah kita yang baru Luhan hyung," Chanyeol berteriak. Anak laki-laki berkulit tan berhenti menari dan malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai. Anak laki-laki dengan teal hoodie menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Luhan. _Dia anak yang dilift!_ Ia memberikan Luhan tatapan dingin lalu kembali memperhatikan teleponnya. **Tidak peduli sedikit pun** soal anggota baru yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal dengannya dan para hyungnya.

o

o

o

TBC~

* * *

**A/N**: Terima kasih yang sudah favorite/follow dan review kasih semangat sama fanfiction ICCL~ :D

Mungkin nanti ada beberapa kata juga yang tidak akan saya terjemahkan karena lebih pas dalam bahasa Inggris... Teal hoodie, itu hoodie polos biasanya warna biru-hijau atau biar lebih jelas googling aja gambarnya~ Hmm, apa lagi? tanyakan saja sekalian di box review kalau ada yang bingung... Updade chapter selanjutnya 3 hari dari sekarang~ RnR please :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Floor

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Ch.2: The Floor**

o

o

o

Luhan baru berada di rumah barunya selama beberapa jam, tetapi dia cepat hangat dengan yang lain, pengecualian dari 'Teal Hoodie'. Dia cepat belajar berapa hal baru tentang teman serumahnya. Sebagai contoh, semua orang menjelaskan Kyungsoo sebagai 'ibu' di rumah walaupun kemudian menolak untuk mengakuinya. Dan rupanya Kyungsoo suka melihat orang yang mencoba rasa masakannya untuk yang pertama kali. Jadi dia membuat spaghetti-nya yang terkenal dengan kimchi dan duduk di depan Luhan, mengamati dalam diam, menunggu untuk melihat apakah si anak baru mengakui masakannya. Ketika dia mendapatkan reaksi yang ia mau-"Mmmm wow ini hebat!"-Kyungsoo mengangguk puas dan mulai memakan miliknya.

"Makan malam sangat lezat. Terima kasih Kyungsoo," kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat senang, menjawab dengan semangat, "Tidak masalah hyung."

Setelah mencuci piring, Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu di mana yang lain sudah lebih dulu berkumpul untuk menonton variety show Running Man. Mereka menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tao dan Lay tergeletak di lantai. Kris duduk di satu-satunya recliner. Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol. Xiumin dan Chen berbagi sofa kecil. Suho, Kai, dan 'Teal Hoodie' duduk di sofa putih yang besar. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berjalan dan duduk di sandaran tangan sebelah Kai. Luhan ingin bergabung, tapi dia tiba-tiba menguap mengusulkan hal lain. Luhan sudah lelah. Ini merupakan hari pertama yang melelahkan di kota baru jauh beberapa jam dari tempat di mana biasanya dia tinggal, dan Luhan tidak ingin apapun selain tidur di kasur yang hangat.

Ia terbatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Ahem. Umm di mana aku akan tidur?"

Chanyeol face palm. "Oops. Lupa untuk memberitahu bahwa kau akan sekamar dengan maknae kesayangan kami Sehun." _Tentu saja itu berarti 'Teal Hoodie'_. Luhan menahan keinginan untuk menolak keputusan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia tidak mau anak lain berpikir dia menuntut atau tidak sopan, tidak seperti seorang yang sekarang berbagi kamar dengannya. Dia mendesah. _Mungkin 'Teal Hoodie' tidak begitu buruk..._

Suho menyinggung Sehun. "Tunjukan Luhan hyung ke kamarmu. Ingat Sehun jadilah baik." Sehun menggerutu pada permintaan hyungnya, namun tetap bangun. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah tangga. Luhan mengambil hal ini sebagai isyarat untuk mengikuti setelah mengambil kopernya. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada anak lain saat berjalan naik di tangga.

"Selamat malam," balas mereka semua. Luhan tersenyum lembut. _Meskipun harus satu kamar dengan-_pandangan Luhan melesat ke punggung Sehun-_kurasa aku akan suka tinggal disini._

Sehun memimpinnya ke sebuah kamar di sebelah kiri dari tangga. Saat Sehun membuka pintu, Luhan mengambil napas dan wangi dari kamar melandanya. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Wanginya seperti cokelat dan parfum pria. Ruanganya dicat biru dengan balok musik yang terlihat dilukis tangan dengan cat hitam berderet di seluruh dinding. Ada sebuah jendela besar di antara dua meja, satu meja kosong dan satu lagi berserakan dengan buku dan kertas musik. Di bagian kanan ada tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk dua orang dan sebuah lemari. Di bagian kiri kamar adalah bagian yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai tempat musik Sehun terdiri atas sebuah keyboard besar, michrophones, dan tempat kecil untuk audionya. _Dia tertarik dengan musik...Menarik..._

Mengabaikan mata Luhan yang mengembara ke setiap sudut ruangan, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah buku dari meja. Ia tampak seperti orang yang tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain dihadapannya.

Setelah melihat sekeliling, Luhan memutuskan dia menyukai kamarnya, tapi kemudian sebuah pikiran melintas.

"Di mana aku akan tidur?" Kamar ini mempunyai semuanya kecuali tempat tidur kedua. Tempat tidur Luhan.

Sehun sekali lagi mengabaikannya, melanjutkan membaca apapun yang sedang ia baca.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu," Luhan berkata lebih keras dengan sedikit ketidaksabaran. _Aku tidak akan diabaikan...kau brengsek._

Sehun mendongak dan dia memberikan Luhan pandangan jijik seolah-olah Luhan semacam hewan pengerat yang ia sandung. Dia bangun dan berjalan menuju lemari, menarik buntalan berwarna gelap, dan melemparnya ke lantai. _Apa itu? Itu bukan..._ Luhan melihat lebih dekat pada buntalan di lantai.

"...KANTUNG TIDUR?!" Luhan berteriak tidak percaya pada usulan tidak sopan dari anak yang lebih muda bahwa dia tidur di sebuah kantung.

"Aku menganggap kau tahu bagaimana menggunakannya," jawab Sehun dingin.

"Apa?! Kau mengharapkanku tidur disana?" Luhan menunjuk dengan horor pada buntalan di lantai. Sehun tidak menghiarukan pertanyaannya dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur seolah-olah tidak pernah ada gangguan yang terjadi.

Bagian dalam Luhan mulai mendidih. _Anak ini! Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku teman sekamarnya yang baru. Aku_-

"Aku HYUNG mu! Aku menolak untuk tidur di lantai dengan kantung. Bagaimana dengan tempat tidur lainnya? Aku akan membelinya sendiri jika perlu."

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat Bambi, di sini tidak ada ruang lagi untuk tempat tidur lain," jawab Sehun datar. _Apa dia baru saja memanggilku dengan karakter Disney?_

"Well apa salahnya berbagi tempat tidurmu? Itu cukup besar untuk 2 orang."

"Kau ingin tidur denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sombong. Dia melanjutkan, "Benci untuk menghentikanmu, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Mata Luhan membesar, nampak kaget dengan bagaimana anak yang lebih muda bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada yang lebih tua. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain mengambil buntalan yang masih berada di lantai dan memukul anak itu di kepala, tapi dibanding melakukan itu ia mulai latihan pernapasannya. _Ambil napas, buang, hirup, buang. Tenanglah. Kau bisa melakukan ini._

"Baik. Aku akan tidur di kantung, tapi hanya untuk malam ini! Aku terlalu lelah untuk berurusan dengan ketidaksopananmu. Kita akan bicara tentang ini besok." Luhan melepas gulungan buntalan itu dan memasukinya. Ini adalah salah satu kantung tidur yang mengingatkannya pada manusia kepompong. Luhan merinding membayangkannya, tapi sebaliknya dia tidak bergerak. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengganti pakaiannya. Tidur lebih penting saat ini.

"Terserah. **Aku tidak peduli**," itu yang Sehun katakan sebelum bangun dan mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia memandang sekilas pada bongkahan baru di lantai dan melihat Luhan sudah jatuh tertidur. Diam-diam mengejek lalu tertidur.

Malam itu Luhan bermimpi, dia dengan bahagia memasukan seorang yang familiar dengan teal hoodie ke dalam kantung tidur sialan.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih untuk kalian yang follow/favorite fanfiction ICCL dan juga untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan reivew~ :D

Seperti biasa chapter selanjutnya akan dipost beberapa hari ke depan. Apa disini ada yang membaca lewat versi mobile? Tulisan yang tercetak miring kelihatan tidak?


	4. Chapter 3: The Breakfast Club

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Ch. 3: The Breakfast Club

o

o

o

**_Ughh teman sekamar brengsek_****.** Luhan mengutuk saat dia bangun dan merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit dan kaku karena tidur di lantai yang keras. **_Kantung tidur sialan itu sama sekali tidak membantu_****.** Luhan bangun mengharapkan untuk melihat Sehun yang tertidur, tapi malah melihat kasur yang kosong dan berantakan. Kecewa, ia pergi mengambil bajunya dari koper memutuskan akan membongkarnya nanti. Untuk sekarang, dia butuh mandi. Ketika bersiap jalan keluar dari kamar, ia melihat sebuah teal hoodie di keranjang baju kotor. Luhan langsung memikirkan si pemilik hoodie, yang sangat mungkin mencoba untuk menjauhinya. **_Tidak masalah karena aku akan memberimu sedikit dari pikiranku (keluhan) cepat atau lambat Sehun!_** Luhan melemparkan tinjunya ke atas udara mengingat skor tadi malam dengan anak muda yang kurang ajar.

Anak lainnya, pengecualian dari Kris, sedang duduk mengitari meja dapur menikmati sarapan mewah (kebaikan dari Kyungsoo) ketika Luhan sampai di lantai bawah.

"Pagi hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak senang sedikit terlalu keras mengingat faktanya sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Baekhyun terkekeh pada semangat pacarnya sedangkan Lay yang masih mengantuk memukul kepala Chanyeol, sangat jelas tidak suka dengan tingkat kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba naik. Seketika Baekhyun melotot pada Lay karena menyakiti Yeolli-nya.

"Pagi kalian." Luhan berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao yang sedang menaruh selai di roti panggangnya. Luhan mengambil untuk dirinya beberapa telur kocok dan jus jeruk.

"Mau roti panggang hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Mm ya." Luhan mulai akrab dengan Tao, yang ia temukan sungguh manis meskipun penampilannya mengintimidasi. Saat Tao mengambilkan Luhan dua buah roti panggang, ia tidak bisa membantu melainkan menyadari kantung mata Tao yang mencolok. Dia terlihat seperti panda yang manis.

"Tao, apa kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup? Kau terlihat lelah," Luhan bertanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hyung, dia selalu terlihat seperti itu. Berbagi kamar dengan Kris hyung akan membuat siapapun lelah."

Tao menembaknya dengan tatapan serius (lebih tepatnya death glare) menyebabkan Chanyeol langsung melihat ke arah lain, mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun selain pada si panda muda. Luhan tertawa, mengakibatkan semua orang langsung memandang ke arahnya.

"Kalian sangat lucu," kata Luhan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Bagi anak lain, Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersenyum karena seorang sudah memberinya persediaan permen yang tak ada habisnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar 21?" tanya Chen. "Aku tidak mau percaya padanya sampai aku melihat kartu identitasnya," katanya tidak mengkhayalkan. Chen selalu dikerjai oleh hyungnya, yang mana menjelaskan sikap konstan curiganya.

"Jangan seperti itu Chen Chen," rayu Xiumin sambil mencubit mesra pipinya. Chen sedikit tersipu, tidak membahas lagi topik tentang umur Luhan.

Semuanya makan dalam diam untuk sementara (minus Chanyeol yang menyedot sereal lembeknya hingga menimbulkan suara). Luhan menangkap Suho melirik pada Lay berkali-kali dari balik korannya. **_Hmmm...Suho dan Lay juga?_**

"Uhh...Luhan hyung, apa jurusanmu?" kai bertanya malu-malu setelah didorong oleh Kyungsoo, yang rupanya memberi kesempatan pada si anak pendiam untuk membuat percakapan kecil dengan Luhan.

Luhan mencatat meskipun penampilannya karismatik, "life of the party" playboy, Kai sebenarnya sungguh pemalu. Ia memberi senyuman hangat dan menjawab, "Sosiologi."

Setelah berhasil basa-basi dengan teman serumah yang baru, Kai menghela napas lega dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan 'sekarang-mana-hadiahku'. Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Kai dan memberinya sepiring pancake baru yang dihiasi dengan wajah senyuman dari krim susu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?" Luhan tahu-tahu bertanya (bukan berarti dia khawatir pada maknae kurang ajar).

"Hari ini dia ada kelas kompisisi pagi-pagi sekali dan mungkin tidak akan di rumah sampai sore nanti," Suho menjawab setelah menurunkan korannya.

"Oh. Baiklah," kata Luhan pendek. Dia sudah kenyang, dan menilai dari piring lain yang kosong, mereka juga kenyang. Luhan pikir sarapan pertama dengan teman serumahnya yang baru sangat menyenangkan (lebih karena Sehun tidak disini untuk menghancurkannya).

Suho kemudian berdiri dan mulai membawa piring yang sudah selesai ke bak cuci. Ini adalah gilirannya untuk mencuci piring. Dia menengok ke arah yang lain dan bertanya, "Haruskah kita bangunkan Kris sekarang?" Semua, kecuali Tao dan Luhan, terlihat tegang.

"Aku mencalonkan Tao untuk tugas wibawa itu!" seru Chanyeol sementara anak lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang melakukan ini?" Tao mencebik.

"Karena kau adalah teman sekamarnya," kata Lay tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan dia bunuh," bisik Chanyeol. Luhan yakin Tao tidak menangkap bagian terakhir karena dia baru saja menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mendengus.

"Baik. Aku akan membangunkan Kris hyung." Tao berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar enggan. Sebenarnya, dia suka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membangunkan Kris. Sesaat setelah dia berjalan keluar dari dapur, anak lain mendesah lega. Tugas berbahaya sukses dihindari.

Bersama-sama dengan yang lain berjalan ke kampus, yang mana hanya membutuhkan 5 menit dari tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka semua bercanda dan tertawa sepanjang jalan dan Luhan rasa dia cocok dengan kelompok unik ini.

Ia menganggap dirinya beruntung sudah menemukan teman baru yang luar biasa-dengan pengecualian dari teman sekamarnya tentu saja.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

Berhubung sebagian banyak baca lewat mobile version, dan tulisan italic-nya ada yang kelihatan ada yang tidak, maka mulai sekarang dirubah jadi _**bold-italic**_ (atau cuma **bold**) sebagai tanda kata hati/pikiran tokoh.

Dan kali ini saya buat double update~ Jadi ayo, review, kritik/saran atas kualitas terjemahan, atau barangkali ada yang mau kasih voucher makan/pulsa, saya terima dengan senang hati :P Yehet~

Silakan menikmati cerita selanjutnya.../bow/


	5. Chapter 4: The Audacity

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

[**A/N**: Akan ada tanda (*Luhan*), yang artinya cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga Luhan dan (*Sehun*) yang artinya cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga Sehun.]

Chapter 4: The Audacity

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

Berita tersebar cepat di Universitas Suk-Myeong. Ketika populasi murid perempuan mendengar berita tentang murid pindahan baru dengan rambut cokelat madu yang merupakan definisi sempurna dari seorang flower boy, mereka semua berkumpul di depan ruang kuliah sosiologi, dengan nafsu berharap untuk dapat melihat sekilas. Dan ketika mata mereka mendarat pada Luhan saat dia keluar dari kelas pertamanya, mereka semua memulai "fangirling" –memekik, meneriaki namanya, beberapa bahkan sampai diangkat menjauh dan mulai bernapas tidak normal. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

Sewaktu kelas ketiga Luhan hari ini, para perempuan memberikannya manisan dan hadiah, yang mana semuanya Luhan terima. Awalnya, dia akan tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada mereka sewaktu mereka dengan takut-takut memberikan hadiahnya (menghasilkan pekikkan yang menulikan). Memutuskan bahwa Luhan masih membutuhkan pendengarannya, ia mulai menerima hadiah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bunyi dari suaranya hanya akan semakin membuat mereka histeris.

Membawa senampan makanan, Luhan berjalan mengelilingi kafetaria yang luas mencari tempat untuk duduk. Saat dia akan duduk di meja kosong dekat jendela besar, ia melihat sekilas sosok kepala yang terasa familiar dengan rambut cokelat terang sejauh 2 meter. Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan berpikir tentang ini, Sehun sangat tampan. Dia memiliki mata cokelat yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir plump merah muda dan kulit putih yang membuat iri kebanyakan gadis. Luhan mengkerutkan dahi, mengetahui bahwa dibalik rupa luarnya yang sempurna hanya ada individu yang tidak berperasaan.

Anak itu sedang terburu-buru menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, terlihat sangat fokus. **_Dia pasti sibuk...Sempurna._** Luhan berjalan ke tempat Sehun dan meletakan nampannya, memastikan Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

(*Sehun*)

**_Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menyelesaikan laporan jazz kontemporer bodoh ini?_** Batin Sehun menegur dirinya sendiri sambil terus menulis ceker ayam. Kelasnya akan mulai dalam 15 menit dan dia harus menyelesaikannya.

'clank' Sebuah nampan berada di depannya. Sehun langsung berhenti menulis dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mempunyai keberanian untuk mengganggunya ketika dia sedang bekerja. Ia mendongak dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata besar yang berkilau mempesona. Luhan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sehun bertanya dengan jijik.

"Yah! Kita masih harus bicara," Luhan beralasan sambil duduk di seberang Sehun dan mulai makan.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Sudah buruk aku harus berbagi kamar denganmu, sekarang kau mengganggu waktu bebasku. Aku menyarankan kau-"

"Aku pikir kau mungkin butuh ditemani," jawab Luhan cepat dan ketus.

"Nah, aku tidak butuh!" Sehun membentak balik.

Rasa frustasi Sehun karena menulis laporan menit terakhir semakin meninggi karena dia kini diganggu oleh seorang yang tampaknya terobsesi dengan manis –nampan Luhan hanya terisi oleh kue-kue.

"Okay... Fine...aku hanya...di sini...karena aku butuh...meja." kata Luhan yang sekarang ini mengisi mulutnya dengan pastei apel. Sehun memandang sekeliling kafetaria, melihat cukup banyak meja kosong karena kebanyakan murid cenderung makan di luar saat cerah seperti hari ini. Dia menaikan satu alisnya pada laki-laki yang lebih tua di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, dengan jelas menyadari kebohongannya yang bodoh. **_Anak ini terlalu sibuk mengunyah seperti bayi rusa bahkan untuk memberi jawaban yang masuk akal._** Sehun mendesah. Dia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Diam. Dan berhenti makan seperti itu. Itu mengganggu!" kata Sehun di antara gertakan giginya. Luhan meninggalkan jejak cokelat dan remah-remah di sekitar bibirnya, menyebabkan dia terus menerus menjilat bibir dengan lidah pink-nya. **_Kenapa dia harus makan seperti anak kecil?_**

"Jangan suruh hyung mu untuk diam! Kau beruntung aku tidak bilang pada hyung mu yang lain tentang kau yang membuatku tidur di lantai!" sindir Luhan setelah ia menyelesaikan kue coklat chip-nya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" Sehun bertanya, sedikit terkejut. Ia yakin Luhan akan menghianatinya terhadap hyung-nya yang lain.

"Tidak pernah. Kenapa? Karena ini antara kau dan aku." Luhan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. Matanya berkilat sambil mencoba memberikan si maknae pandangan rendah. **_Apa dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku?_** Sehun mengejek.

"Benaarr." Sehun memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk menghiraukan makhluk baby-face ini dan kembali fokus ke kertasnya.

Untuk 2 menit berikutnya, Luhan diam melihat Sehun menulis kalimat ceker ayam di laporannya. Sehun pura-pura tidak merasakan pandangan kuat dari Luhan. Ia hampir selesai, satu paragraf lagi dan dia akan-

**_Siiaaaaall! Tinta pulpennya habis!_** Sehun melempar ke bawah pulpen-nya dengan pasrah. Dia akan mendapatkan peringkat yang buruk pastinya.

"Ini pakai pulpenku," saran Luhan sambil memberi Sehun pulpen biru yang mempunyai pompom halus di atasnya.

"What the..." **_Dia pasti bercanda kan?_**

"Hei, setidaknya ini berwarna biru seperti pulpen mu," Luhan berkata dengan mudah, mengabaikan kerutan menakutkan yang ada di wajah Sehun.

"Kau tidak punya pulpen lain yang terlihat tidak terlalu mengerikan?"

"Tidak." Luhan menyeringai. Dia sebenarnya punya pulpen yang 'tidak telihat mengerikan' di tas punggungnya, tapi memilih untuk memberi Sehun salah satu dari pulpen perempuan yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah dari penggemarnya. Apa yang Sehun tidak tahu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain dan dekat dengan deadline, Sehun mengambil pulpen dengan pompom dan kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Berdoa tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya memakai alat tulis yang seperti ini. **_Ini sangat memalukan._**

Ketika Sehun tidak melihat, Luhan mengambil tas punggung Sehun dari bawah meja dan mulai memindahkan semua pulpen dengan pompom halus, stiker khas perempuan, dan boneka kecil warna pink yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari semua penggemarnya ke dalam tas Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan perbuatannya, ia bangkit dan bergerak untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Sehun menghiraukannya.

Terlalu sibuk menulis, Sehun tidak tahu Luhan mengambil foto dengan telponnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

**_Yess! Selesai!_** Sehun menyelesaikan laporan tepat pada waktunya. Ia mengambil cepat tasnya yang terbuka dari bawah meja, memasukan dengan cepat kertas yang baru saja diselesaikan, membuang pulpen pompom ke tempat pembuangan (seperti itu bisa membunuhnya jika ia memilikinya lebih lama) dan mulai berlari menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Di kelas, Sehun berjalan menuju tempat duduk biasanya, tapi seorang yang tidak menaruh perhatian menubruknya, menyebabkan tas punggungnya jatuh ke bawah, menumpahkan isinya. Melihat ke lantai, mata Sehun melebar. **_Apa...apaan...semua...barang...perempuan...ini?!_** Matanya menemukan satu pak pulpen dengan pompom di atasnya. Ia membeku.

Semua anak laki-laki di kelasnya, yang mencoba menahan tawa mereka, mulai pecah.

"Si pria es Sehun punya satu tas penuh dengan barang-barang fluffy dan lucu,"

Sehun membelalak pada mereka, membuat mereka diam. Dia memungut tasnya, alat-alatnya (meninggalkan barang lain yang memalukan), dan duduk. Dalam batin mencatat –**_Hari ini aku akan berburu Bambi._**

(*Luhan*)

Luhan duduk di kursi pekarangan luar di rumah, mengeluarkan telponnya dan memuji foto Sehun yang ia ambil. Dia tersenyum. **_Pulpen yang lucu, Sehun._**

Sehun 1: Luhan 1

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**-X.W- chat box:**

Oh Luhan: /peluk erat/ hunhan hard shipper yehet~

junjiho2001: /masukin Sehun ke kantung tidur/ jangan bejek thehun atuh, nanti Luhan menjanda/? gimana? chapternya masih panjaaaang, lol

cupcupcuphie12: ada yang ga keliatan juga termasuk dari hp author ._. kali ini pakai bold-italic~

sera: kali ini udah di terjemahin juga semoga ga cuma dilirik tapi dibaca, ini udah dilanjut~ :3

misterius: salam balik, yehet~ ga papa kok, lain kali silakan datang lagi /bow/ /serasa jadi pelayan cafe/

lisnana1: Yo~ Figthing! Yehet~ ini udah dilanjut :3

ohxifa: /hugtight/ hunhan hard shipper yehet~ thank you :D

HunHan's Real: Annyeong~ /bow/ /ikutan joget Sherlock/ kenapa-kenapanya udah ada jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya, jadi saya ga mau kasih tau dulu nanti ga seru :p

Bebekyeol: Udah dilanjut~ Iya, ayo di share ke temen yang lain :3

LayChen Love Love 2: Iya, ada humornya juga~ Semangat! Yehet~

uwiechan92: mmmm, ribut terus nggak yah? cocok nggak yah? ditunggu aja yah :p

snqlxoals818: welcome back :D and thak you~ yehet~

ohsrh: bahkan kali ini double update :p

rainrhainyrianarhianie: kapan yah? kapan-kapan ne, ayo rajin kasih pupuk/? biar cepet tumbuh benih-benih cintanya

WinterHeaven: Yehet~ lain kali baca di kamar, takutnya nanti ada yang lihat terus dikira gila ketawa-ketawa sendiri macem saya :( /author gila karna hunhan/

ferinarefina: daripada ditidurin Sehun/? /apa ini?

Guest: terima kasih banyak ^^ ini udah lanjut...

**A/N: XOXO** buat kalian semua~ Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorit dan review :D

mulai chapter ini ada pergantian fokus Sehun-Luhan, tandanya kaya di atas (*Sehun*) / (*Luhan*), cukup jelaskan? Atau malah buat bingung?


	6. Chapter 5: The Game

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Ch. 5: The Game

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Terima kasih, Mr. Jung. Aku akan menemuimu besok," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk kepada pria yang lebih tua dan berjalan keluar dari Heavenly Cafe, tepat di belakangnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasangan itu membawa Luhan ke toko kopi terkenal, di mana mereka bekerja, untuk mencoba dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah sukses melakukannya, ketiganya mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah, mengobrol tentang apapun dan semuanya. Luhan mencatat bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sungguh pasangan yang cerewet.

"Jadi Luhan hyung, apa kau menyukai tempat kami sejauh ini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menyadari Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih diam.

"Oh...Itu bagus." **_Minus fakta aku tidur di kantung tidur semalam_**.

"Apa Sehun memberimu kesulitan?" tanya Baekhyun, sudah tahu lebih dulu jawabannya.

Luhan mengkerutkan dahi. "Ya. Dia...Apa kalian tahu kenapa dia sangat memusuhiku?"

"Aww. Jangan khawatir hyung, itulah dia saat pertama kali. Dia akan akrab denganmu." Chanyeol menepuk punggung Luhan.

**_Aku meragukannya._**

"Disamping, dia mungkin belum terbiasa untuk berbagi kamar," tambah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu...Aku teman sekamarnya yang pertama?" Luhan bertanya, memikirkannya sekarang bahwa mungkin Sehun hanya bersikap dingin karena dia, Luhan, sudah menyerbu ruangan yang semata-mata milik anak yang lebih muda.

"Mhm. Karena Sehun adalah maknae yang berharga, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkannya mempunyai kamar untuk dirinya sendiri." **_Wow, si brengsek itu mempunyai para hyung-nya di tanganya yang dingin._**

"Yeolli, kau lupa bahwa kita membiarkannya mempunyai kamar sendiri karena dia memberi kita semua bahu dingin(diabaikan) selama seminggu." **_Sekarang lebih terlihat sepertinya_**.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan ini –kenapa kalian membuat iklan untuk teman sekamar baru?"

"Untuk menutupi biaya," Baekhyun menjawab. "Sungguh sulit bagi 11 anak laki-laki untuk hidup nyaman di sebuah rumah besar seperti milik kita dengan hanya 5 orang yang bekerja. Uang sangat ketat."

"Khususnya setelah membeli seluruh bagian-dari-seni sistem hiburan rumah," Chanyeol menyindir. Mereka semua tertawa. Lalu Chanyeol tiba-tiba membeku. Matanya tergoda oleh sebuah poster yang tertempel di depan sebuah toko game.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya, terlihat bingung.

"Game Kill Mission 3 yang terbaru keluar besok! Aku harus mendapatkannya," kata Chanyeol penuh tekad, masih berdiri di depan toko game.

"Disana pasti akan menjadi antrian panjang Yeolli," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong pacarnya untuk tetap berjalan.

"Aku akan berkemah di depan toko pagi-pagi sekali," Chanyeol dengan mudahnya merespon. **_Kemah?_**...

Sebuah ide brilian datang pada Luhan.

"Chanyeol, jika kau pergi untuk berkemah, kau butuh membawa barang-barang pokoknya," Luhan menyatakan dengan senyum lebar.

"Seperti apa hyung?"

"Seperti..."

(*Sehun*)

Hampir tengah malam ketika Sehun keluar dari sekolah. Dia sudah lelah, tapi sesaat setelah ia melangkah di rumah, pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi tajam. Dia mempunyai tujuan. Matanya mulai meneliti ruang tamu, distel untuk mencari orang khusus, atau tepatnya mangsa. Gagal menemukan kepala khusus dengan rambut cokelat madu yang ia cari, Sehun berlari menuju dapur.

"Dimana Bamb–Luhan?"

"Luhan hyung," Kris mengkoreksi si maknae.

"Ya. Dimana dia?" Sehun bertanya, terlihat kesal.

"Di lantai atas. Sehun-ah apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi si maknae sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku sudah makan," Sehun berteriak seraya beranjak naik di tangga.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya. Sehun berjalan pelan-pelan dan duduk di kasurnya, di sebelah Luhan yang tertidur.

"YAH! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh ada di kasurku," Sehun berteriak marah.

"Mhmm...Apa itu kau...Setan?" Luhan bergumam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. **_Se...tan? Setan?_**

"Apa? YAH!" Sehun mengambil bantal lain dan memukul Luhan di wajah, memaksa anak yang lebih tua untuk membuka matanya.

"Hei! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?" Luhan beteriak.

"KAU TAHU KENAPA! SEKARANG PERGI DARI TEMPAT TIDURKU KE KANTUNG TIDURMU. Bambi."

"Aku punya nama, dan itu LUHAN. LUHAN HYUNG UNTUKMU!" Luhan menyentil dahi Sehun. **_Ouch!_**

"YAHH! KAU MAU MATI?!" Sehun bersiap untuk mengayunkan bantalnya pada anak yang lebih tua.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MASUK KE KANTUNG TIDUR ITU KAU–"

"Ahem ahem." Lay dan Chen ada di pintu, memandang mereka.

"Um apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Yeah kami mendengar teriakan," kata Chen khawatir.

"Uh yeah kami baik-baik saja. Hanya berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menang di Music Bank (acara musik k-pop) besok," jawab Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan seperti itu adalah terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Luhan menembaknya dengan pandangan 'ikuti saja'.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk. "Hei Sehun, apa kau masih punya kantung tidur milikmu?"

"Yeah. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"...Apa? Kenapa?"

"Jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk kemah di depan toko game di jalan sana. Kill Mission 3 yang baru keluar besok dan aku harus mendapatkannya."

Luhan, yang sudah bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil kantung tidur keluar dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini, Chanyeol. Bawa saja selama yang kau mau." Ia tersenyum lebar saat anak yang lebih tinggi mengambil kantung dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih hyu–"

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kau bisa membawanya," sela Sehun, yang sekarang sadar akan situasinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau memakainya?" Chanyeol memberikan pout pada si maknae, hampir terlihat menyedihkan. Lay dan Chen juga memandangnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol membawanya.

Luhan menengok untuk menghadap Sehun. "Yeah Sehun, kenapa kau butuh kantung tidur?"

Sehun melotot pada Luhan. **_Kau tahu benar kenapa_**. Secepatnya, ia menengok ke Chanyeol dan mendesah. "Baik. Kau bisa memakainya, hyung."

"Thanks maknae!" Chanyeol memberikan Sehun sebuah pelukan erat sebelum berlari keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Lay dan Chen, yang tidak melihat tujuan lain berada disana.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang terlihat puas. **_Permainan yang baik, Bambi_**.

"Kau tahu kau tetap harus tidur di lantai," Sehun berkata dengan pasifnya. Dia menolak untuk membiarkan Luhan memiliki tempat tidur di atas.

Luhan meloncat ke tempat tidur dan berbaring dengan tangan berada di belakang kepala, terlihat sangat santai. "Buat aku."

Dengan tendangan cepat, Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi Luhan menarik selimut dari kasur bersamanya, membantalinya ketika jatuh.

"Hei, berikan itu kembali!"

Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, berkata, "Sayang sekali! Tanpa kantung tidur, Aku butuh sesuatu untuk bantalan punggungku." Ia mulai berguling, membungkus dirinya dengan pas di dalam selimut.

Sehun hanya memandanginya, tertegun. **_Setan kecil ini!_**

Akhirnya, dia melemparkan tanganya ke udara. "Baik!"

Luhan 2: Sehun 1?

Pagi berikutnya Sehun terbangun dan menemukan dirinya kehilangan sebuah bantal. Dia melihat ke bawah dan disanalah –di bawah kepala Luhan. Sehun mengerang. Keadaan tidak sejalan dengannya...sama sekali.

Sarapan menjadi semacam lomba membelalak antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun memberikan anak yang lebih tua pandangan "aku akan menghancurkanmu," tapi Luhan merespon dengan senyum ramah. Sehun ingin melempar muffin-nya pada sikap wajah manis itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Tao berbisik pada Kris, yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sehun berpura-pura bahwa Luhan tidak ada di sana berjalan bersamanya dan hyung-nya. Saat di depan gedung ia dengar Luhan memanggil, "Bye Sehun-ah!" Sehun menghiraukannya dan berjalan pergi. Dia bicara dalam batin.

**_Ini dia, Sehun. Bersikaplah tidak peduli. Jangan biarkan dia mendapatkanmu. Dia tidak sebanding dengan waktu dan tenagamu._**

Sisa hari itu berjalan lancar (karena ia tidak melihat Luhan sepanjang hari). Ketika sampai di rumah, dia menetap di kamarnya, pertama mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, lalu berlatih keyboard.

Malamnya, Luhan yang kelelahan dengan malas membuka pintu depan dan tersandung masuk. Hari pertamanya di Heavenly Cafe sangat ramai, setidaknya bisa dikatakan begitu. Luhan membuat kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang kecanduan kaffein sangatlah tidak sabar, belum termasuk bagaimana mereka sangat teliti dengan kopi yang mereka mau.

Kehabisan tenaga, Luhan menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dan tidur di sana.

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah berharap bisa mendapatkan snack dari dapur. Ia melihat seorang tertidur di sofa. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat siapa itu. Bambi. Dia mendengus dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil snack-nya. Sehun berjalan kembali ke lantai atas, meninggalkan teman sekamarnya yang tertidur aka musuh barunya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kris dan Suho muncul, memandang pada sosok yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sofa?" Suho bertanya sambbil berlutut untuk memperhatikan anak yang lebih tua, yang mulai mendengkur halus.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ayo bawa dia ke atas." Sewaktu Kris mengangkat Luhan ke lantai atas, ia mendengar anak itu bergumam sesuatu tentang caramel latte dengan 2 sendok gula.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

**X.W chat box:**

rainrhainyrianarhianie: makanya mulai sekarang selagi masih bisa, saya kasih double update biar berasa panjangnya :3

Oh LUhanie: dia emang boss, boss di hati Luhan. Yehet~

junjiho2001: gugling coba gugling, rate m, ada nggak yah? /mikir dulu sampai bulan April/

lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ^^

Peter Lu: sekali-kali Luhan evil, bosen kali feminim+tertindas mulu~

uwiechan92: biar rasa si sehun XD ini udah lanjut.

hunhanminute: ini udah lanjut~

Niel Hill: sampai sekarang saya juga masih belum tahu Kris ngapain kalo ada yang ngebangunin dia u,u jalan cerita, panjang chapter di luar tanggung jawab saya sebagai translator~

LayChen Love Love 2: makanya saya usahakan buat selalu double update biar panjang~ kalau masih kerasa pendek, bacanya di eja :( /jk/

cupcupcuphie12: udah dilanjut~ jangan lupa review lagi :p

ohsrh: iya pinter, silakan dicoba :3 /sesat/

Guest: ini udah dilanjut, iya secepetnya pasti update~

AlmiraAzhari: Hwaiting! Yehet~

WinterHeaven: ini udah dilanjut :3 /brb umpetin Bambi/

xiaohunnie: #SehunBerburuBambi #PrayforBambi #BambiStayStrong /plak/ ngakaknya jangan keras-keras, nanti dikira gila :3

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

ChanBaek, KrisTao, KrisHo, juga KrisLu muncul XD rasanya disamber Kris semua =_=

nah loh, Bambi mau dipindahin ke kamar, apa reaksi Sehun? kkk~ klik next yang penasaran. Yehet~


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Ch. 6: The Deal**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Aishh. Jam weker bodoh..._** Sehun yang masih mengantuk memukul jam weker kecil di mejanya. Dia berputar ke kiri, tidur dengan posisi itu berharap mendapatkan beberapa detik lagi untuk menutup mata. Ia menghempaskan tangannya, berharap merasakan kasurnya yang lembut, tapi malah tangannya mendarat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang padat. **_Apa ini?_** Rasa penasaran melanda dirinya, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur, tapi ada sesuatu di depannya, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. **_Apa ini?_** Berusaha keras untuk membuka matanya. Sehun mulai melihat garis-garis kabur menjadi fokus, memunculkan sebuah wajah..wajah yang terlihat halus. Orang itu sedang tidur. **_Tunggu...orang?!_** Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, berkedip cepat seperti dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia lihat. Luhan.

Setelah mengerti penuh situasinya, Sehun melompat dalam ketakutan, membangunkan anak yang lebih tua. "Ap–apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku?!"

"Asfkdge..." Luhan komat-kamit.

"Apa? Bangun!" Sehun mulai menggoyangkan anak yang lebih tua, yang sembunyi di balik selimut.

"Hei jawab aku! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku? Kau diam-diam–"

Luhan melempar selimutnya, matanya terbuka lebar sekarang. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ini sebenarnya terlalu pagi untuk berdebat. Ia duduk dengan malas dan menoleh pada teman sekamarnya yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku di sini.." Luhan masih pusing menjawab sambil menggosok matanya. Itulah kenyataannya –hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah jatuh di sofa.

"Nah kau pasti tidur sambil berjalan kesini karena tempat terakhir aku melihatmu sedang ada di–"

Anak yang lebih tua mulai tertidur lagi, kepalanya jatuh ke samping. Dia tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir tentang apa yang Sehun katakan. **_Lupakan ini._** Sehun bangun, mengambil bajunya, dan berjalan keluar kamar; ia harus bangun dan terjaga untuk berurusan dengan teman sekamarnya yang mustahil.

Luhan masih tertidur ketika Sehun kembali dari kamar mandi. Sehun melempar baju kotornya pada Luhan, membuatnya tersentak bangun.

"Ewww. Ini bau!" anak yang lebih tua membuat wajah jijik. Sehun menyeringai.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan untuk tertidur di kasurku." Sehun berjalan ke lemarinya. Dia sedang mencari jaket untuk dipakai ketika dia mengingat sesuatu–

"Apa Chanyeol mengembalikan kantung tidurnya?" ia menoleh untuk menghadap Luhan yang matanya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah.

"Um..belum." **_Sangat jelas kau berbohong Bambi._**

Sehun bergerak mendekat dan Luhan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Oke dia mengembalikannya, tapi aku lupa dimana menaruhnya." Sehun mengejek. **_Apa Luhan berpikir dia bodoh atau apa?_**

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya akan membelinya lagi."

Luhan mengerang. "Ayolah Sehun-ah. Tidak bisakah kita berbagi tempat tidur ini?" tanya anak berambut madu berantakan yang mempunyai mata coklat besar memohon pada Sehun.

"Tidak akan–"

"Aku tidak menggigit..Sehun-ah," Luhan menyakinkan dengan suara lembut. Ia mulai berkedip cepat dan menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai basah.

**_Oh tuhan. Dia menggunankan aegyo untuk melawanku. Aegyo-mu tidak mempan untukku Bambi..._**–Luhan mempout, menjulurkan bibir bawahnya **_–okay mungkin sedikit, tapi lebih baik aku mati dari pada mengakuinya._**

"Baik–" Luhan melempar tinjunya ke udara "–tapi aku tidak mau berbagi tanpa mendapatkan apapun sebagai balasan," Sehun menambahkan.

Luhan, mencoba untuk terlihat kebingungan, dengan nakal bertanya, "Berbagi tempat tidur denganku tidak cukup?"

Sehun hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. **_Apa dia serius?_**

Mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, Sehun merespon dengan kejam, "Tentu saja tidak denganmu! Jangan buat aku mengubah pikiranku–"

"Okay okay. Hmmm...bagaimana jika aku menggantikan tempatmu kapan pun giliranmu mencuci piring?"

"Tidak. Hyung yang lain pasti akan tahu ada sesuatu jika mereka melihatmu mencuci piring untukku."

"Benar." kata Luhan melamun. Dia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya. **_Ini akan menjadi bagus_**.

Akhirnya Luhan bicara, "Nah..bagaimana dengan aku membelikanmu bubble tea kapan pun kau mau?" dia menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau–"

"Chanyeol bilang padaku. Jadi bagaimana dengan itu Sehun-ah?" ia bertanya, tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Luhan tahu Sehun *terobsesi* sangat cinta dengan minuman populer itu. Dia sudah memberikan tawaran terakhir yang tidak mungkin dia tolak –bubble tea gratis kapan pun dia mau.

"Baik, tapi aku tidur di sebelah kiri."

"YAY!" seru Luhan sambil melakukan tarian selebrasi (Sehun memutar bola matanya).

Luhan merampas ponsel Sehun dari meja dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. "Tinggal kirim hyung pesan kapan pun kau mau." Dia menyerahkan ponsel Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar (lebih seperti melompat dengan gembira).

Sehun melihat pada layar telponnya.

**Kontak Baru – Luhan hyung (012-690-0420)**

Sehun mendengus. Dia mengetik di ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu yang lain sebelum meninggalkan kamar untuk bergabung sarapan dengan hyungnya .

**Kontak Baru – Bambi **

(*Luhan*)

Sisa pagi itu berjalan lancar. Sehun masih menghiraukan Luhan di depan yang lain (apa lagi yang baru?), tapi itu tidak masalah karena Luhan bisa tidur di tempat tidur seperti orang biasa sekarang.

Luhan duduk di kelas dengan senyum permanen tergores di wajahnya. Semangatnya sedang naik dan tidak ada yang bisa mengacaukan–

Zzzzz Zzzz. Ponselnya bergetar. Luhan mendapatkan pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dia membuka pesannya secara diam-diam di bawah meja, isi pesannya:

'Chocolate bubble tea. Sekarang.'

Mata Luhan melebar pada kalimat di layar. **_Anak ini!_** Dia mengirim kembali sebuah balasan cepat.

'Aku sedang di tengah-tengah pelajaran sekarang jadi tunggu!'

Profesornya sedang bicara tentang bagaimana media mentargetkan perbedaan gender dan kelas sosial ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'Harusnya pikirkan soal itu sebelum menawariku untuk membelikan bubble tea kapan pun.

Sekarang chop chop! Aku mudah marah ketika aku harus menunggu.'

Luhan memutar bola matanya. **_Kapan anak ini tidak pernah marah?_** Profesor tiba-tiba berdeham, mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Dia ketahuan. **_Si bodoh Sehun!_** Luhan memberikan profesornya senyuman minta maaf dan mematikan ponselnya.

Di seberang kampus, di gedung departemen musik, Sehun yang sangat marah menendang sebuah meja karena bubble tea yang ia inginkan belum juga muncul.

"Ini! Satu chocolate bubble tea," kata Luhan sambil memberikan minuman dingin itu. Sehun mengambil minumannya tanpa terima kasih dan mulai minum, menghiraukan Luhan seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu aku hampir mendapat masalah karenamu. Setidaknya katakan terima kasih hyung," Luhan menunjuk sambil duduk di depan Sehun. Para perempuan yang mengikutinya berbisik dengan jelas dan gembira ke sesama dari seberang kafetaria. Mereka pasti akan memulai "shipping" dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Kau terlambat," kata Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Luhan duduk dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku lari keliling kampus mencari tempat yang menjual bubble tea dan hanya ini yang bisa kau katakan?" tanya Luhan tak masuk akal.

Sehun tidak peduli. Merasa sedikit sakit, Luhan bangun (dengan dramatik) dan meninggalkannya, yang masih menikmati bubble tea.

Sisa dari minggu pertama Luhan di sekolah berjalan dengan baik, minus saat-saat menyebalkan ketika Sehun memerintah Luhan membelikannya bubble tea. Luhan mulai curiga bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar menikmati minum bubble tea berkali-kali dalam satu hari, tapi lebih menikmati untuk menyiksa Luhan.

Dia bahkan akan mengirimi Luhan pesan ketika anak yang lebih tua sedang bekerja. Luhan akan memberinya balasan yang panjang dan mematikan ponselnya. (Dia masih membawa pulang bubble tea, untuk kepuasan Sehun) Perjanjian adalah perjanjian.

Kapan pun Luhan sangat ingin mengutuk pada anak yang lebih muda, ia memikirkan tentang tempat tidurnya di rumah. Tempat tidur yang lembut dan hangat. Ia lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan pergi mencari toko bubble tea terdekat.

Berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun sangat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tidur di kantung (Luhan masih menolak untuk mengatakan pada Sehun dimana ia menyembunyikannya).

Mereka masing-masing mengambil sebuah sisi, Sehun di kiri dan Luhan di kanan, dan di tengah adalah bantal untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. "Karena aku tidak mau kau dengan ceroboh menyentuhku sewaktu tidur," pendapat Sehun.

Ini Jum'at malam dan anak-anak memutuskan untuk menonton film. Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa atasan, handuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ketika ia dengar Lay berteriak dari lantai bawah, "Luhan hyung, Sehun cepatlah! Kami akan mulai."

"Aku akan segera kesana," Luhan berteriak kembali dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk cepat-cepat mengambil baju.

BAM!

Dia menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh tepat di atasnya. Mata tertutup, masih kaget dengan tabrakan tiba-tiba, Luhan menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang membantalinya jatuh bernapas. "Arghh..."

Luhan mendongak dan melihat sepasang mata coklat. **_S-Sehun?_**

~Deg deg deg deg deg deg~

Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat? **_Pasti karena jatuh_**.

Kenapa kamarnya menjadi lebih hangat? **_Pendingin ruangan pasti mati._**

Kenapa dia merasakan pipinya menghangat? **_Pasti karena malu._**

Kenapa–

"Uhhh...apa kau bisa menyingkir sekarang?" Sehun mengerang di bawahnya.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N: **uhuuk, Luhan shirtless /muntah pelangi/?

update selanjutnya 1-2 hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan~ Jangan lupa review :3

XOXO buat readers ^^


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Ch.7: The Turth

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Uhhh...apa kau bisa menyingkir sekarang?" Sehun mengerang di bawahnya.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... sorry." Luhan memerah. Dia cepat-cepat bangun dan menjauh dari Sehun, menghindari kontak mata apapun. **_Apa yang salah denganku?_**

Sehun berdiri dan menggosok punggungnya. Lantainya lebih keras dari yang ia bayangkan.

Kesal, ia membentak Luhan, "Lain kali lihat kemana kau pergi!"

Sehun mendorong melewati sosok yang lebih tua, yang sekarang pipinya dengan jelas berwarna merah muda, dan pergi ke lantai bawah.

Luhan berdiri disana membeku selama satu menit seperti waktu telah membeku. Detak jantungnya masih cepat tapi lebih lambat dibanding beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tanganya perlahan menangkup pipinya, merasakan tempat persis dimana perasaan hangat yang aneh berada. Rasa hangatnya tidak lagi disana, Luhan mengkerutkan dahi. **_Aku pasti sedang sakit_**. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar wajahnya. **_Sadarlah!_**

Luhan turun ke lantai bawah, semua anak sudah duduk dengan nyaman dan Kris baru saja menekan mulai. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dekat Chanyeol dan Suho, yang paling jauh dari Sehun, yang sedang duduk di lantai di sebelah Kai.

Film-nya selesai dan Luhan tidak punya ide tentang apa itu sebenarnya. Sesuatu tentang superhero, tapi dia tidak yakin. Jujur, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menjaga matanya untuk tetap melihat ke layar terlalu lama. Mata coklat besarnya akan otomatis melihat ke arah si maknae setiap saat dan membuatnya mustahil untuk fokus pada film.

Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa dia hanya lelah, jadi setelah menggosok gigi, dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan langsung tertidur –walaupun ada seorang yang masih berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Pagi berikutnya Luhan mencoba sebaik yang ia bisa untuk menghindari Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak tahu ataupun peduli bahwa anak yang lebih tua bertingkah aneh. Setiap kali Sehun datang didekatnya, Luhan akan memekik dan pergi. Luhan menyadari setelah dia mengerti kenapa badannya bereaksi seperti itu kapan pun Sehun berada di sekitarnya, dia harus menjaga jarak dari anak yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?" Xiumin bertanya setelah sarapan.

"Ayo pergi belanja," saran Kris.

Tao mengangguk. "Ide bagus hyung. Aku butuh tas Gucci yang baru."

Hyung yang lain memutar mata mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan taman? Diluar sedang bagus." Rekomendasi Lay.

"Ya. Ide bagus, Lay." Suho tersenyum.

"Tidaaaak. Ayo pergi ke taman bermain! Luhan hyung belum pernah kesana," seru Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeramkannya. "Kita akan punya-"

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif, seperti mengambil kelas memasak." Kyungsoo menyelip.

"Dan kenapa kami butuh mengambil kelas memasak ketika kami mempunyai masakanmu yang cukup?" Baekhyun membalas.

"Pikirkan tentang ini, jika aku sedang tidak disini atau jika aku jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan memasak untukmu? Tidak ada. Lalu kalian semua akan kelaparan." Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah puas.

"Hyung disini ada hal yang dinamakan 'take-out'. Kami bisa memesan makanan," kata Kai berdasarkan fakta.

"Dan selalu ada sereal serta ramyeon," tambah Chen.

Kyungsoo hanya memangdang teman-temannya, tercengang. "Oh jadi kurasa aku tidak terlalu penting untuk-"

"Jauhkan kami dari hal-hal sentimental," selip Chanyeol. "Sekarang apa kita sudah memutuskan kemana kita akan pergi?"

Semua anggota mulai berdebat, dengan pengecualian Luhan yang hanya duduk dan menonton, dan Sehun, yang terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Mall."

"Tidak. Taman."

"Tidaak. Gucci."

"Tidaaak. Kelas memasak."

"Tidaaaak. Taman berma–"

"Aku ada ide –bagaimana dengan kalian semua melakukan hal yang kalian mau sendiri?" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara, sudah cukup mendengar hyungnya bercekcok. "Apa ada peraturan yang mengatakan kita harus melakukan sesuatu bersama? Pergi saja dan lakukan apapun yang kalian mau demi tuhan." Sehabis itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Para hyung-nya idiot dan dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Dia membuat poin yang bagus," kata Xiumin.

"Okay, sudah diputuskan. Kita semua melakukan apa yang mau kita lakukan," Suho menyimpulkan dengan sebuah senyuman cerah.

Semuanya setuju dan mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri?" Luhan bertanya, merasa sedikit khawatir meninggalkan anak yang lebih muda sendirian.

"Nah. Dia suka ketika kami tidak ada. 'Lebih damai dan tenang' katanya," Baekhyun menjawab, menutup pintu depan di belakangnya. Luhan melihat kembali ke rumah sebelum ia mengikuti Xiumin dan Chen ke pasar. Aku harap dia tidak kesepian.

Berbelanja bahan makanan dengan Xiumin dan Chen lebih menyenangkan dari ynag Luhan kira. Mereka menumpuk makanan kaleng di keranjang, mengklaim bahwa itu "diskon" dan pergi untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak. Luhan tidak menghentikan mereka, malahan dia mengambil snack kesukaannya dan melemparnya ke keranjang juga.

Kemudian di rumah, setelah Kris mengeluh tentang terlalu banyaknya jumlah makanan kaleng dan Kyungsoo memberikan mereka ceramah tentang makanan sehat, anak-anak memutuskan untuk memanggang samgyeopsal di pekarangan luar. Luhan baru akan menggigit potongan ketiga dari samgyeopsal-nya yang lezat dibalut dengan selada ketika Suho memintanya untuk memanggil Sehun. Dengan malas, dia pergi ke lantai atas untuk menghadap si maknae yang belum dia lihat sepanjang hari.

Sehun sedang berada di kamar mereka dengan headphone terpasang, melakukan sesuatu di tabletnya. Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"Turun ke bawah dan makan samgyeopsal dengan kami."

Setelah membuat pertengkarang tentang bagaimana Luhan selalu mengganggunya, Sehun berdiri dan melakukan perenggangan. **_AAAHHHHHHHH!_** Luhan berteriak di dalam kepalanya ketika baju Sehun naik sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit pucat halus. **_Lihat yang lain!_**

Matanya dengan bingung memandang sekitar kamar. Bernapas mulai menjadi sedikit sulit dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat lagi. **_Ini tidak bagus_**. Dia melihat tablet. Berpikir bahwa itu akan mengalihkannya, ia mencaipainya tapi sebelum ia bisa menyentuhnya, Sehun menampar tangannya menjauh.

"Ouchhh!" Luhan meringis sambil menggosok tangannya yang malang.

"Jangan sentuh barangku," Sehun memperingati. Dia memberi Luhan pandangan ancaman dan berjalan keluar.

Di pekarangan luar, saat semuanya mengobrol dan menikmati dirinya masing-masing, Sehun merasa bosan –dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sana mengingat faktanya dia tidak suka samgyeopsal.

Walaupun dia tidak tertarik pada apa yang terjadi, ia tidak buta. Sehun mendapati Luhan berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Akhirnya anak yang lebih tua mendatangi Sehun dengan sepotong balutan selada.

Ia tersenyum. "Bilang ahh Sehun." Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar untuk mencontohkan, tapi Sehun dengan mudahnya menggerutu dan berjalan ke sisi lain pekarangan.

Untuk menghindar dari mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Luhan menjejalkan balutan selada ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan marah.

Dia mengeluarkan tawa paksa. "Lebih banyak untukku."

Untuk sisa malam itu, Luhan duduk jauh dari Sehun.

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena Sehun memberikannya bahu dingin, atau karena dia lelah, tapi satu hal yang pasti –samgyeopsal tidak lagi menimbulkan selera.

Ini hari Minggu, dan Sehun masih bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya ketika dia datang untuk memanggilnya makan malam.

Dia menaruh kepalanya di meja dapur, merasa lelah.

"Tidakkah orang tuanya mengajari dia tata krama?"

Lay mendongak. "Sehun?"

"Ya. Dia baru saja membanting pintu di depan wajahku. Orang tuanya pasti mempunyai waktu yang sulit membesarkan anak seperti dia."

"Ibu Sehun meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 9 tahun dan tidak pernah mempunyai ayah. Bibi dan pamannya yang membesarkannya."

Luhan berdiri." Oh."

Sebelumnya dia merasa sebal, sekarang dia hanya merasa bersalah.

"Selamat malam Sehun-ah," Luhan berkata di kegelapan, berbaring di sebelah teman sekamarnya. Yang lebih mudah mendengkur sebagai respon. Luhan tersenyum. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

**_Aku sudah berpikir, Sehun-ah. Aku akan ada di sana untukmu apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang atau nanti, kau akan terbuka dan aku akan di sini menunggu. Berharap, aku akan menjadi hyung favoritmu._** Luhan terkekeh pada pikirnnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

(*Sehun*)

Ini di tengah-tengah minggu dan Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia butuh minum. Sekolah membuatnya tertekan. Dia sudah bekerja pada potongan musik baru untuk kelasnya sepanjang akhir minggu, bahkan melewati jam makan, tapi masih belum juga selesai.

Tekanan selalu membuatnya sangat menggerutu, bahkan pada hyung-nya

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berpikir, Sehun tahu bahwa dia tidak seharusnya membanting pintu di depan wajah Luhan, tapi pada waktu itu terasa pantas. Luhan mengganggunya sewaktu bekerja.

Dia masuk ke restoran kecil di kampusnya setelah kelas selesai dan memesan satu botol soju. Si pelayan tidak perlu repot menanyakan kartu identitasnya karena dia terlihat dewasa dari penampilannya. Pelayan datang dengan sebuah boto soju dan gelas kecil. Ia menuangkannya di gelas dan memegangnya ke bibir, siap untuk menyingkirkan masalahnya ketika –

"YAH! SEHUN! TURUNKAN ITU." Luhan datang berlari ke restoran. Ia merampas gelasnya dari Sehun dan mengambil botolnya.

Sehun merengek,"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berikan kembali!"

Dia bergerak untuk merebut kembali gelasnya tapi Luhan lebih cepat. Anak yang lebih tua mengejutkan meminum sojunya sekali teguk. Sehun terkesan. Dia tidak berpikir anak yang lebih tua akan melakukannya.

"Kau masih di bawah umur jadi aku tidak membiarkanmu minum," kata Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan berikan botolnya padaku. Aku membayarnya, jadi aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Tidak! Aku akan meminumnya," kata Luhan memutuskan. Dia lalu mengambil napas dalam dan mulai meminum soju yang tersisa.

Dia membuat raut wajah yang aneh jadi Sehun memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau harus...Berhenti minum!"

Luhan melihat Sehun tepat di matanya dengan yakin bicara, "Jangan khawatir Sehun. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

**Kenyataannya** Luhan memegang alkoholnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Dia jalan terhuyung-huyung ketika mereka keluar dari restoran dan pada waktu mereka sampai di sekitar lingkungan rumah mereka, Luhan bersandar pada Sehun untuk dukungan. Anak yang lebih tua terus terkekeh dan bicara tanpa arah tentang unicorn dan donald duck.

Sehun akan memberitahunya untuk diam kapan pun mereka di dekat orang, tapi anak yang lain hanya tertawa dan berseru padanya.

"Kau sangat lucu Sehunnnieeeee."

Pada saat mereka sampai di rumah, Sehun meletakan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memegangnya berdiri. (Anak yang mabuk menyatakan kehilangan kendali atas kakinya dan sekarang mengandalkan Sehun menjadi kakinya.)

"HEIIIII SEEMUUAAANYAAAA!" Luhan berteriak, terlalu dekat dengan telinga Sehun.

Anak yang lain keluar menuju lorong, memandang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Luhan yang mabuk.

"Apa dia mabuk?" Chen bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya senang berada di rumah," Chanyeol berkata dengan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan giginya.

"Tapi dia terlihat–" Chen menambahkan.

"TENTU SAJA DIA MABUK Chen. Ini disebut sarkam." Chanyeol memutar matanya, tapi kembali memandang Luhan, yang sekarang berada di lantai, menggerakan tungkai dan lengannya seperti membuat malaikat salju di lantai.

"Aku akan pergi membuat sup," kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

"S-sup?" Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dan lari ke dapur. **_Aku pikir dia kehilangan kendali atas kakinya._** Sehun berpikir.

Anak yang lain mengikutinya ke dapur. Ketika Sehun sampai di sana, dia melihat Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, berterima kasih atas sup-nya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini," Kyungsoo mengerang.

Kris menarik Luhan menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan memberikan Sehun perintah.

"Kau harus membawanya ke kamarmu. Dia tanggung jawabmu."

"Kenapa dia tanggung–"

Luhan sudah naik ke meja, siap untuk berbaring, ketika Kris dan Tao dengan lembut menariknya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Baik." Sehun menyerah dan menuntun Luhan keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga. Yang belakangan tetap tertawa seperti anak kecil di belakang Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Bambi?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau menggemgam tanganku," Luhan berbisik dengan malu. Sehun memutar matanya. **_Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N:** malam yang panjang buat Sehun, porsi fanfic yang panjang buat readers tercinta :3

awalnya saya bingung mau update double atau tidak, tapi karena saya termasuk anak yang baik dan tidak sombong *ditampar bolak-balik* ulang...tapi karena banyak yang suka sama fanfic ICCL (ditambah saya yakin panjang segini pasti masih pada kurang) akhirnya double update~~~ *bagi-bagi samgyeopsal versi jpg* sebelum A/N juga ikutan panjang, go go go, click next, yehet~


	9. Chapter 8: The Sickness

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Ch. 8: The Sickness**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"TETAP DIAM!" Sehun berteriak pada Luhan yang memantul ke atas dan bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa menggosok gigimu jika kau memantul seperti itu," Sehun menggertak.

Anak yang mabuk berhenti –mata melebar, dengan polos menatap Sehun. Untuk sedetik, Sehun lupa bagaimana untuk bernapas. **_Mata itu... TAHAN DIRIMU SENDIRI SEHUN!_**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut menggosok gigi Luhan. (Anak yang lebih tua menuntut Sehun menggosok giginya atau dia tidak akan pergi tidur). Normalnya, Sehun **tidak akan peduli** jika Luhan pergi tidur atau tidak, tapi setelah mengingat bahwa dia berbagi tempat tidur denganya, Sehun menyadari jika ia menginginkan tidur, dia butuh anak yang lebih tua tertidur juga. Dia mau tidak mau melayaninya.

Setelah berjuang selama sepuluh menit yang melelahkan mencoba membuat Luhan memakai piyamanya, Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan ke tempat tidur. Dia mematikan lampunya dan berbaring. Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang dan dia kehabisan tenaga.

Sehun hampir saja menutup matanya ketika sesuatu mencolek pipinya.

"Ughhh...apa yang kau mau?" Sehun mengeluh.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Luhan merengek. **_Katakan pada anak yang ingin beristirahat di meja dapur tadi._**

"Kupikir aku sakit Sehunnie..." Dia cegukan.

"Idiot, kau hanya mabuk." Sehun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap teman sekamarnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Baru-baru ini, tubuhku bertingkah aneh...seperti jantungku akan berdetak cepat kapan pun aku dekat..." –dia berkedip berkali-kali pada Sehun–"itu berdetak sangat cepat aku takut itu akan melompat keluar dari dadaku! Bernapas hampir menjadi tidak mungkin. Seluruh wajahku akan terasa hangat tiba-tiba seperti seorang mendorong wajahku dekat ke perapian. Dan tubuhku akan merasakan sensasi terbakar, tapi bukan jenis terbakar yang buruk, Sehunnie, jenis yang baik. Telapak tanganku akan mulai berkeringat, dan lututku akan terasa lemah...ini sudah sering terjadi belakangan ini."

Dia melihat pada Sehun, alisnya melengkung dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku seperti itu, Sehunnie?" Dia menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan beberapa inchi lebih dekat, berharap untuk sebuah pelukan kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Pergi saja menemui dokter," Sehun menjawab sambil mendorong lengan Luhan menjauh.

"Bagaimana jika dokter tidak bisa mengobatiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan kesedihan tertulis di seluruh wajahnya.

"Nah, berarti kau gila. Sekarang DIAM dan pergi TIDUR. Sheesh." Sehun berpaling dari Luhan.

Sebelum benar-benar tidur, Sehun mendengar Luhan bergumam sesuatu dari belakangnya. "Aku hampir benar-benar gila."

Malam itu Sehun bermimpi bahwa dia mengejar seekor rusa khusus di dalam hutan. Rusanya bertingkah aneh karena berlari dengan pola zig-zag, memantul setiap saat, bahkan memukulkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohon. **_Sangat aneh..._**

Dia segera menangkap rusa itu dan ketika Sehun berada cukup dekat, dia menyadari bahwa rusa itu memiliki mata yang memandang tidak jelas. Dia tertawa. **_Itu adalah, tanpa diragukan, seekor Bambi yang mabuk._**

Pagi berikutnya, Sehun bangun pertama. Dia melihat ke sebelah kirinya –rambut kusut berwarna madu keluar dari selimut. **_Dia akan sangat membutuhkan sup-nya._**

"Mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan tadi malam?" Kris menanyakannya dengan tenang. Para hyung ada di sana di meja sarapan, memandang pada Sehun (menghakiminya).

"Aku mencoba untuk minum tapi seorang baby-face yang tolol berlari datang dan mencuri sojuku," Sehun menjelaskan sambil mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri sebuah telur dan saus.

"Kenapa dia –harus menghentikanmu –dari minum?" Xiumin bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Dia berkata tentang aku yang masih di bawah umur." Sehun mengangkat bahu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kepala yang *manis* bodoh itu...

Chanyeol tertawa. Anak yang tinggi itu sekarang memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja, tertawa dengan lucunya. Setelah menyeka air matanya, dia melihat ke arah Sehun dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya bahwa kau meminum liquor seperti bos? Heck, kau adalah yang kedua setelah Kris hyung dalam hal menangani alkohol."

"Aku mencoba mengambilnya dari dia, tapi dia benar-benar kuat. Aku tidak tahu dia akan mabuk dengan 1 botol–"

"Pagi semuanya," Luhan dengan takut-takut menyapa ketika dia masuk. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya, melihat penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Pagi hyung, ini aku sudah menghangatkan sup-nya untuk mu." Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan ke sebuah kursi kosong dan meletakan semangkuk sup di depannya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Sementara Luhan menyelesaikan sup-nya, dia tidak berani melihat pada anak yang lain. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya, mencoba sebisanya untuk menyedot sup-nya dalam diam. Itu terlihat lucu, setidaknya.

Akhirnya ketika ia selesai, ia mendongak, sekarang sadar teman-temannya sungguh-sungguh memperhatikannya –menunggu untuk gerakannya selanjutnya.

"Ahem." Luhan berdeham. "Aku minta maaf tentang kelakuanku tadi malam, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, aku yakin itu pasti memalukan. Aku akan menahan diri untuk minum di masa de-"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hyung, itu tidak apa-apa! Kami senang melihatmu bertingkah bodoh sendiri," seru Chanyeol keras, memberikan anak yang lebih tua sebuah kedipan.

"Ya tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan?" Luhan face palm. Ujung bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas.

"Bukan sesuatu yang memalukan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau hanya sangat menempel, tapi yang lain, bukan hal gila. Kau harus melihat Chanyeol mabuk, baru itu sebuah bencana. Kami harus membeli sebuah meja dapur baru setelahnya," tambah Lay, mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di lengan dari Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kau lucu saat mabuk," Tao menenangkannya. Luhan menggosok kepalanya, dia masih merasakan efek dari mabuk. Bagaimana dia akan mengambil catatan di kelas?

"Berharap kau tidak minum di malam sekolah huh?" Sehun menggoda. Anak yang lebih tua menembaknya dengan raut "ini-semua-salahmu". Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Luhan mendesah dan meninggalkan dapur. Sehun berlari setelahnya. Memegang pinggangnya, Sehun memutar Luhan agar menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi malam?"

"Hmm?"

"Tentang penyakitmu..."

Mata Luhan menyipit, pipinya sedikit berwarna pink. "T-tidak. Aku tidak ingat," dia tergagap.

Sehun menaikan alisnya. "Pastikan kau pergi menemui dokter. Itu mungkin bisa menjadi serius," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

(*Luhan*)

Seminggu kemudian, Luhan secara berangsur-angsur mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia jatuh pada Sehun, tidak peduli dia menginginkannya atau tidak.

Kapan pun dia mendapatkan pesan darinya (menuntut bubble tea), perutnya akan jungkir-balik dan dia juga tanpa sengaja tersenyum, meskipun dompetnya tipis. Dan jika dia tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Sehun setelah beberapa waktu, dia akan mulai khawatir.

Di sekolah, seringkali menemukan dirinya mencari Sehun, berharap untuk bisa makan siang dengannya atau setidaknya sedikit mengobrol (walau si maknae tidak terlalu suka mengobrol). **_Itu tidak apa-apa_**, Luhan berkata pada dirinya, **_sepanjang aku bisa melihatnya..._**

Bahkan ini menjadi lebih sulit baginya ketika mereka ada di rumah. Selama sarapan dan makan malam, dia akan duduk tepat di seberang Sehun jadi itu tidak akan terlalu mencolok bahwa dia diam-diam mengaguminya belakangan ini. Saat malam, dia akan meletakan tangan kanannya di dada, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu. Dia menoleh ke arah kanannya untuk menemukan punggung Sehun yang berhadapan dengannya. **_Bisakah dia tidak mendengarnya? Ini sangat keras..._**

Hanya setelah Sehun tertidur, Luhan bernapas dengan normal kembali. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Hmmm. Hyung, kurasa kau hanya tertekan. Sebuah buku ynag bagus bisa membuatmu relaks," Suho menyarankan setelah Luhan memberi tahunya tentang gejala yang ia alami (meninggalkan bagian bahwa gejala tersebut disebabkan oleh seorang anggota di rumah). Dia pergi ke perpustakaan di hari berikutnya, mengecek sebuah novel, dan membacanya, tapi itu tidak membantu.

"Pasti karena semua manisan yang kau makan hyung," Kyungsoo beralasan. "Aku bisa membuatkan mu jus sayuran–" Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata –dia belum seputus asa itu...masih belum.

"Kau hanya butuh udara segar. Pergilah keluar lebih sering. Aku menyarankan taman di dekat rumah kita," kata Kris sambil mengganti channel. "Apa kau mau datang denganku?" tanpa melihat pada Luhan, dia dengan mudah menjawab, "Maybe next time."

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa membantumu keluar dari kemerosotan ini? Belanja. Kumpulan merek terkenal dari baju baru dan tas yang bagus selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik," Tao bersiul. Luhan mengerang. **_Kenapa aku harus susah-susah bertanya?_**

"Apa ini pertanyaan tipuan, hyung?" tanya Chen, alis melengkung. Luhan mendesah. "Jangan dipikirkan Chen."

"Bagaimana dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat pikiranmu jauh dari hal yang menganggumu? Seperti menari," Kai berpendapat. Dia lalu memberikan Luhan pelajaran dance privat. Dan bahkan setelah mengambil penghilang rasa sakit (terima kasih pada pelajaran dance Kai), perasaanya untuk Sehun masih di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku mencarinya di internet," Xiumin berkata pada Luhan sambil mulai mengetik di laptopnya. "Okay, apa gejalamu tadi?" Luhan mendesah. "Lupakan Xiumin. Itu tidak berguna." **_Aku sudah mencobanya di internet_**.

"Hyung, itu tidak terdengar seperti kau sakit. Itu terdengar seperti kau menyukai seorang," kata Lay setelah mempertimbangkannya untuk waktu yang lacukup lama. "Apaaa?" Lay mengangkat bahu. "Aku bicara apa adanya."

Luhan memutuskan sejak dia tidak bisa meringankan "masalah"-nya, dia harus menghadapinya. Dia meneguk salivanya dan mengetuk di pintu dari kamar di sebelahnya.

"MASUK," pasangan Baekyeol memerintah dari dalam. **_Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang._** Luhan membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk, sedikit takut.

Saat dia memberi tahu tentang situasinya, tentu saja tanpa menyebutkan nama, mereka terus mengangguk; bahkan Chanyeol menulis seusatu di bawah.

"Nah hyung, ini kasus klasik dari cinta satu sisi." Baekhyun menerangkan.

"Cinta satu sisi?"

"Ya...setidaknya sampai orang lain mencintaimu juga?" selip Chanyeol. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Tidak mungkin_**.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun danChanyeol memandang satu sama lain untuk satu detik dan mengangguk –komunikasi dalam diam. Lalu Chanyeol memberikan Luhan potongan kertas yang ia tulis sebelumnya.

"Apa ini?" Luhan membaca semua kalimat yang ada di atas kertas. Matanya membesar.

"Apa ini benar-benar bisa bekerja?" tanya Luhan meragukan.

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, iya'kan?" Baekhyun menyetujui. Mereka mulai tertawa dan menggosokan dahi mereka bersama. Luhan menahan dorongan untuk pura-pura muntah.

"Okay. Aku akan mencobanya..."

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**X.W chat box:**

Xiaohunnie: baca terus :3 wkwkwk XD bambi shirtless...

Oh Luhan: saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa secepat ini ._.

lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ^^ keep reading~

cupcupcuphie12 : baca lagi dari awal/? lol

HunHan's Real: nggak papa, sekarang kan udah revuew ^^ Saengil chukkae /tebar bunga/ maaf telat ucapinnya juga kkk~

my lulu: saya bahagia kalian pada review :3 yehet~ ini udah update~

sera: iya kalau tidak ada halangan lanjutnya kilat ^^

ohsrh: /tubrukin kepalanya Luhan ke Sehun/? saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa cepet update ._.

ferinaferina: banget /gigit kamus/?

xldeer: baguslah kalau sisi fluff-nya masih sama ^^ ini udah lanjut~

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah follow/favorite dan review :D review selanjutnya ditunggu~  
**  
**

barangkali ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang pas, mohon maaf, silakan ingatkan author juga, seperti biasa update 1-2 hari dari sekarang~ silakan tebak-tebak berhadiah Luhan kira-kira mau apa...Yehet~~~


	10. Chapter 9: The Steps

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

Ch. 9: The Steps

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

-PANDUAN BAEKYEOL UNTUK MEMBUAT ORANG YANG KAU SUKA JUGA MENYUKAIMU-

Karena ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi teman sekamar, Luhan memutuskan bahwa surat cinta adalah opsi terbaiknya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam menulis surat, Luhan menanda tangani suratnya (Penggemar Rahasiamu) dan meletakannya di sebuah amplop pink. Dia perlu memberikan suratnya pada Sehun, tapi bagaimana? Luhan melirik teal hoodie yang Sehun suka pakai dan menjatuhka suratnya di sana. **_Semoga suratnya tidak jatuh._**

Kemudian Luhan buru-buru pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja, penasaran apakah Sehun sudah membaca suratnya atau belum. Ia lari ke kamar hanya untuk melihat Sehun membungkuk di bawah mejanya. Dia mendesah lega. **_Itu masih di sana...jadi dia masih belum membacanya._** Dahinya mengkerut. Harus bagaimana agar Sehun melihat bagian dalam kerudungnya?

"Sehun-ah, tidakah rasanya dingin di sini?" Luhan sedikit menggigil.

Sehun mendongak dan mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir juga begitu." Anak yang lebih muda menarik kerudung ke kepalanya dan sesuatu terjatuh. Dia mengambilnya, memutar-mutarnya, melihat hati besar di depannya, dan meremasnya.

"Heyyyyyy...kenapa kau tidak membacanya?" Luhan bertanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Itu pasti surat cinta lain dari anak perempuan yang duduk di belakangku di kelas." Sehun membuang remasan surat itu ke tempat sampah.

Luhan melihat ke tempat sampah, linglung. **_Sial!_**

Langkah 2: Ikuti Cari tahu lebih jauh tentang targetmu. Apa yang suka dia lakukan? Apa yang biasa membuatnya tertarik? Ajaklah di kegiatan yang sama. Jika kau dan orang yang kau suka berbagi kertetarikan yang sama, bagus bagimu! Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk berada di dekatnya, mungkin juga bisa menyentuhnya. Jika kau tidak punya kertertarikan yang sama dengan orang yang kau suka, buatlah sesuatu. Seperti dia suka berenang, minta dia untuk mengajarimu. Jika dia memainkan alat musik, cepatlah pesan online sebuah alat musik dan tontonlah video bagaimana cara memainkannya. Lakukan apapun yang harus kamu lakukan –habiskan banyak waktu dengannya!

Luhan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub yang Sehun ikuti karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli sebuah alat musik atau kemampuan untuk belajar memainkannya.

"Helo. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Ketua dari Musical Performance Club bertanya pada Luhan.

"Uhh. Apa kau punya daftar anggotamu yang sekarang? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa sesuatu." Perempuan itu memberikan Luhan sebuah daftar nama, matanya terus menelusuri ke bawah sampai nama "Oh Sehun" menghentikannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku berpikir untuk bergabung tapi apa anggota diwajibkan untuk tahu cara memainkan alat musik?"

"Tidak. Walaupun hampir semua anggota bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, anggota lain bisa menyanyi dan menari, dan beberapa hanya ikut bergabung jadi mereka bisa membantu dengan produksi musikal yang kami buat." **_Sempurna_**.

"Dimana aku harus mendaftar?" Luhan bertanya, pulpen sudah siap di tangannya.

Selama pertemuan klub selanjutnya, Luhan memastikan untuk datang lebih dulu. Dia duduk di belakang, dekat pintu.

"Luh- apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Oi! Sehun-ah! Kau bagian dari klub ini juga?" Aku tidak tahu." Luhan tersenyum nakal. Ia menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Sehun-ah duduk di sini."

Sehun melihatnya dengan curiga, tapi tetap duduk.

Walaupun Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apapun selama pertemuan, (dia hanya menangkap soal festival besar akan datang beberapa hari lagi), itu tidak berarti karena siku Sehun bersentuhan dengannya beberapa kali. Pada saat pertemuan berakhir (1 jam 45 menit kemudian) pipi Luhan memerah hanya karena kontak siku.

Sayangnya, pertemuan klub hanya dua kali dalam seminggu, Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apa...

Luhan, masih memakai seragam kerjanya, berdiri di depan pusat kebugaran universitas dan menarik napas. **_Kau bisa melakukan ini_**. Tao memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun sering mengunjungi pusat kebugaran setelah kelasnya usai, untuk berlari beberapa putaran di treadmill.

Setelah bertanya pada pelatih tombol mana yang harus dipencet, Luhan mulai latihan berlari pelan di treadmill. **_Ini tidak terlalu buruk..._**

"Sejak kapan kau mulai latihan?" sebuah suara familiar bertanya dari belakang. Luhan melihat ke belakang, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia kenal suara itu dengan baik.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau maksud?" Aku butuh menghilangkan beberapa pond, jadi aku datang untuk berlari kapan pun aku bisa." Luhan kembali berlari.

Sehun melihat ke monitor di treadmill dan menunjuk, "Jika kau mau menghilangkan beberapa pond, ku sarankan kau berlari di level 4 karena level 1 tidak akan membawamu kemana pun." Lalu dia memencet tombol level 4, dan Luhan hampir terjatuh wajah lebih dulu karena kecepatan yang naik tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih Sehun.." kata Luhan, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar sengit. Sekarang dia BENAR-BENAR akan kehilangan beberapa pond...

Langkah 3: Jadilah pasif. Biarkan target melakukan langkah pertama. Kau memulai kontak sebelumnya, sekarang kau menunggu. Tinggalkan orang itu sendirian untuk beberapa hari. Lihatlah jika orang itu mengetahui bahwa kau tidak ada disana. Jika dia merindukan keberadaanmu, dia akan mengirimi pesan atau menelponmu. Jika tidak, lanjutkan ke langkah 4, langkah terkahir.

Luhan dengan bebas melewati beberapa pertemuan klub, dia duduk di perpustakaan menunggu sebuah pesan dari Sehun menanyakan dia sedang ada dimana, tapi pesan itu tidak pernah datang. **_Pertemuannya pasti tidak penting jika dia tidak mengirimi pesan_** asumsi Luhan.

Di rumah, dia akan makan donat dan kue di depan Sehun, berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang diet Luhan dan menyarankan untuk pergi ke tempat gym dan kembali ke treadmill. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Sehun hanya memandangnya kosong dan memberinya sebuah serbet. "Ada remah-remah di mulutmu." Aish! Langkah 4 –**_jangan membuatku gagal!_**

Langkah 4: Keluarkan isi hatimu. Minta orang yang kau suka untuk bertemu denganmu di tempat sendirian dan katakan semuanya. Pastikan untuk menyebutkan betapa pentingnya petemuan ini untukmu. Jika dia benar-benar peduli, dia akan datang. Dan jika dia juga menyukaimu, SELAMAT! Jika tidak, lalu...di sana ada cukup banyak crayon lain di kotak J

"Luhan hyung!" Baekyeol memanggil, berlari menuju anak yang lebih tua yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat perpustakaan.

"Hei Baekhyun! Hei Chanyeol! Luhan dengan senang menyapa pasangan itu.

"Jadi...bagaimana keadaannya? Apa orang yang kau suka sudah tahu kau suka padanya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Masih belum, tapi dia akan. Aku ada dilangkah 4." Chanyeol membuat "O" dengan mulutnya.

"Beritahu kami jika kami bisa membantu."

"Sebenarnya kau bisa. Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan bertukar shift denganku di kafe, jadi aku bisa bertemu orangnya nanti malam?" Luhan bertanya, mata memohon.

"Tidak masalah hyung!" Chanyeol hormat pada Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa.

"Oh! Aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk nanti malam." Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kembang api. Kupikir itu akan menyenangkan jika kita bermain dengan kembang api setelah...kau tahu.." Luhan menjawab dengan malu. Baekyeol terkekeh pada hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi malu.

"Yeah, kami tahu hyung. Semoga beruntung! FIGHTING!" mereka berteriak saat Luhan berlari untuk membeli beberapa kembang api.

Dia mengirimi Sehun pesan –

'Hey temui aku di taman bermain dekat rumah kita nanti 6 pm. Ini sangat penting, jadi jangan terlambat!

Luhan menekan kirim. Ini dia. Dia benar-benar akan mengatakan pada Sehun tentang perasaanya. Ia sangat bersemangat dan gugup bersamaan. Jam 6 tidak bisa datang lebih cepat.

(*Sehun*)

5:30 PM

Zzzzz. Zzzzzz. Sehun memeriksa pesan dari Luhan dan membalas –

Baik.

**_Apanya yang sangat penting bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganku di taman bermain... tidakah dia tahu kita tinggal bersama?_** Seseorang menepuknya dan Sehun kehilangan rentetan pikiranya.

"Apa?!"

"Ketua klub membutuhkanmu. Ini darurat. Dekan tidak puas dengan musik aransemennya, jadi dia membuat semua anggota klub mengajukan yang baru."

Sehun mengerang namun dia berdiri dan mengikuti teman sekelasnya ke ruang pertemuan. **_Ini akan sangat lama._**

7:30 PM.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya sedikit kesal. Pertemuannya belum selesai selama 2 jam sebelumnya dan dia kelelahan.

"Masih belum, Sehun. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukannya sekali lagi dan memastikannya mengalir." Ketua memberikan Sehun tumpukan kertas musik. Dia mengutuk dalam batin.

_Beep. Beep_. Ponselnya kehabisan daya.

8:00 PM.

Akhirnya semuanya diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Sehun menggosok lehernya. Jika pertemuannya lebih lama lagi, dia akan membanting sebuah gitar. Dia berdiri dan mengikuti beberapa temannya dari klub, yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu mereka akan menghancurkan taman bermain di dekat lingkungan rumahku. Aku sangat kecewa karena aku tumbuh besar di taman bermain itu." Satu dari mereka menyebutkan. **_Taman bermain... taman bermain? SH*T! Luhan!_**

Sehun berlari keluar dari pintu, menubruk beberapa orang, tapi dia tidak berhenti untuk minta maaf. Dia tetap berlari.

8:10 PM.

Dia sampai di taman bermain. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, dia melihat sekeliling area.

**_Di sana dia!_**

Luhan sedang duduk di ayunan. Dia sedang memegang sesuatu...**_kembang api?_**

Sehun melangkah mendekat tapi kemudian berhenti. Menyadari sesuatu.

**_Dia...menunggu sepanjang waktu?_**

"HEII!" Sehun berteriak pada anak yang lebih tua.

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun berjalan menuju sosok di ayunan.

Ini sudah malam, tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat raut wajah anak yang lebih tua dengan jelas, bahkan dari jauh.

Sehun berhenti.

Wajah Luhan...

Wajahnya...benar-benar sangat kecewa, bahkan sakit.

Melihat ekspresi menyakitkan dari anak yang lebih tua menyentak hatinya**_. K-kenapa...Luhan..._**

Sebuah gelombang emosi menghantam Sehun. Keras.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf ya readers tersayang, saya lagi sibuk kemarin jadi telat buat publish fanficnya dan kali ini juga belum bisa double update...Maaf ya, tapi mulai Senin nanti sudah mulai senggang lagi kok, bisa update lebih banyak~ Semoga ini nggak ada typo-nya. Dan hari ini, 26 Jan 2014 ada gempa di Kebumen (getarannya sampai rumah lagi...) saya belum sempat lihat lagi berita terbarunya, tapi semoga tidak memakan korban jiwa, dan mari doa'kan untuk mereka disana.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah follow/favorite khususnya yang review :D /hugh tight/ jangan bosen-bosen yah kasih review, nistain saya juga boleh/? kkk~ XOXO...


	11. Chapter 10: The Silence

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Silence**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Apa kau akan tetap mengabaikanku?!" Sehun berteriak pada punggung Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan ini membuat Sehun gila. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima tipe perlakuan seperti ini...okay mungkin dia tahu.

Terlambat 2 jam ke pertemuan sangat tidak bisa diterima, tapi tidak peduli berapa kali Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak bermaksud untuk terlambat, anak yang lebih tua tetap diam. Dia bahkan tidak mengakui Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa Luhan menolak untuk bicara atau bahkan melihat padanya lagi menyakiti Sehun. Sangat banyak.

"YAH! Katakan padaku ada apa!" Sehun hampir berteriak, sudah cukup dengan kesunyiannya.

Tidak ada apapun.

Anak yang lebih tua memilih untuk terus berjalan. Sehun memandang punggung Luhan sambil berlari menyusul.

Mereka ada di depan rumah dan Luhan sedang mengambil kuncinya keluar ketika Sehun membuat usaha mati-matian terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Dia menggenggam baju Luhan dan menahannya, seperti hidupnya bergantung disana.

Luhan berdiri membeku di tempat.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa...?" Sehun memohon di belakangnya.

Luhan mendesah sedih. "Lupakan," ia bergumam sangat pelan sampai membuat Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Sehun dengan berani bertanya, walaupun dia sangat takut dengan jawabannya sementara kesunyian tetap berada di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak ada apapun.

Luhan tidak bergerak ataupun bicara. Dia tidak bisa. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Dia benar-benar lelah.

"Aku menganggapnya ya." Sehun bertahan, masih berpegang pada baju Luhan. Dia mencengkramnya sangat erat, kerutan pasti akan terbentuk ketika ia melepaskannya.

"Apanya yang penting? Apapun itu, kau bisa bilang padaku di rumah, kenapa harus membuatku bertemu denganmu di taman bermain? Dan karena aku tidak muncul, kau harusnya pergi. Orang macam apa yang menunggu selama 2 jam?" lanjut Sehun.

Mata Luhan berlinang, tapi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerah.

Dia menahan tangisnya...air mata yang mengancam turun ke pipinya. Air mata yang Sehun tidak bisa lihat.

Luhan mengambil napas. "Aku sangat lelah."

Sehun hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Luhan berusaha keras untuk menenangkan suaranya.

Sebersit rasa bersalah menyerang Sehun.

Perlahan dia melepas baju Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua memasukan kuncinya di pintu dan memutarnya. Sehun dengan malas mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei Luhan hyung! Bagaimana jadinya?" pasangan Baekyeol muncul di lorong sesaat Luhan masuk, lebih terlihat seperti mereka sudah menunggu.

"S-Sehun?" mata Baekhyun melebar saat ia melihat si maknae melangkah masuk di belakang Luhan. Keduanya menampakan ekspresi gelap.

Pasangan Baekyeol saling bertukar pandang.

Sehun hendak bertanya pada mereka, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba menurunkan tas dari bahunya.

Luhan membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu pak kembang api.

"Ini. Aku tidak menggunakannya, jadi..bersenang-senanglah." Dia memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan lorong tanpa kata-kata lain.

Sehun melihat sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Sekali lagi, sesuatu menyentak hatinya. **_Kenapa..._**

Chanyeol berdeham. "Umm. Kau bersama Luhan hyung?"

Sehun tersadar dan mengganti perhatiannya dari tempat dimana Luhan tadi ada.

"Yeah," dia menjawab pendek. Pasangan itu sekali lagi saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya, dengan jelas merasa sebal karena dia merasa mereka tahu sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa," seru pasangan itu. Mereka berbelok untuk pergi, berbisik satu sama lain.

**_Aku butuh berbaring._**

Sehun melangkah pelan-pelan di tangga. Dia cemas dengan apa yang menunggunya di tangga paling atas. Akhirnya, dia berdiri di depan kamarnya, tangan berada di kenop pintu –tidak terlalu yakin untuk membukanya. Apa dia siap untuk menghadapi Luhan? Sendirian dengannya? Sehun menahan napas dan memutar kenopnya.

Luhan sudah memakai piyama, berjalan lurus ke tempat tidur ketika Sehun masuk. Anak yang lebih tua berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya, terlihat gelisah.

Luhan tidak bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya bicara,"Lihat. Kita perlu bicara tentang ini karena kita berbagi kamar. Aku tidak mau orang yang berbagi tempat tidur denganku marah padaku. Jadi katakan saja."

Sehun menunggu respon Luhan, menahan napasnya, tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri disana, menyebabkan Sehun mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku akan mulai. Klub mengalami keadaan gawat. Kami harus menyusun potongan baru untu dekan dan ketua sedang panik, dan itu berjalan—"

"Apa aku bagimu?" Luhan menyela. Dia akhirnya melihat Sehun –tepat di matanya.

Kaget, Sehun tergagap, "A-apa?"

"Apa aku tidak penting?" lanjut Luhan, suara tegas dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu berhubungan—" Sehun tahu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ekspresi Luhan yang tak terbaca berubah menjadi ekspresi tersakiti. Sehun langsung berharap dia tidak mengatakannya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terbentuk di dahi Sehun dan dia bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ekspresi tersakiti Luhan dengan cepat berubah menjadi ketidakacuhan.

"Jika kau tidak mau datang, kau seharusnya mengirim pesan," kata Luhan tenang.

"Aku lupa okay?" Sehun berkata tanpa berpikir. Dia melihat tangan kanan Luhan mengepal.

"Itu tidak baik," kata Luhan di antara gertakan giginya.

"Dengar. Ini semua karena pertemuan bodoh itu. Bisakah kita lanjut? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tuntut Sehun.

"Lupakan saja semuanya," kata Luhan datar.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan kenapa Luhan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Seperti aku akan percaya! Itu benar-benar tidak bisa bukan apa-apa jika kau menunggu 2 jam. Hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu selama itu."

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku . Itu." Luhan menekan setiap katanya, membuat Sehun bingung.

"A-Aku..apa lagi aku harus memanggilmu?! Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku!?"

"Lupakan! AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU SEKARANG!" Luhan menaikan suaranya. Matanya mulai berkabut.

"YA SUDAH!" Sehun berteriak balik dan naik ke tempat tidur. Dia menarik selimutnya sampai kepala –jantung berdetak kalut.

Dia menunggu yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam untuk mendengar langkah kaki Luhan, tapi sesaat lampunya mati, dan ruangan menjadi gelap.

Jujur, walaupun ia tahu bahwa mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat, dia berharap untuk mendengar bunyi keriat di tempat tidur milik Luhan di sampingnya, tapi dia tidak mendengarnya. Malahan, dia mendengar pintu kamar tertutup pelan.

Sehun hanya berbaring di sana, memandang langit-langit, tapi tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat. Awalnya dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, **_ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi_**, tapi satu jam kemudian sudah jelas Luhan tidak kembali lagi.

Tempat tidurnya tidak pernah terasa begitu dingin.

Selama satu jam, Sehun melongok dan berputar. Dia sangat ingin tidur, untuk menghilangkan denyut di kepalanya, tapi ini menghindarkannya.

Menyerah, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam, memastikan tidak membuat hyungnya bangun. Ketika dia sampai di lantai bawah, matanya otomatis melihat ke arah sofa berharap untuk melihat sekilas rambut coklat madu yang familiar, tapi sofanya tak didiami. Ia mendesah.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur..**_Lampunya menyala..Aku penasaran jika dia.._**

Sehun masuk ke dapur dan melihat sekilas seorang di sana, bahunya turun.

"Hei Sehun. Es krim?" tawar Chanyeol. Ia mempunyai semangkuk besar es krim coklat dan satu botol wipe cream di sebelah mangkuknya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun membuka lemari pendingin dan membawa keluar sebuah botol air dingin. Dia menenggak minumannya. Ia menonton Chanyeol memakan snack paginya (sekarang pukul 2:15 A.M).

Sehun membuka mulutnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi menutupnya kembali sebelum sebuah kata keluar. Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Luhan hyung tidur di kamar kami," kata Chanyeol, melihat ke arah Sehun –menunggu untuk sebuah respon dari si maknae.

"Oh."

Sehun mengatakan selamat malam pada hyungnya dan meninggalkan dapur. Ketika dia sampai ke pintunya, ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk melirik pintu di samping kamarnya, pintu dari kamar Baekyeol. Pintu dimana Luhan ada di baliknya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dia sampai merasa frustasi? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi masuk ke kamar.

Dia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

Pagi berikutnya selama sarapan, Sehun sedang memilah makanannya ketika Luhan berjalan masuk. Sehun mendongak padanya.**_ Terlihat seperti dia tidur dengan baik_**. Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena sudah mengkhawatirkan anak yang lebih tua.

Tidak seperti minggu sebelumnya, Luhan tidak duduk di kursi biasanya (satu tepat di depan Sehun), malahan dia duduk di ujung lain meja. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mendesah.

Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terus melihat pada serealnya yang membosankan, tapi kapanpun Sehun mendengar suara Luhan dari sisi lain, dia akan membatu. Anak yang lebih tua sedang mengobrol bersama hyungnya yang lain seperti biasanya. Sehun mengepalkan giginya.

**_Kenapa aku merasa seperti sampah? Kenapa dia sangat mempengaruhiku?_**

Bahkan sewaktu mereka berjalan ke kampus, Luhan, yang biasanya akan berjalan di sebelahnya, menjauh. Sehun melakukan yang terbaik untuk berakting tidak peduli, tapi dia tahu lebih baik.

Selama makan siang, mata Sehun dengan cepat mencari sekeliling kafetaria untuk seorang khusus... Luhan tidak ada di sana.

Sehun mengutuk dalam batin sambil terduduk. Dia tidak dalam mood untuk makan, dan dia benar-benar tahu bahwa teman sekamarnya tidak akan datang...

Tapi sebagian kecil dirinya _**berharap**_ bahwa Luhan menemukannya duduk sendirian dan bergabung dengannya seperti biasa.

Sehun memandang kue strawberi di nampannya. Dia membenci kue rasa strawberi, tapi dia akan selalu mengambilnya karena...

FLASBACK (seminggu lebih awal)

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan melambai dengan gembira pada maknae dari seberang kafetaria. Lalu dia dengan cepat berjalan menuju Sehun, menempatkan nampannya turun dengan suara clang.

"Mereka mempunyai kue strawberi hari ini! Aku menginginkan lebih dari satu tapi wanita itu tidak memperbolehkanku!" seru anak yang lebih tua, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun memberikan kuenya. Mata Luhan melebar. "Kau memberiku kue strawberimu?" Dia enggan menerima potongan kue itu.

"Ambil saja. Aku kenyang jadi aku tidak menginginkannya." Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Oh-Okay! Terima kasih Sehun-ah!" Luhan menggigit kuenya, berulang kali melihat Sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun memutar matanya, tapi dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh pada anak laki-laki imut itu.

(beberapa menit sebelumnya)

Sehun sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan ketika ia mendengar suara familiar dari area kue. Dia melihat ke sana dan menemukan Luhan.

"APAA! Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan potongan lain?! Bagaimana jika aku membayarnya?"

Luhan melotot pada wanita, yang tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya bisa memberikan setiap siswa satu. Peraturan kafetaria."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, masih kaget.

"Peraturan kafetaria!? Itu bodoh!"

Wanita itu menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi.

"Ayolah...noona..." Luhan mencoba menggunakan aegyonya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Setelah memberikan pout imutnya yang terakhir, dia menyerah dan pergi ke area minuman.

Sehun mendatangi area kue (area yang jarang ia datangi), mengambil satu kue strawberi dan menaruhnya di nampan.

FLASHBACK SELESAI.

Mulai hari itu, Sehun akan selalu mengambil sesuatu dari area kue karena dia tahu Luhan pasti akan menginginkan bagian kedua.

Itu menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan –Luhan akan terus menatap kue di nampan Sehun. Sehun lalu akan berbohong bahwa dia sudah kenyang dan tidak bisa menghabiskannya, lalu memberikannya pada anak yang lebih tua.

Sehun berdiri dan membuang makanannya yang belum tersentuh. Makan siang tidak menarik lagi.

Sisa hari itu, Sehun menjadi benar-benar moody. Teman sekelasnya mencatat bahwa dia lebih menakutkan.

Di rumah, dia mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari anak lain. Pertama, ia menghabiskan satu jam di keyboard, tapi lama-lama menjadi membosankan. Kemudian ia bergabung bersama hyungnya di ruang tamu. Dia menonton Tao dan Chen bermain video game, tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain.

"Di luar hujan lebat," kata Xiumin sambil melihat keluar dari jendela.

"Apa Luhan hyung membawa payung?" tanya Suho. Dia datang ke sofa, bersiap duduk di sebelah maknae, yang tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari ke tangga.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Xiumin. Suho mengangkat bahu, terlihat bingung juga.

Detik berikutnya, sang maknae turun dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Dia berjalan melewati hyungnya, tanpa mengucapkan pamit, dia keluar dari pintu dan di tengah hujan lebat.

Di bawah payungnya, Sehun berdiri di depan Heavenly Cafe. Dia melihat Luhan sedang melap meja.

Menilai dari bagaimana orang lain pergi setelah mereka selesai bersih-bersih, dan Luhan masih berada di dalam kafe, Sehun tahu bahwa anak itu tidak membawa payungnya.

Luhan ragu-ragu berjalan menuju pintu kafe (bosnya membuat Luhan pergi jadi dia bisa menguncinya) dan membukanya, merasakan angin dingin yang menerpanya. Dahinya berkerut.

Tapi dari ujung matanya, dia melihat sesuatu...sebuah payung.

Luhan melihat sekeliling, memeriksa jika si pemilik payung masih ada di dekatnya.

Tidak melihat siapa pun, ia mengambil payung itu dan membukanya –itu mempunyai balok musik di seluruh bagian. Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan sedang berbelok ketika dia melihat seorang jauh beberapa kaki darinya.

Siluet familiar memakai teal hoodie basah kuyup.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N**: Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review terjemahan fanfiction ini ^^~ thank you yang masih setia nunggu~ Happy Chinese New Year bagi yang merayakan... dan lagi, kali ini bukan double update, maafkan saya ;A; masih belum punya cukup waktu dan lagi saya sedang terkena mood swing -3- Review?

-oOo-

**X.W chat bow:**

**LayChen Love Love 2**: konflik? tenang, ada konfliknya, konflik yang sama sekali tak terduga, hahaha /ketawa nista/ ini udah lanjut~

**lisnana1**: Figthing~ Yehet~ ini udah lanjut maaf lama ;A;

**sera**: maap lama kaka ;A; ini udah lanjut~

**Oh LUhan**: hehhe, sarap memang XD

**ohsrh**: yap, Luhan sadar juga... Jangan cincang Sehun nanti Luhan menjanda, aku tak relaaaa/?

**cupcupcuphie12**: sabar, nanti romance-nya juga full :3 ini fanfcition terjemahan, saya cuma terjemahin aja, isi di luar tanggung jawab saya ;A;

**KokkiBear**: iya, tapi belakangan lagi sibuk jadi sekarang agak lama update... Sehun mulai suka kok walau belum mau ngaku...

**Happybacon**: '-')d terus baca ya~~

**kim heeki**: KTP dulu mana KTP/? sip~

**fuawaliyaah**: kasian iya~

**ferinaferina**: iya, tapi belakangan sibuk jadi belum bisa double update kali ini ;A;

**LevesqueXavier**: sudah~~~

**my lulu**: belum bisa double update lagi ;A; /makan kamus/

**justelf**: thank you~ ^^

**ID**: mau bantuin lulu, lumayan langkah-langkahnya bisa di ikutin /ehem/

**hunhanhanhun**: sudah di post~

**WinterHeaven**: saya juga belakangan jadi sibuk ;A; ini udah lanjut~

**Niel Hill**: Sehun pabo~~ u.u

**IkaIkaHUn11:** kasih tisu '-')/

**hunhanminute**: iya yang di lift itu Sehun~

**VirXiaoLu**: he'eh :( /tabok Sehun/

**linxz**: Sehun tahu kok harus ketemu sama Luhan, tapi takdir belum mengijinkan/?

**ohseheol**: ini udah lanjut '-')d

**raran**: welcome :3 /big hug/

**Oh Luhan**: ini udah lanjut '-')d

**oxweareonexo**: ini udah di lanjut, maaf lama ;A;

**guesswho**: aku anak baik, ramah dan rajin menabung ;A; /di tabok/

**hunhanshipper**: karena sudah waktunya/? ini udah di lanjut, maaf lama ;A;

**Ranpenita**: Sehun emang pabo! /dicekek/

-oOo-


	12. Chapter 11: The Surprise

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (since Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 11: The "Surprise"**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"S-Sehun?" Luhan berteriak pada sosok hoodie. Orang itu berhenti.

Luhan berlari menuju anak laki-laki yang basah kuyup, dengan segera menggunakan payungnya untuk melindungi badan anak yang lebih muda dari air hujan.

"Sehun! Kau sangat basah! Apa yang kau lakukan tanpa payung?!" tuntut Luhan.

Sehun memandangi Luhan untuk beberapa detik, melihat dalam ekspresi khawatir anak yang lebih tua.

"Kau bicara denganku lagi..." gumam Sehun seakan dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa pembicaraan ini benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Ya... Ayo pulang."

Karena Sehun lebih tinggi, Luhan yang memegang payung untuk mereka berdua terlihat sedikit canggung, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak keberatan.

Mereka menunggu sinyal merah untuk pejalan kaki berganti menjadi hijau ketika sebuah mobil, berbelok tajam, sangat dekat dengan pinggiran jalan, melemparkan sebuah gelombang air ke arah mereka.

Luhan memekik, menutup matanya rapat. Sehun reflek menempatkan dirinya di antara air yang datang dan Luhan. SPLASHHH

Luhan menunggu, kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kapan air akan mengenainya?

Akhirnya ia mengintip –Sehun berdiri di depannya, lebih basah dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

Luhan terkesiap. Sehun menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mencegah Luhan menjadi basah.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Kau bisa sakit!" seru Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Harus lebih dari ini untuk membuatku sakit." Dia mengambil payung dari genggaman Luhan dan memegangnya untuk mereka berdua sambil berjalan menyebrang jalan.

Luhan terus melihat padanya. Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia membuat matanya terus fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menyeringai.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Suho sudah menunggu di pintu. Dia mengeluarkan desahan lega melihat mereka berdua.

"Jadi itu kemana kau pergi."

"Hmm?" Luhan melihat Suho, bingung dengan apa yang dia maksud. Sehun hanya berjalan cepat menjauh, meninggalkan dua hyungnya di belakang.

"Sudahlah," kata Suho tersenyum.

(*Sehun*)

Setelah Sehun mengeringkan dirinya, ia melompat ke tempat tidur, masuk ke dalam hangatnya selimut yang sangat ia butuhkan.

_Achoo!_ Sehun bersin.

_Achooo! Achoo!_

**_Oh sial._**

Luhan masuk dan bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun? Apa kau demam? Perlu aku ambilkan selimut lagi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan bayi kau tahu.." **_apa dia dengar aku bersin?_**

Dia memutar badannya, membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan merayap ke bagian tempat tidurnya, masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia terus menatap pada anak di sampingnya –memeriksa apa dia benar baik-baik saja.

Sehun terus berdoa –**_jangan bersin...janganbersin...apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan bersin!_**

"Umm...Sehun-ah?"

**_Sehun-ah?_**

Luhan *dengan mesra* memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Sehun merasakan bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Yeah?"

"A-Aku...minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku seharusnya tidak berteriak padamu," katanya sedih.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka berbaring di sana dalam kesunyian. Punggung Sehun masih menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku pantas menerimanya..Aku minta maaf sudah terlambat," aku Sehun.

"Sangat sangat terlambat," goda Luhan.

"Tutup mulutmu," balas Sehun. Ia merasakan tangan Luhan memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan menyuruh hyung mu untuk tutup mulut." Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan, Sehun bisa tahu bahwa anak yang lebih tua mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

"Diam?" canda Sehun, menyebabkan keduanya tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Tawa Luhan yang manis dan lembut tertanam di Sehun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia menikmati untuk mendengarkannya.

Menit berlalu dan dua anak laki-laki itu dengan nyaman berbaring di tempat tidur. Atmosfer menjadi lembut dan hangat.

Sehun sangat ingin bertanya pada Luhan tentang hal apa pada pertemuan di taman bermain, tapi ia memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik untuk tidak merusak moodnya. Luhan berbicara dengannya lagi, dan dia sungguh senang. Anak yang lebih tua hanya mengabaikannya untuk sehari, tapi ia merasakan seperti sudah berhari-hari.

Akhirnya Luhan menguap. "Selamat malam Sehun-ah."

Untuk pertama kali sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar, Sehun menjawab balik, "Malam...h-hyung."

Jujur, menggunakan kata "hyung" untuk memanggil Luhan masih terasa asing bagi si maknae. Mungkin dia terdengar seperti idiot.

Dia melirik dari bahunya untuk melihat jika Luhan hyung mendengarnya –anak laki-laki itu sudah tertidur. Kelopak matanya berdenyut, dan napasnya teratur. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini (ini rekor), bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas.

Dia tersenyum pada pemandangan anak yang tertidur.

_Achoo!_

Sehun langsung menutupi mulutnya, khawatir dia akan membangunkan anak yang lebih tua, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak bergerak. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Dia lalu memutar badannya, jadi sekarang ia menghadap Luhan.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur, kata "Luhan hyung" lolos dari bibirnya.

(*Luhan*)

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! Banguuun," perintah Luhan sambil menggoncang anak yang lain.

**_Sejak kapan dia menjadi tukang tidur?_** Luhan berpikir. Biasanya jam weker dengan mudah melaksanakan tugas membangunkan anak yang lebih muda, tapi karena beberapa alasan hari ini, gagal.

Anak itu bergumam, "Lima menit lagi..."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia jatuh padanya lagi?

**_Oh yeah...Itulah kenapa_**. Sehun baru saja tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya, dan perut Luhan sekarang ini sedang berputar karenanya.

**_Aish..dia akan terlambat masuk kelas jika dia tidak bangun._**

Luhan menjentik dahi Sehun, membuatnya langsung terbangun.

"YAHHHH!" tempat di dahinya, di mana Luhan baru saja menjentiknya mulai memerah.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau akan terlambat, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan."

Sehun mendelik pada anak yang lebih tua. "Hyung, ada banyak cara lain untuk membangunkanku. Cara yang tidak menyakitkan," ia mengerang.

"H-hyu-hyung?" Luhan bertanya, mata membesar. "A-apa kau b-barusan memanggilku hyung?" anak yang lebih tua tergagap, sulit untuk mempercayai telinganya.

"Yeah. Bukankah itu yang kau mau aku memanggilmu? Kecuali kau memilih Bambi?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya nakal.

Pikiran Luhan mulai berkabut. **_Hyung...dia akhirnya memanggilku hyung..._**

Matanya tidak fokus ketika Sehun melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Helo? Apa kau di sana? Luhan hyung?"

**_Itu lagi!...Hyung...Dia memanggilku hyung..._**

Sehun memutar matanya pada anak laki-laki yang linglung. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Lantai bawah di meja sarapan, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun menikmati bakon dan biskuit kejunya. Luhan duduk di depannya, di tempat biasanya, tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tidak perlu bangun sepagi ini (kelas pertamanya mulai masih lama), tapi dia ingin. Dia merasa buruk karena sudah mengabaikan Sehun. Setelah berpikir tentang hal ini seharian kemarin, Luhan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Sehun karena dia putus asa jatuh cinta dengannya. Anak yang lebih muda tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mengaku hari itu di taman bermain, jadi Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena lupa datang.

Apa itu sakit? **_Ya. SANGAT...tapi tidak melihatnya lebih menyakitkan_**.

Luhan sangat marah pada anak yang lebih muda ketika dia tidak muncul. Dia ingin pergi, tapi sebagian kecil darinya penasaran apakah anak itu akan muncul, jadi dia menunggu dengan susah payah...

Dan menunggu...

Setiap detik membuatnya sengsara. Setiap menit menambah ketakutan bahwa anak itu tidak peduli dengannya sama sekali. Setiap jam mengancam untuk mematahkannya dari dalam.

Dia mengeluarkan kembang api dan memandangi pancaran kilauan yang cantik dari batangnya. Saat dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari jauh, dia merasa lega bercampur dengan limpahan kekesalan.

Ia menginginkan penjelasan darinya, tapi Luhan tidak bisa membuat dirinya mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah merasa di ejek, memberi tahu anak lain kenapa dia menunggu hanya akan semakin membongkarnya.

Malam itu, dia pergi ke kamar Baekyeol untuk mencari sedikit kenyamanan. Dia tidak perlu memberitahu mereka bahwa Sehun yang menerima cinta satu sisinya, mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Mereka memberitahunya bahwa itu sangat nyata karena dia khusus peduli kepada teman sekamarnya. Luhan bertanya pada mereka kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melihat perasaanya yang sesungguhnya jika itu sangatlah nyata. Mereka tidak menjawab.

Saat sarapan, dia menghindari Sehun karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya melihat si maknae membuatnya sulit. Memikirkan si maknae membuatnya sulit bahkan untuk fokus di kelasnya. Dia akan sering memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat apa anak yang lebih muda setidaknya mengirimi sebuah pesan, tapi dia tidak.

Perasaan untuk mengomel masih melekat dalam dirinya saat dia sedang bekerja. Dia sedang melayani pesanan kustomer ketika sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Rupanya ponsel dari orang yang berada di ujung lain, yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai kekasihnya, menginginkan caramel latte, yang dengan senang laki-laki itu pesankan sesaat setelah memutuskan telponnya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada hari dimana Sehun akan membuatnya membeli bubble tea. Itulah saat dimana perasaan mengomelnya menghilang. Dia merindukan anak laki-laki lainnya.

Jadi ketika Luhan melihat sosok teal hoodie di tengah hujan, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh rasa sukanya ke samping dan hanya fokus menjadi Sehun hyung. Ya. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan anak itu, walaupun dia hanya hyung bersama 11 lainnya.

**_Selama aku bisa berada di sisimu, Sehun-ah._**

"Luhan hyung!" seru Sehun.

"..Oh! Sehun. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan melihatmu di sekolah... Bye hyung." Sehun melambai sambil meninggalkan dapur.

"Bye Sehun-ah!" balas Luhan semangat.

Anak yang lain turun ke lantai bawah, terkejut Luhan sudah bangun dan bahkan membuat sarapan.

'Oh yeah Baekhyun, karena kau bekerja hari ini, apa kau keberatan membawa payung ini denganmu? Aku menemukannya kemarin di depan kafe. Pemiliknya bisa saja datang mencarinya jadi bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?"

Dari lemari, Luhan membawa keluar sebuah payung dengan balok musik.

"Hyung, itu payung Sehun," jawab Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Luhan tergagap.

Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

(*Sehun*)

Seminggu kemudian, semuanya kembali normal. Selama makan siang, Luhan akan datang mencari Sehun dan mereka makan bersama. Sehun tetap tidak bicara banyak (dia hanya bukan tipe cerewet), tapi ia pelan-pelan akrab dengan anak yang lebih tua. Hyung yang lain pun menyadarinya. Mereka berkomentar banyak tentang bagaimana Sehun tidak terlihat dingin dan jauh lagi. Mereka bahkan berterima kasih pada Luhan karena sudah menjadi "pengaruh baik" pada Sehun, mendapatkan pandangan dingin dari yang paling muda. Luhan tertawa dan Sehun akan melunakkan pandangannya, hanya sedikit.

Sabtu.

Sehun sedang memegang sebuh foto lama, memandanginya lembut. **_Aku akhirnya 19 hari ini, Ibu_**. Ia meletakkan fotonya kembali di laci mejanya dan turun ke lantai bawah di mana semua hyungnya menunggu dirinya.

Dia tahu mereka membuat pesta kejutan. Hyungnya mudah di tebak. Mereka mencoba berakting seperti hari ini tidaklah spesial...

Tapi para hyungnya adalah aktor yang buruk.

Sehun menangkap mereka berbisik dengan yang lain tentang balon dan bahan pesta. Ketika dia datang di ruangan, mereka dengan tergesa membicarakan hal lain. **_Cara halus_**. Dia bahkan melihat hadiah yang disembunyikan di bawah meja dapur.

Sesaat dia melangkah ke dapur malam itu, para hyungnya muncul dan berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN!"

Karena hyungnya berusaha yang terbaik untuk berakting seperti mereka tidak merencanakan apapun, Sehun membalas kemurahan hati mereka dan berakting seperti ia terkejut.

"Wow! Hyung!"

Semua hyungnya tertawa, denga jelas senang bahwa mereka "mengejutkan" si maknae.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun-ah!" Luhan maju ke depan, membawa sebuah kue berlapis...strawberi. **_Tentu saja..._**

Bahkan dengan kue strawberi, Sehun akui sejauh ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. Dia masuk ke dalam suasana hangat dari hyungnya, semuanya merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan senang ketika Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun-ah kau belum memakan kue mu."

"Aku akan memakannya nanti," jawab Sehun. **_Tepatnya tidak akan pernah._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N :** Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review di ICCL~ big hug for you :D

yeah, saya kembali, maaf lama~ kali ini masih belum bisa double update tapi chapter kali ini lumayan panjang. HunHan baikan, kejutan ulang tahun Sehun, dan kue strawberi...Sehun tidak suka strawberi karena itu... lol same with me Sehun-ah, I prefer chocolate one~ /no one asking, okay/ Dan maaf kalau masih ada typo yang lolos ;A; next chapter chop chop...

P.S: ada yang punya rekomen lagu slow/mellow favorite? buat nambahin playlist mp3, Korean atau English...

* * *

**X.w chat box:  
**

**Guest**: saya disini '-')/ *angkat kamus*

**ohsrh**: biar Sehun tau rasa /ikutan tawa evil/

**Niel Hill**: /giggles/ entah, ditunggu aja :3

** 48**: Sehun ga peka sih :'

**oxweareonexo**: lanjuttt '-')d

**LayChen Love Love 2**: lanjuuuttt '-')d

**CuteManlydeer**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa kok T^T

**Odult Maniac**: ini lanjuuut '-')d reviewnya tiap chapter, bingung balesnya XD

**luluna99**: *kasih punggung rusa* jangan salahkan author T^T

**Kim Han Byun**: turunin gengsi Sehun, pancing pake Luhan/? *oke, mulai absurd*

**luhanods**: lanjuut '-')d

**VirXiaoLu**: sekarang Sehun bawa payung, besok Sehun bawa cinta/?

**LevesqueXavier**: nanti ada waktunya lagi dimana Sehun lebih nista *dicekek Sehun*

**ferinaferina**: mmmm '-')d

**Ahn Dini FreezenBlack**: lanjuuut '-')d

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: kapan-kapan :'D *dicekek*

**sera**: Luhan juga dilema, disini diceritain bagian Luhan kok.

**my lulu**: makasih di mantrain biar mood balik *hug* mantrain Sehun biar cepet sadar/? kadang reviewnya masuk tapi belum muncul sebelum saya approve, saya sendiri sampai sekarang juga masih bingung kenapa harus di approve dulu, tapi masuk kok~

**riyu**: '-')d

**itsmesehan**: dipanggil -er, berasa muda, lol, saya masih muda /ehem/ Sehun dingin punya daya tarik tersendiri/?

**WinterHeaven**: ehem udah lanjuuut '-')d

**hunhanshipper**: tragis memang :(

**Oh Luhan**: gimana ga ngambek u,u

**Neng**: karungin Luhan, kasih ke Sehun...

**deerwolf**: udah lanjuutt '-')d


	13. Chapter 12: The Wince

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Wince**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Aku yang berulang-tahun jadi kenapa aku yang membersihkan kekacauannya?" tanya Sehun sambil membuang gelas kosong yang ditinggal hyungnya, yang mana sekarang pingsan di ruang tamu setelah berpesta seperti binatang.

"Karena akan sangat lama jika aku melakukannya sendiri," jawab Luhan sambil menyingkirkan dekorasi pesta dan melap bersih meja dapur.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang tidak minum –Luhan tidak mau mengulang apa yang terjadi ketika dia mabuk, dan Sehun tidak diperbolehkan minum, tidak dengan Luhan yang melihatnya seperti elang. Jadi begitulah bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan tugas bersih-bersih.

Mengambil pemeriksaan cepat dari dapur, Sehun memutuskan bahwa itu hampir sebersih saat Kyungsoo membersihkannya. **_Lumayan._**

Dia melihat Luhan menaruh sesuatu di dalam kotak dan hati-hati menempatkannya ke lemari pendingin. Kue strawberi sialan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membelikanku kue strawberi?" Walaupun Sehun tahu bahwa kue strawberi adalah kesukaan Luhan, ia tidak berpikir bahwa anak yang lebih tua memesan kue kesukaannya untuk ulang tahun si maknae. Itu terdengar sangat egois'kan?

"Karena aku merasa bersalah selalu memakan kue strawberimu di sekolah. Itulah kenapa untuk ulang tahunmu, aku ingin memberimu kue strawberi," jawab Luhan senang.

Sehun hanya menatap hyungnya, terhibur dengan pikiran sederhananya. **_Dia benar-benar berpikir aku suka kue strawberi._**

Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tubuh panjang berjuntai dari setiap bagian meja kursi, kaki dan tangan meggeletak di lantai. Ini hampir terlihat seperti salah satu dari keadaan di medan perang, prajurit yang gugur berserakan dimana-mana, tapi tanpa darah.

"Mereka sangat lelah. Kita biarkan saja seperti ini," Sehun menyimpulkan dengan Luhan yang mengangguk setuju, "lagi pula mereka kelihatan nyaman..sepertinya."

Pasangan Baekyeol tertidur di sofa kecil. Lengan panjang Chanyeol tergantung di tangan kursi, dan Baekhyun berbaring di atasnya, mendengkur lucu di dada kekasihnya. Chen dengan kikuk tertidur di meja kopi kaca, masih mengenggam gelas di tangannya. Setengah tubuh bawah Lay berada di bawah meja kopi; setengah atasnya menggunakan perut Suho sebagai bantal. Kai dan Kyungsoo di lantai, dekat tv, kaki dan tangannya berada di posisi aneh. Posisi tidur mereka terlihat seperti mereka tidur sambil bermain twister. Kris dan Tao tidur di sofa besar, berbaring dengan posisi bersebrangan. Kaki Kris berada di sampaing Tao, membuat benteng pendek mencegah anak yang lebih muda jatuh. Dan Xiumin... dia tertidur di tumpukan balon dengan piring kue di perutnya. Mereka masih memakai topi pesta, kecuali Kris yang mengaku, "Aku tidak melakukan topi pesta."

Luhan terkekeh pada anak lain dan menggandeng lengan Sehun, mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dari sana. "Ayo tidur Sehun-ah."

Jantung Sehun mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Telapak tangannya mulai basah.

Dia tidak tahu apakah ini karena cara Luhan memanggil namanya atau kalimat itu sendiri, tapi dia memperbolehkan Luhan untuk menuntunnya ke lantai atas dan ke dalam kamar mereka. Ini benar-benar baru bagi Sehun. Dia tidak biasa dipimpin (biasanya dialah yang memimpin), tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak keberatan dengan Luhan. **_Aku mungkin hanya kelelahan._**

Sampai di tempat tidur, semua yang Sehun mau hanyalah menutup matanya dan tidur, tapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya. Ia terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan, sangat jelas penasaran bagaimana perasaan Sehun tentang "kejutan" ulang tahunnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar terkejut? Kami melakukannya dengan baik, iya kan?"

Sehun bergumam, "Mmm. Yeahhhh."

"Apa kau menyukai kuemu? Bagaimana makanannya?"

Lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab bagian pertama, Sehun singkat menjawab, "Itu baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau suka hadiah yang ku berikan?"

"Uh huh."

Luhan memberinya buku catatan musik berwarna teal dengan stiker namanya di bagian depan. Walaupun Sehun berterima kasih atas hadiahnya (dia butuh buku catatan baru untuk menulis musik), dia sangat ragu untuk menggunakannya di publik karena stikernya berkelap-kelip (glitter). Orang lain bisa dengan mudah salah sangka sebagai jurnal pribadi milik anak gadis umur 13 tahun. Lebih baik Sehun tidak mengambil resiko.

Luhan menjadi diam, kali ini sadar bahwa teman sekamarnya tidak dalam mood untuk bicara. Dia memutar ke samping untuk menghadap Sehun, yang kelopak matanya tertutup. Luhan menahan keinginan untuk menusuk anak itu di pipinya.

"Sehun-ah...Aku tahu kau meninggalkan payung di kafe untukku," kata Luhan pelan. Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, kaget dengan pembukaan rahasia dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjut Luhan, matanya menatap Sehun.

"Uhhh. Hyung yang lain memintaku," Sehun berbohong.

"Oh..."

Sehun menangkap kekecewaan di jawaban Luhan.

Mereka berdua diam setelah itu. Sehun terus memikirkan tentang Luhan dan nadanya... Dari caranya dia bersuara ketika Sehun memberitahunya alasan dibalik payungnya. **_Kenapa dia kecewa?_**

o

"Hei Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan pacar imut?" tanya anak laki-laki yang menjengkelkan (teman sekelas yang menyebalkan) sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Sehun di meja makan siangnya. Anak laki-laki itu dan 2 lainnya membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin ketika Sehun menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun, menjaga suaranya tetap mantap. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mereka membicarakan Luhan.

Rupanya, setelah tahu dua anak itu sering makan siang bersama, populasi murid mulai bergosip. Semuanya membicarakan tentang bagaimana flower boy yang terkenal dari Cina menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sukses "mencairkan si es Sehun".

Sebetulnya, Sehun sudah muak.

Sebelumnya orang-orang tidak akan mau melihatnya tepat di mata kapanpun dia berjalan masuk ruangan, sekarang mereka berbisik dan menunjuk padanya seakan dia adalah sebuah lelucon. Reputasinya ternodai, dan mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan tinggal dengannya. Jika mereka tahu bahwa Luhan sebenarnya berbagi kamar dengannya, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Aku berbicara tentang peri Cina yang cantik," ejek anak itu. Ketika dua temannya mulai tertawa, wajahnya yang buruk bercampur dengan ekspresi puas yang jelek. Sehun menggulung tangannya menjadi sebuah tinju. Mereka benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi? Melihatmu idiot membuatku kehilangan selera," kata Sehun datar.

"Apa itu berarti benar?" mereka berkotek. "Sehun berpacaran dengan si flower boy-"

"Aku tidak. Tutup mulutmu," kata Sehun dengan sangat tegas, satu dari mereka menunduk, tidak berani melihat Sehun tepat di matanya. **_Benar. Kau berada di hadapan Oh Sehun, lebih baik kau berpaling-_**

**_Sh*t Luhan datang._**

Jauh dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan menuju meja Sehun. **_Ini tidak akan menjadi baik._**

Sehun ingin bertelepati untuk memberitahu anak yang lebih tua tidak datang ke mejanya, tapi dia tahu itu percuma**_. Bagaimana aku membuat dia tidak datang dan duduk..._**

"Itu bukan salahku bahwa anak pindahan Cina itu tertarik padaku," seru Sehun cukup keras.

Luhan berhenti, tepat di belakang tiga berandalan itu duduk. **_Ya hyung, jangan datang kemari_**.

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya karena dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang di buang jika aku menolak. Dan aku melanggar kekerasan pada binatang," kata Sehun dengan muka datar. Anak di depan mereka tertawa. Sehun juga bergabung dan menyeringai.

Tapi kemudian melihat wajah Luhan dan membeku.

Anak yang lebih tua terlihat sakit...sangat sakit. Air mata mulai terbentuk, matanya berlinang. Lalu dia berputar dan pergi, tapi tidak sebelum Sehun melihat satu air mata turun di pipinya. **_Hyung..._**

Setelah anak berandalan meninggalkannya, Sehun langsung mengirimi Luhan pesan untuk bertemu di toilet di dekat kafetaria. Pada saat Sehun sampai di toilet, Luhan sudah berada di sana, memandang refleksinya. Matanya bengkak.

"Luhan hyung," Sehun memanggil pelan. Anak yang lebih tua memutar badannya dan melihat Sehun, menembus tepat di jiwanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya, sangat jelas khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara gemetar. Tangannya juga gemetar. **_Kenapa dia gemetar?_**

"Tahu apa?" Sehun memberikan wajah bingung. **_Luhan, apa yang kau bicarakan?_**

"Tentang ku menyu—"

_BANG_. Pintunya terbuka dan tiga anak berandalan yang sama masuk. **_Sial! Jangan mereka lagi! Mereka mengikutiku atau apa?!_**

"Apa putri ini memberikanmu kesulitan Sehun?" pemimpinnya bertanya, mendekat pada Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua menembak Sehun dengan pandangan ketakutan, tapi perhatian Sehun fokus pada si berandalan.

**_Kenapa mereka disini? Kenapa mereka bahkan perhatian dengan urusanku?_**

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya," jawab Sehun cepat. Dia harus membuat mereka keluar dari sini sebelum...

Tanpa aba-aba, si pemimpin dengan kasar mendorong Luhan ke tembok. Sehun tersentak.

"Oww," Luhan merengek kesakitan. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Mata Sehun melebar. **_Apa yang terjadi?_**

Dia tidak bisa percaya atas apa yang ia saksikan. Luhan dijepit di tembok oleh berandalan dan untuk membuatnya lebih buruk, dia terlalu terkejut untuk menolong teman sekamarnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, membeku di tempatnya dekat westafel.

"Aku akui kau cantik, tapi kau harus berhenti melekat pada Sehun. Kami tidak butuh kau "ber-gay" di sekolah. Pelajari tempatmu!" anak itu menggertak di wajah Luhan.

Luhan sekarang bergetar. Sehun mengeratkan tinjunya, siap untuk memukul penyerang Luhan.

**_Benar! Akan ku tunjukan kau kemarahanku. Kau anak sia—_**

"Ku sarankan kau melepasnya."

Semua anak menengok ke arah pintu dan di sana berdiri Kris dengan Tao, yang secara bersamaan membuat jari-jarinya berbunyi gemertak, di sebelahnya.

"Hei kami tidak mau ada masalah. Kami hanya mengajari peri Cina ini sebuah pelajaran," kata anak itu menjauh dari Luhan, jelas tidak mau untuk berkelahi dengan anak tertinggi di universitas.

Tapi Kris tidak mau untuk membiarkan si berandalan pergi tanpa sebuah goresan, jadi dia memberikan anak itu sebuah tinju tepat di rahang. Anak itu menekuk kesakitan. Dua temannya mulai panik dan berlari keluar dari toliet, tapi tidak sebelum Tao menjulurkan kakinya dan menyandung mereka.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi," kata Kris sambil menarik anak yang baru saja ia pukul, jadi dia bisa melihatnya tepat di wajah.

"Dan jangan mengganggunya...atau," Tao menambahkan, terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Ba-baik. Baik!" anak laki-laki itu berlari keluar dari toilet.

Sehun tertempel di tempatnya ketika semua hal ini selesai. **_What the..._**

"Luhan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao, menyadarkan Sehun dari kebingungannya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang sekarang mempunyai air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sehun akhirnya bergerak dan datang mendekat.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, berharap untuk menempatkannya di pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya, tapi anak itu mengeryit dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Untuk yang kesekian kalian, Sehun membeku. Dadanya mengerat. Rasanya seperti seorang menusuknya tepat di jantung.

**_Luhan..apa dia barusan...apa dia takut aku akan menyakitinya?_**

"Apa kau mau kami membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kris, khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari sana.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Tanpa melihat kesedihan yang muncul di wajah Sehun.

**_Luhan..._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

maaf jika translate kali ini agak kurang pas (mungkin) karena saya baru saja mengalami insomnia 4 hari berturut-turut (baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi) and now I got lil'headache (u,u) awalnya baru mau post chapter besok siang sekalian double update tapi nanti malam saya ada urusan yang wajib untuk datang dan lagi pula merasa sudah terlalu lama membuat reader menunngu jadi taaraa~ semoga tidak mengecewakan (: Terima kasih juga atas rekomendasi lagunya~ Welcome to new reader~ jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :p You are the best XOXO~

**X.W chat box:**

**Odult Maniac**: :'D kalo gitu komen terus, seneng juga saya...

**HappyBacon**: Sehun kenapa emang? /plaak/

**luluna99**: banget -_- tapi situlah lucunya...

**exolove**: /tebar cokelat/ :D

**lacie-song**: hmm, enggak kok, coba baca pelan-pelan :3 yang jadian baru cuma Baekyeol sama Chenmin, Kaisoo sama Taoris belum jelas, Hunhan sama Sulay belum jadian :3

**CuteManlydeer**: jangan-jangan saya jodoh Sehun O_O *di cekek Luhan*

**fuawaliyaah**: abisnya saya sendiri juga bingung bersinnya itu harus gimana XD jadi ngikut sama aslinya saja~

**luhan90**: fantasy_soul di AFF :D

**ohsrh**: keep reading :D

**NaizhuAmakusa**: Hello there :D welcome~ ga papa sini curhat, saya pendengar yang baik walaupun kadang suka kasih solusi di luar akal sehat *ga, bercanda* coba sering ajak jalan-jalan ke pantai atau ke tempat yang panas biar meleleh es-nya (u,u)

**meriska lim**: saya lanjut secepat yang saya bisa :D

**Lu-ie**: bebas untuk menebak alur ke depan :D yeah, Luhan sudah baikan sama Sehun...

**junia angel**: feel free to read this fanfiction and don't forget to leave a feedback too :D sudah lanjut~

**my lulu**: terima kasih sarannya, ost, 49 Days lengkap di playlist :'D duh jadi inget scheduler tampan satu itu *blushing, ditendang*

**sera**: semangat :D

**hunie**: lanjuuuut :D

**layluhankai**: sebelumnya bisa dua hari sekali update tapi belakangan juga kerjaan mulai datang jadi agak lama buat update (u,u)

**Name HnH**: sudah lanjut :D

**Dazelle Saputri**: kapan-kapan :D

**VirXiaoLu**: terima kasih saran lagunya :D sudah lanjut *kasih kue versi jpg*

**WinterHeaven**: sudah lanjut YEHET~~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: sudah lanjut~ habisnya saya juga bingung bagian bersin mau di ketik gimana akhirnya ikut aslinya :D

**hunhanshipper**: kkk~ sudah lanjut :D

**amoebbang**: *heart attack* lol, saya mau kecup Sehun aja *dicekek Luhan*

**hongkihanna**: banyak XD ga papa, terima kasih saran lagunya~ jangan paksain baca langsung selesai, istirahat...


	14. Chapter 13: The Wince Luhan vers

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Wince Luhan vers.**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**_Kapan dia datang?_**

Luhan sudah duduk di kelas Etik Sosial selama 10 menit sekarang dan profesornya masih belum muncul. Seorang profesor terlambat untuk kelas Etik Sosialnya sendiri –ironis.

"Hei Luhan!" Dua dari teman sekelas perempuannya memanggil saat mereka duduk di sampingnya.

"Hi."

"Apa itu benar? Apa rumor itu benar?" Satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Luhan balik, walaupun dia tahu rumor apa yang mereka maksud.

"Bahwa kau kencan dengan Oh Sehun –anak tinggi dengan tatapan dingin itu."

Para mahasiswa di Universitas sepertinya tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada memulai rumor bahwa dia berkencan dengan Sehun. Selain kehilangan beberapa fangirl, rumor itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Luhan. Orang-orang akan saling berbisik ketika ia lewat, tapi gosip itu tidak membuat Luhan terlalu kecewa –lebih tepatnya ia berharap itu adalah kenyataan.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar," jawab Luhan, mengganti perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Dia tidak nyaman berbicara tentang Sehun dengan orang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kencan makan siangmu?" Mereka sekarang melihatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap dia akan terbuka dan mengatakan apa yang mereka ingin tahu.

"Teman tidak bisa makan siang bersama?" Luhan mendesah.

"Nah ya, mereka bisa. TAPI tidak ketika itu Sehun. Kalian berdua benar-benar teman? Untuk kenyataan?"

"Ya," kata Luhan, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar gelisah. **_Kapan profesor sialan itu datang?_**

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Mereka menjerit.

**_Apa ini? Sebuah introgasi?_**

"Kenapa tidak," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Karena Sehun benar-benar berlawanan denganmu. Dia tidak sopan dan tidak ramah, sedangkan kau manis...dan...imut," satu dari mereka menjawab berdasarkan fakta.

"Jadi?" kata Luhan, suaranya masih tenang walaupun di dalamnya tidak.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa dekat dengannya! Dia berita buruk."

"Tak seorang pun tahu bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berteman."

Luhan mengejek, "Itu bukan urusan siapapun." Dia melipat tangannya menyilang di dada, berharap pesannya tersampaikan bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi bagian pembicaraan ini lebih lama.

Para perempuan itu tidak mengerti sinyalnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap menjaga jarak atau kau akan berakhir tersakiti."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," kata Luhan di antara gertakan giginya.

"Tentu saja. Tetap saja tidak ada sangkalan bahwa dia memperlakukanmu berbeda. Sekarang aku pikir –sebelum kau pindah ke sini, dia jarang makan siang di kafetaria."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain ketika dia tiba-tiba terlihat makan siang denganmu hampir setiap hari." Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"AHEM! Maaf aku terlambat! Bisakah aku mendapatkan perhatian kalian?" seru profesor keras sambil berjalan masuk, rambut tidak tersisir dan kemeja tidak diselipkan (sangat yakin dia ketiduran).

Setengah dari kelas mengerang atas kemunculannya, dan setengah lainnya bersorak. Luhan tidak keduanya. Dia terlalu penuh dengan pikiran tentang teman muda sekamarnya. Anak laki-laki yang tidak berhenti untuk membuat Luhan takjub setiap hari.

o

**_Dimana dia?..._**

Mata Luhan melihat kesekitar. **_Itu dia!_**

Luhan berjalan melewati ramainya kafetaria setelah menemukan Sehun. **_Oh, dia dengan orang...teman sekelas mungkin?_**

Luhan tidak yakin dia harus menyela (terlihat mereka membicarakan hal penting), tapi memutuskan sejak dia sudah setengah jalan ke sana, dia akan bertemu mereka. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun. Luhan bahkan yakin bahwa anak yang lebih muda tidak mempunyai teman di luar rumah.

Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang 3 anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Sehun –

"Itu bukan salahku bahwa anak pindahan Cina itu menyukaiku."

Luhan langsung berhenti. Matanya melebar. Dadanya mengerat. **_A-ap-a-apa?... Apa dia baru saja bilang... Sehun t-tahu?_**

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya pada kalimat yang datang dari anak lain, tapi apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya sangat melukai Luhan.

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya karena dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang di buang jika aku menolak. Dan aku melanggar kekerasan pada binatang."

Anak lain mulai tertawa licik, tapi Luhan tidak mendengar mereka. Dia hanya mendengar denyut jantungnya.

**_Hanya dekat? Anak anjing yang dibuang? Bisa-bisanya dia..._**

Pandangan Luhan perlahan kabur. Dia sudah di ambang untuk menangis, tapi dia tidak mau anak yang lebih muda melihatnya menangis. Dia berputar untuk pergi, tapi setetes air mata sudah turun di pipinya.

Ia buru-buru berjalan keluar kafetaria, membuang nampan makanannya. Dia tidak dalam suasana untuk makan. Luhan lari ke toilet di luar kafetaria dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di stan terdekat.

Dan menangis.

Berdiri di depan cermin di luar stan, Luhan memandangi refleksinya yang menyedihkan. Matanya merah dan bengkak dan pipinya tertinggal bekas air mata. Ia tampak berantakan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Aku akan baik-baik saja!_** Dia menyalakan keran dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. **_Aku baik-baik saja. Ini akan baik-baik saja._**

Zzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzz. Sebuah pesan –

Hyung, temui aku di tolit di luar kafetaria. Ini penting!

Itu dari Sehun.

**_Sehun._**

Luhan mendesah. Dia belum siap untuk melihat anak yang lebih muda, tapi dia tahu ini harus diselesaikan. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus menghadapi Sehun. Itu tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Luhan mendongak pada refleksinya lagi dan berharap tidak terlihat terlalu jelas dia habis menangis.

Pintunya terbuka, dan dia mendengar langkah ragu-ragu –Sehun.

"Luhan hyung," anak yang lain memanggil pelan. Luhan, dengan sisa tenaganya, berbalik dan melihat anak yang lebih muda.

Luhan menatap tajam mata yang menatapnya...mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

**_Tidak. Sehun-ah, aku tidak baik-baik saja... Aku sangat tidak baik...Aku sakit._**

Meskipun demikian, Luhan menghendaki dirinya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia begitu sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena terdengar lemah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah reaksi tubuhnya. Tangannya gemetar, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Tentang aku menyuk—"

_BANG_. Pintunya terbuka paksa dan 3 anak laki-laki lain berjalan masuk. **_Siapa mereka?_**

Satu dari mereka melihat Sehun dan bertanya, "Apa princess ini menyulitkanmu Sehun?"

**_Princess?_** Luhan cepat memandang pada Sehun dan kembali ke 3 penganggu. **_Mereka pasti temannya._**

Anak laki-laki itu mulai berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ada suatu ancaman tentang bagaimana cara mereka melihat padanya. Membuat punggungnya merinding. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dalam dirinya.

Mata ketakutan Luhan menembak ke arah Sehun, tapi anak itu fokus pada yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya." Sehun menjawab. **_Menangani apa? Sehun, kenapa mereka disini?_**

Sebelum dia bisa berbicara, dia merasakan sepasang tangan keras mendorongnya kasar di dada, membuatnya mundur. Menabrak tembok.

"Oww," ia merengek. Tanpa disadari, matanya mulai berair. Dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis di depan berandalan ini.

**_S-Sehun...t-tolong...Sehun_**

Mata Luhan memohon kepada yang lebih muda, tapi Sehun hanya berdiri di sana. **_S-Sehun?_**

Anak yang mendorongnya melangkah mendekat, sangat dekat memandang rendah Luhan. Dia melihat pada Luhan; bukan lebih tepatnya ia sedang "memeriksa" dirinya.

"Aku akui kau cantik, tapi kau harus berhenti menempel pada Sehun. Kami tidak butuh kau "ber-gay" di sekolah. Pelajari tempatmu!" erang si berandalan. Luhan membeku.

**_Pelajari tempatmu! Pelajari tempatmu!_**

Tiga kata itu terulang sendiri di pikiran Luhan. Ini bukanlah pertama kali dia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang menggertak dengan kata itu padanya ketika ia didorong ke tembok.

Situasinya sekarang semakin menggerikan baginya. Rasa sakit yang sama.

Panik mencengkram Luhan dan badannya mulai bergetar sebagai respon.

**_ ini tidak bisa terjadi..._**

Luhan menginginkan seorang untuk membantunya, tapi tidak seperti waktu yang lalu, orang yang ia butuhkan tidak _melangkah masuk_ dan _menolongnya_.

Masih tertempel di tempatnya, Sehun tidak berusaha untuk menolong Luhan.

**_Kenapa Sehun?..Kau membiarkan mereka menyakitiku...?_**

"Ku sarankan kau melepaskannya," kata sebuah suara yang familiar. Luhan melirik ke arah pemilik suara dan melihat Kris dan Tao.

Anak laki-laki itu menjauh dari Luhan. Satu yang sudah mendorongnya berseru bahwa dia hanya memberi "peri Cina sebuah pelajaran," lalu dia berdebat kecil dengan Kris dan Tao lalu berlari keluar.

Luhan tidak benar-benar melihat semuanya –pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Air mata yang sudah ditahan akhirnya lolos.

Tao beratanya, "Luhan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, sebuah gumpalan menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Dia mengeryit secara instinktif dan mundur.

"Apa kau mau kami antar ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kris.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari toilet.

Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun; air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, tapi dia tahu dia tidak mau berada di sana –di ruangan kecil yang mencekik itu.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungnya –berdetak kebingungan di dadanya sekarang, dia hanya ingin menghilangkannya.

Luhan berlari di lorong panjang dan mendorong pintu terbuka yang memimpinnya ke tangga darurat. Dia berlari melompati beberapa anak tangga sampai kakinya tidak bisa lagi membawanya.

Kelelahan, Luhan jatuh terduduk dalam diam, di tangga kosong. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangannya.

Luhan menghembuskan penderitaanya.

Memori yang menggerikan muncul kembali.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, juga buat yang sudah follow/favorite~ :D

Sebentar lagi memori Luhan akan terbongkar semua. Dan yang minta bagian romance fluff-nya lagi, nanti ada kok, dan jangan protes kalau sedih soalnya saya cuma penerjemah, isi di luar tanggung jawab saya -_,- cocok sama keadaan HunHan sekarang Q_Q *nangis*

* * *

**X.W chat box:**

**Meriska-Lim**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa, tengah malam pun saya update :'D

**amoebbang**: cuci muka nak, terus bobo~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: *nangis bareng* T^T

**ferinaferina**: /Sehun pose/ yehet~

**hunhanminute**: nanti Luhan ingetin biar ga lupa baca lagi, ini udah lanjut '-')d

**Bambaya**: penasaran baca lagi,

**Krystal Affxtion L**: ini udah lanjut,

**ohsrh**: dan Luhan lari ke Xiumin *nangis* T^T

**IkaIkaHun11**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa. Sehun enggak cadel -Sehun.

**Odult Maniac**: Sehun anak pintar dan rajin - Sehun.

**luluna99**: ayo nangis, ini dari sisi Luhan,

**CuteManlydeer**: harus lebih dari insomnia kalau mau buat saya sakit :'D

**Dyah260**: panjang chapter sudah dari aslinya segini dan juga di luar tanggung jawab saya, saya kan cuma penerjemah ^^ ini lanjut,

**VirXiaoLu**: Fighting, Yehet~

**Happybacon**: iya dong, biar greget '-')d ini udah lanjut,

**lacie-song**: ya review begitu, saya juga nggak inget -_,-

**NaizhuAmakusa**: Yehet~

**WinterHeaven**: drama mode on~ Yehet~

**hongkihanna**: lol~ ini udah lanjut, yehet~

**Oh Luhan**: *nangis* T^T nanti saya buat fanfiction sendiri yang manis-manis, tapi nggak janji :p

**my lulu**: pelan-pelan hilangin kebiasaan insomnia-nya...

**hunhanshipp**er: ini lanjut,

**Lu-ie**: drama mode on, yehet~

**odultkai**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa,

**Neng**: jangan cubit-cubitan -Sehun.

**deerwolf**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa,

**guess wh**o: *kipasin*

**junia angel**: nggak masalah, feel freeeeee, yehet~

**irnaaa90**: ga papa, yang pasti tetep review, yehet~

**fangirl-shipper**: yang penting sekarang udah baca, yehet~

**Akihana Tsukina**: ini udah lanjut, ga papa kok~

**Ranpenita**: Aku nggak jahat -Sehun.

**deerpop**: yehet~

**ahra-chan**: ini udah lanjut, yehet~


	15. Chapter 14: The Memories

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Memories**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

FLASHBACK

(Beijing. Cina)

"Luhan sayang, kau harus mengurangi manisanmu! Makan lebih banyak buah!" pinta ibunya sambil memberikannya sepiring strawberi, menyingkirkan kantung kuenya.

Luhan memandang piringnya dengan kecewa.

"Ibu, tidak bisakah kau membuat kue strawberi? Aku pasti akan memakannya," Luhan berumur 11 tahun memajukan bibirnya.

Ibunya terkekeh, "Apa gunanya aku memberitahumu untuk sedikit makan manisan jika aku membuatkanmu kue?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk merespon tapi ibunya memotong, "Walaupun jika itu kue strawberi."

Tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menang terhadap ibunya, ia mengambil sebuah strawberi dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya**_. Ugh, kue lebih baik._**

Luhan kembali dengan apa yang ia sedang lakukan sebelumnya –tidur tengkurap, menonton kartun favoritnya.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Seorang memukul pintu depan. Luhan tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali, tapi mata ibunya melebar dalan ketakutan. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke rak sepatu dan mengambil sepasang sepatu milik Luhan.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! SIALAN! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" teriak seorang pria dari sisi lain. Luhan akhirnya mendongak dari tempatnya dekat televisi.

"Ibu, bukankah itu—"

"Luhan pergilah bermain di luar untuk beberapa menit. Aku melihat kunang-kunang. Kenapa kau tidak menangkap beberapa untuk ku?" sela ibunya, membuatnya berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia memberikan sepatunya dan mengantarnya keluar ke halaman belakang.

"B-baik!" Dia memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar. Ibunya menutup pintunya tapi tidak sebelum mengatakan padanya untuk tetap di luar sampai dia datang menjemput.

Belakangan ini sering terjadi. Dia akan dengan tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bermain di luar atau menyuruhnya. Luhan sejujurnya tidak keberatan karena dia suka bermain di luar dan kapanpun dia pergi ke toko, dia akan membeli permen (ibunya tidak tahu tentang tempat rahasia penyimpanan permennya).

Ini adalah malam musim panas dengan angin lembut. Melihat sekeliling pada halaman belakang, dia menemukan banyak kunang-kunang terbang disekitarnya. Dia tersenyum. **_Ini akan menyenangkan!_** Tapi kemudian dia sadar dia tidak membawa sebuah botol untuk menangkap kunang-kunangnya. **_Sial!_**

Luhan berjalan kembali ke pintu, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mendengar bunyi keras dan suara redam.

_PRAAAANG._ Dia mendengar sesuatu hancur di lantai. Khawatir, ia memutar pegangan pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi—"

Luhan tersentak. Ibunya ada di lantai, terengah-engah untuk mendapatkan udara. Seorang pria menempatkan tangannya pada lehernya. Ayah tirinya.

Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, matanya tak terbaca, pakaiannya kusut.

**_Apa yang terjadi?...I-ibu?_**

Ibu Luhan, dengan mata ketakutan, memerintahnya untuk pergi. "Luhan, kau tidak seharusnya berada disini! Pergi keluar!" suaranya serak.

Dia, bagaimanapun, melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia berlari ke arah pria itu dan mulai melemparkan pukulan dengan tinju kecilnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IBUKU?!" teriak Luhan sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan pria itu dari ibunya.

Pria itu tersadar.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari ibu Luhan dan berbalik ke arah Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu membeku. Mata itu. Mata tajam itu datang melihat ke arahnya, tapi sebelum dia bisa bereaksi, pria itu menggenggam sekepalan penuh dari kerah bajunya dan dengan kasar membantingnya ke tembok.

_AAAHHH OWWW_

Ibunya mengeluarkan teriakan yang menulikan, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dari hasil punggungnya di banting ke tembok. Itu menyakitkan.

"SUN HE LEPASKAN DIA!" Ibunya bangun dari tempat dia berada dan memegang lengan si pria, mencoba membawanya pergi dari anak laki-lakinya. Pria itu tidak teralihkan.

Menatap Luhan, ia membentak, "Kau dengarkan tolol! Aku ayahmu. Apapun yang aku lakukan pada ibumu bukan urusanmu! Jika kau mencapuri lagi, aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar membantingmu ke tembok."

Masih terjepit di tembok, mendengar ibunya menangis, memohon pada ayahnya untuk melepaskannya, Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan –melawannya kembali.

" .Ayahku." dia mengeratkan giginya.

Mata ibunya melebar, sangat ketakutan untuk hidup anaknya sekarang. Ayahnya, bagaimanapun, mengejek dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya bau.

"Kau benar. Anak laki-laki ku paling tidak akan terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi lihat dirimu! Kau hanya cantik. Alasan menyedihkan sebagai anak laki-laki." Ia mencemooh Luhan, yang matanya mulai berair.

"Dia tidak tahu apapun! Biarkan Luhan pergi! Dia hanya anak-anak!" ibunya terus memohon.

Ayah tirinya tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan, "Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan. Kau putri kecil." Dia mengeluarkan tawa jahat.

Luhan hanya melihatnya, menolak menunjukan kekalahan.

Pria itu mengerang padanya, "Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Kau hanya anak kecil. Pelajari tempatmu!"

"Dan kau harus belajar untuk tidak meletakan tanganmu pada ibuku." Jawab Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Dia tahu dia akan mendapatkannya sekarang, tapi apapun akan lebih baik daripada membiarkan pria ini mendapatkan maunya.

Pria itu menaikan tangan kanannya, siap untuk menampar wajah Luhan.

"KENAPA KAU—"

Luhan mengeryit. Menahan dirinya atas pengaruh yang akan datang, dia menutup matanya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dia mendengar suara tubrukan keras dan terdengar seperti piring terjatuh di lantai..

"ARGHH!" rintih ayah tirinya.

Perlahan ia mengintip dan melihat ibunya menggemgam piring dari meja dan memukulnya ke kepala ayahnya. Sekarang dia meraung kesakitan, meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

Merampas kesempatan emas, ibu Luhan menangkapnya menjauh dari tembok dan memasukannya ke dalam kamarnya.

"IBU! APA YANG KAU—"

"Luhan! DIAM DAN TETAP DISINI!" perintahnya. Terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya menaikan suara padanya (ini adalah pertama kalinya), dia tetap diam.

Ia meninggalkannya di dalam kamar dan dia mendengar ibunya menguncinya dari luar. Panik menyerangnya.

"I-IBU. IBU! IBUU!" dia berteriak, memukul tinjunya ke pintu.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika dia mendengar suara berat yang familiar berteriak dari sisi lain pintu. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi ia tahu mereka menunjukan amarahnya kepada ibunya.

Luhan mendengar lebih suara benturan dan tamparan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar sampai akhirnya kakinya menyerah dan ia terjatuh ke lantai. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, ia menangis putus asa. Air mata mulai turun ke pipinya.

Untuk beberapa jam, Luhan, masih di lantai, mendengarkan redaman teriakan ibunya. Pikiran negatif mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. **_Bagaimana jika dia membunuhnya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?_**

Pikiran gelap itu sangat menakutinya.

Setelah kelelahan karena menangis, kelopak mata Luhan mulai menutup. Sebelum ia tahu, dia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar redaman teriakan...bahkan dalam mimpinya.

"Luhan sayang..bangun." Suara ibunya yang menenangkan memanggil. Dia bangun menemukan dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidur dengan ibunya yang duduk di pinggir.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya melihatnya. Memandangi sosoknya seperti dia melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam merubah selamanya tentang perasaanya kepada ibunya.

Walaupun dia menutupi memar dengan make up, dia tahu memar itu ada disana. Dahinya berkerut.

"Ibu. Kenapa ia melakukan itu padamu? Kita haru melaporkannya!"

"Tidak. Luhan dengarkan aku. Ayah tirimu bukanlah dirinya tadi malam. Dia tidak bermaksud unutk melukai kita." Ia beralasan, tapi Luhan bisa mengatakan ia juga mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar.

Luhan melihat ke arah lain. Ibunya mendesah, "Luhan. Lihat aku."

Ia dengan lembut mengusap pipi Luhan, memintanya untuk menoleh dan melihatnya. Dia menurut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku sayang. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Ia tersenyum. Luhan meringis. Itu adalah senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Ibu, kenapa dia seperti itu?..Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

Dengan nada sedih, ia menjawab, "Dia minum dan butuh mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya."

"Dengan melukaimu?"

"Lebih baik aku daripada kau." Ia mengibarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Itu menyakiti Luhan. Memikirkan ibunya menerima pukulan untuknya adalah, bisa dikatakan setidaknya, tidak menyenangkan.

"Ibu, tidak bisakah kita meninggalkannya? Kita bisa hidup di tempat lain. Dengan itu dia tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi," Luhan memohon.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan tenang menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Luhan, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya memandangi ibunya tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang bisa mencintai orang yang menyakitinya. **_Ibu..._**

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk memintamu sekarang, tapi aku butuh kau menjadi anak besar dan beraktinglah seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi." **_T-tidak pernah terjadi?...apa? Bagaimana aku bisa?_**

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ibu. Aku tidak bisa," katanya datar.

"Cobalah. Cobalah untukku. Tolong." Ia menggengam tanganya. Merasakan tangan hangatnya, Luhan tidak bisa membantu selain menangis. Dia tidak bisa percaya ibunya meminta dirinya untuk melupakan semua kejadian ini.

Dia bergumam pelan di antara isakannya, "B-baik."

Ia mencium dahinya dan mengatakan, "Aku menyayangimu Luhan."

"Aku juga sayang padamu Ibu." Dia menyeka air matanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo sarapan. Aku membuat muffin cokelat chip kesukaanmu."

Dia memaksakan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ini waktunya berakting seolah semuanya baik-baik saja...

FLASHBACK SELESAI

Luhan membuka matanya. Dengan kenangan yang masih jelas dalam ingatannya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Halo?" suara wanita menjawab di lain sambungan.

"Hai, Ibu," kata Luhan pelan.

"Luhan! Sayang! Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menelfon?" suaranya bercampur antara kegembiraan dan perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu...Aku merindukanmu."

"Awwww. Bayiku merindukanku," seru wanita di telefon.

"Ibu, aku bukan bayi!" Luhan mengerang.

Ibunya terkekeh. Dia melembut pada suara familiar itu. Bibirnya melengkuh ke atas.

"Baik baik. Kau bayi besar," ibunya bercanda.

"Ibuuuuu."

Ibunya tertawa. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu –bahkan jika kau bayi kesayanganku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ibu, aku ingin melihatmu."

"Hm?"

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu," seru Luhan bangun membuat langkah dan berjalan turun.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya ibunya, terlihat terkejut tentang keputusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menelfonmu ketika aku sampai." Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada ibunya, Luhan meninggalkan kampus.

Dia membeli tiket bis ke Busan dan menunggu busnya untuk datang. Walaupun dia tidak membawa apapun, itu tidak penting –dia hanya ingin pergi untuk sementara.

Dia putus asa ingin pergi keluar dari Seoul.

Ketika dia memutuskan pindah ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Universitas Suk-Myeong, ibunya juga ikut. Dia tinggal di Busan, kota di sebelah kiri selatan dari Seoul, dalam rumah kecil di sebelah orang yang ia kenal ketika ia berada di Cina. Dia tinggal sendirian.

Memandang keluar dari jendela, dia mendesah. Perjalannya akan menjadi sangat sepi.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N:** instead for give you a long chapter, I will give you a fast update~ :3

serius, berhenti minta ke saya chapter yang lebih panjang karena saya benar-benar tidak bisa merubah panjang cerita, sekali lagi **saya ini cuma penerjemah**, isi dan panjang cerita di luar tanggung jawab saya ;A; saya jadi merasa kurang enak karena tidak bisa memenuhi yang kalian mau~ lebih baik kalian teriak-teriak/demo di review atau PM atau kalau mau sampai datang ke mimpi saya minta double update/update cepet, kalau ini dengan senang hati saya berusaha untuk dikabulkan OwO. Chapter kemarin saya update tengah malam jadi ada beberapa kesalahan yang berhasil lolos dari mata setengah ngantuk saya O_O saya minta maaf tapi semoga tidak sampai membuat kalian bingung sewaktu membacanya. Sebelum a/n makin panjang,

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/favorite dan review~ you are the best~ :D

dan mari tunggu chapter berikutnya~


	16. Chapter 15: The Worries

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Worries**

o

o

o

Kembali ke sekolah –Sehun, Tao, dan Kris pergi berkeliling mencari Luhan, tapi anak yang lebih tua tidak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan. Mereka mencoba menelfonnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa mungkin Luhan hanya butuh waktu sendiri, mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu Luhan hyung dan aku ada disana?" Sehun bertanya pada Tao dan Kris.

"Saat aku sedang menunggu Kris hyung, aku melihat Luhan hyung berlari kesana, lalu kau masuk, dan pada saat Kris datang, kami berpikir bahwa 3 anak lain yang masuk setelahnya tidak terlihat baik. Kami benar." Tao mencerca.

"Apa kalian pikir dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Kris menyakinkan.

Sehun tidak merasa begitu yakin. "Dia tidak terlihat baik ketika dia berlari keluar memangis dari toilet...Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal gila."

Tao dan Kris berhenti berjalan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari mulut si maknae. Sehun, akhirnya mengetahui bahwa hyungnya tidak berada di sebelahnya, menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kau 'khawatir' tentang Luhan." Jawab Kris, matanya melebar dari biasanya.

"A-ap-apa?" Sehun tergagap.

"Maknae kami Sehun khawatir tentang Luhan hyung-nya...manis sekali!" Tao mencatat dengan senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?! Dia teman sekamarku. Jika aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, siapa lagi?!" jawab Sehun penuh pembelaan.

**_Bambi itu mampu berbuat sembrono..Masuk akal bahwa aku khawatir tentangnya..benar?_**

Kris dan Tao keduanya tertawa. Mereka menemukan Sehun menghibur, tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

"Apanya yang lucu!?"

"Dengar Sehun. Tidak ada salahnya khawatir dengan teman sekamarmu, tapi kami tidak pernah melihat sisimu yang satu ini. Kau tidak pernah membicarakan tentang orang lain, apalagi 'khawatir' tentang mereka," jelas Kris.

"Yeah. Kau tidak bena-benar terlihat seperti tipe 'perhatian', jadi melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kami tidak tahu kau **dekat** dengan Luhan hyung." Tao melanjutkan.**_ Kenapa dia menekan kata dekat?_**

"K-kalian...aneh!" balas Sehun ketus dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tidakkah kau khawatir tentang perasaan hyung?" canda Kris.

"Diam hyung. Kalian berdua."

"Kris hyung, Sehun hanya khawatir tentang Luhan hyung-nya." Dia mendengar Tao berbicara pada Kris, tapi berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar. Hyung-nya terlalu banyak meledeknya. **_Ya...mereka hanya meledekku_**.

Ini sudah siang dan Luhan masih belum pulang. Sehun duduk di ruang tamu, di tempat dimana dia bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Melihat tidak ada siapapun yang berjalan ke rumah, alisnya berkerut.

**_Dia tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini, jadi kenapa dia tidak disini?_**

Sehun mendesah. Dia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Luhan –untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika anak yang lebih tua tidak pulang ke rumah.

Merasa gelisah, Sehun berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke depan dan belakang.

**_Kapan dia pulang, Aku akan minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi...Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku idiot karena tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, dan aku akan –_**

"Sehun? Kenapa kau berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu?" Suho bertanya khawatir saat dia masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Huh? Oh...tidak apa-apa hyung." Sehun melambaikan tangannya, berharap untuk menyakinkan hyungnya bahwa dia tidak asyik dengan pikiran tentang seorang hyung tertentu.

"Hm? Kau yakin?" Suho menaikan satu alisnya, terlihat seperti kakek yang berhati-hati.

"Oi! Sehun! Tao menceritakan pada ku tentang Luhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lay datang ke ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Suho.

**_Tao hyung sangat cerewet sekarang ini..._** Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan hyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Suho, dengan suara goyah.

"Aku menuntut sebuah jawaban!" Suho memberi mereka pandangan "lakukan-seperti-yang-aku-katakan" miliknya. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Lay tertawa dan memberitahu apa yang ia dengar dari Tao. Suho terkesiap. **_Bagus..._**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kai saat dia dan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan. Suho langsung menceritakan pada mereka apa yang ia dengar dari Lay. Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar dan melebar saat Suho selesai.

"Man, jika aku disana, mereka akan ku pukul." Kai menggeretak jari-jarinya. Sehun mendesah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, memandanginya dengan mata besarnya.

Sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokan Sehun. Dia tergagap, "Uh-uhh Aku ingin, tapi aku..."

**_Membeku. Aku membeku_**. Sehun mengerang, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berguna.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendapat pesan panjang dari Tao, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Xiumin berjalan masuk, matanya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

**_Wow..Tao hyung!_**

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Tao hyung?" Sehun penasaran dimana hyung-nya berada, hanya mengirim pesan ke orang-orang tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Dia ada di mall bersama Kris hyung, tapi jangan ganti topiknya Sehun," jawab Lay.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu Luhan hyung? Dan apa beradalan itu mengerjainya karena rumor di sekitar sekolah?" tanya Xiumin.

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ya. Dan itu karena a-aku membeku. Aku membeku oke? Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa...dan satu hal menuntun ke hal yang lain, dan...ughhhh" Dia melemparkan diri ke sofa**_. Bunuh aku sekarang._**

"Apa yang salah dengan Sehun?" tanya Chen saat dia datang, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sepertinya, Tao tidak mau repot memberitahunya, jadi setelah Xiumin menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dia cemberut. "Aku selalu yang terakhir tahu."

Sekarang mereka semua disana, dengan pengecualian dari Kris, Tao, Baekyeol, menunggu Luhan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Menunggunya adalah siksaan. Sehun ingin berlari keluar rumah dan mencarinya, tapi ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Dia tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana jika...sesuatu yang lain terjadi padanya? Dia belum begitu mengenal kota...jika dia tersesat—" Sehun tersedak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Dia sudah 21 tahun," kata Kai percaya diri.

"Walaupun dia terlihat 12," tambah Chen. Sehun menembaknya dengan pandangan itu-tidak-membantu.

"Terima kasih Chen," kata Suho sakarstik.

"Sama-sama. Dan Sehun, Aku lebih khawatir dia akan dirampok atau apa," kata Chen. Lay dan Xiumin, yang paling dekat dengannya, memukul lengannya. "Ouch! Untuk apa itu?"

Suho mengisyaratkan ke arah Sehun, yang terlihat sangat cemas. Chen membuat 'O' dengan mulutnya dan memilih tetap diam pada sisa malam itu.

Di luar sekarang gelap. Xiumin menyarankan untuk makan malam. "Tidak ada gunanya menunggunya dengan perut kosong—"

"AKU MENDAPATKAN PESAN!" Lay melompat dan meninju udara. Mereka melihatnya dengan alis terangkat. Siapa yang akan seheboh itu karena sebuah pesan?

Mengetahui pandangan yang di arahkan padanya, Lay dengan senang berseru, "Luhan hyung mengirimi ku pesan!"

Perut Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba. "Apa yang ia katakan?" tanyanya, nada campuran dari keingintahuan dan jelas kecewa.

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dan dia bilang pada kita untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya."

"Nah, ini selesai! Kita bisa makan sekarang," terang Xiumin. Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berbaris berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sehun yang terkahir keluar.

Dia mendengar Suho bertanya pahit, "Lay, kenapa Luhan hyung memilih mengirimimu pesan...dibanding kita semua?"

Lay mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia sangat menyukaiku."

Suho hampir tersandung dan Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dadanya. Dia tidak nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja Lay katakan, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Makan malam tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memikirkan tentang anak laki-laki lainnya. Melihat kursi kosong di depannya semakin membuatnya buruk.

Sesaat setelah psangan Baekyeol sampai ke rumah dari bekerja, mereka langsung menuju kamar Sehun dan menuntut jawaban.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang **sebenarnya** terjadi!"

"Bukankah Tao hyung sudah—"

"Kami harus mendengarnya darimu. Jangan tinggalkan apapun," desak mereka.

Sehun mengeluh, tapi dia memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi –mulai dari ketika tiga berandalan menempatkan dirinya sendiri di mejanya, tentang apa yang ia katakan untuk menjaga Luhan jauh dari mejanya (mereka kaget dan melihat satu sama lain ketika ia melakukannya), lalu ke perselisihan di toilet.

Setelah dia selesai, mereka berdeham (mereka melakukan semuanya bersama iya'kan?) dan melihatnya tepat di mata.

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan pada berandalan itu saat Luhan berada dalam jarak dengar hanya untuk menjaganya agar tidak duduk kan? Sesederhana itu? Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh...benar?" tanya Baekhyun, memandangi Sehun dengan serius.

"Tidak?"

"Whew." Baekhyun melempar poninya dari wajah dengan tangannya, terlihat lega.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Sehun sekarang benar-benar bingung kenapa mereka mengintrogasinya.

"Oh bukan apa-apa," jawab mereka.

"Kenapa Luhan bereaksi seperti itu? Dia memberiku...ekspresi tersakiti sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi. Kenapa? Itu tidak seperti yang aku katakan benar.."

"Itu untuk lain waktu maknae sayang. Sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara untukmu untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan," terang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku bisa bilang padanya aku minta maaf..."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Sehun, kau sangat tidak peka," kata Baekhyun, menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan anak yang lebih muda.

"Apa?!"

"Pikirkan tentang ini. Kau tanpa disengaja melukai perasaannya dan kau tidak bersusah-susah menyelamatkannya dari tangan iblis," Chanyeol melengkapi.

Sehun mengerang untuk yangg sejuta kalinya hari ini. Dia tahu Chanyeol benar. Dia berantakan...sangat berantakan.

Dia terjatuh di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas. Sehun tahu apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada pasangan itu akan mengakibatkan hal yang mengerikan, tapi dia tidak punya orang lain untuk bertanya. Dia menyadari karena Luhan dekat dengan pasangan Baekyeol, mereka akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa saranmu untukku?" ia berbisik pelan.

Hyungnya melompat ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring pada masing-masing sisi. "YAHH!"

Tidak mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang Luhan hyung sukai?"

"Umm...manisan. Ya, dia pecandu kue."

Sehun melihat pada hyungnya, yang sekarang tersenyum seperti orang tolol. "Apa?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya dan lari ke kamar mereka. **_Terlalu berlebihan untuk bertanya pada mereka._**

Tapi pasangan itu kembali...dengan buku resep kue. **_Apa yang..._**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Sehun menaikan alisnya.

"Buatkan dia kue... Duh," Baekyeol menimpali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanggang kue! Ugh! Ini sia-sia. Lupakan."

"Um kau membiarkan Luhan hyung diserang oleh berandalan di toilet, setidaknya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membuatkannya cupcake."

Sehun ingin membantah, tapi ia tahu mereka benar, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus! Bagaimana dengan "I'm sorry" cupcake?!" saran Chanyeol dengan senang sambil menunjukan sebuah foto di buku.

"Aku akan mencobanya..."

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review~ :D Salam buat para readers baru~

Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan yang lolos atau kurang pas-nya terjemahan, bisa saling mengingatkan. Nah, kali ini saya belum bisa kasih double update karena akhirnya (setelah sekian lama hampir menjamur) atasan saya menurunkan sebuah pekerjaan baru XD dan juga kali ini tidak bisa membalas review seperti biasanya pada X.W chat box, karena saya sudah mengantuk (pliss ini jam 2 pagi). Saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan secara garis besar.

Pertama, ya, ini bukan fanfiction asli buatan saya, ini hanya terjemahan. Author aslinya fantasy_soul ada di AFF (asianfanfics_com). Berapa panjang sebenarnya fanfic ini? Chapter memang terlihat banyak tapi itu karena setiap chapter panjangnya lumayan pendek, saya takut kalau bilang jumlahnya secara langsung kalian jadi males baca lagi :( Jadi biarlah menjadi sebuah misteri, nikmati saja yang sudah ada XD

Lalu tentang pasangan yang ada disini, Hunhan sama SuLay, mereka jelas belum jadian. Yang baru resmi diumumkan adalah Baekyeol, sisanya belum jelas walaupun mereka sering berduaan, tapi anggap saja KaiDo, ChenMin, sama Taoris jadian, toh tidak akan merubah inti cerita juga~

Segini dulu saya rasa cukup~ XOXO~


	17. Chapter 16: The Recollection

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Recollection**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Ibu!"

"Luhan!"

Luhan melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, masih memakai sepatu, dan memeluk wanita kecil yang baru saja membuka pintu. Tidak mengira dengan pelukan tiba-tiba, ibunya mengeluarkan suara "Eeep," yang lucu, meskipun begitu dia membalas pelukannya.

"Aku rindu padamu," kata Luhan saat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati ibunya lama. Dia benar-benar merindukannya.

Ibunya selalu terlihat muda untuk umurnya. Dia berkulit pucat, pandai berdandan dengan rambut pendek bergelombang. Sosoknya yang lembut menjadi lebih brilian ketika dia tersenyum. Senyumannya adalah salah satu dari kesukaan Luhan tentang ibunya.

Melihatnya tersenyum padanya, dia merasa benar-benar di rumah.

"Lepaskan sepatumu," perintahnya. Yup, dia benar-benar di rumah.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu tua untuk merindukanku?" candanya sambil memeriksanya dengan matanya, melihat penampilannya. Luhan tahu dia sedang memeriksa dua hal –apakah dia bertambah kurus atau tidak dan apakah ia mempunyai luka di badannya.

"Tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk merindukan ibumu," seru Luhan memeluknya lagi. Ibunya tertawa dan dengan senang menepuk pantatnya. "Tapi aku terlalu tua untuk ditepuk pantatnya," tambah Luhan. Dia menghiraukannya dan memeriksanya sekali lagi.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau disini." Dia langsung menuju poin utama. Sepertinya, dia tidak percaya ketika Luhan menjelaskan ditelfon. Sebut saja intuisi (kata hati) ibu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Itu jujur," jawab Luhan dengan senyuman.

Ia menaikan alis curiga. "Kau bisa melakukan video chat seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya." Ibunya memutuskan untuk menemukan alasan yang sesungguhnya apapun caranya.

Luhan mendesah. "A-aku ingin pergi dari kota untuk sementara waktu...Aku merasa kewalahan dan aku...hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kewalahan?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Sekolah benar-benar membuat tertekan, Ibu, tapi sekarang aku disini, Aku merasa tekanan itu sudah terangkat sendiri dari bahuku," kata Luhan dengan senyuman.

Walaupun ia tidak percaya, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan menuntunnya ke dapur, dimana ada pesta "selamat datang ke rumah" menunggunya. Ia melihat semua makanan yang menggiurkan, bersiap untuk memeluk ibunya sekali lagi ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan...Kue.

"Tidak ada puding coklat? Tidak ada brownie? Tidak ada kue strawberi?" Dia cemberut.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu ketika kau di sekolah, kau mengisi dirimu dengan semua jenis manisan, jadi kau tidak akan mendapatkan lagi di rumah."

**_Aish._** Satu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari ibunya adalah mendesaknya untuk mengurangi apapun yang berhubungan dengan gula.

"Baik baik. Terima kasih Ibu." Luhan duduk dan mulai makan. Dia sudah kelaparan selama berjam-jam, tapi semuanya terbayar ketika dia mengambil satu gigitan dari masakan ibunya. Ibunya melihat dia makan, terkadang mengacak rambutnya atau meminta agar ia membersihkan mulutnya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk di sofa dan menonton acara tv (drama favoritnya sekarang). Setiap acaranya menjadi iklan, ia akan menanyakan Luhan tentang sekolah, rumah barunya, teman-teman dan teman sekamarnya dan Luhan akan menjawabnya, hanya akan dipotong ketika dramanya kembali mulai.

Tidak bisa fokus ke acara, Luhan mulai mengamati sekeliling ruang tamunya yang kecil, melihat apakah ada perubahan sejak terakhir kali dia disini.

Pada meja kecil dekat tembok dimana ibunya menyimpan semua foto pada bingkai emas kelap-kelip, dia menemukan sebuah foto keluarga. Perutnya terasa jungkir balik, tapi tidak seperti ketika dia di dekat seorang yang ia suka. Ini adalah perasaan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kau masih mempunyai fotonya," kata Luhan pelan, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Ibunya mengikuti arah pandangannya, ia bergeser sedikit dari duduknya setelah menyadari foto apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuangnya.." jawabnya, tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke matanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini sudah 4 tahun Ibu," kata Luhan, suaranya terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Dia melihat ke arahnya, melihatnya secara hati-hati saat ia mulai menggesekan jari-jarinya. Dia tahu ibunya sedang memilih untuk bagaimana ia harus menjawab, berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya.

Setelah satu menit dalam diam, ia bicara dengan suara sedih. "Itu foto terakhir yang aku punya...tentangnya."

**_Dia._**

Luhan kembali bersandar ke sofa dan menutup matanya.

"Ibu, kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakannnya?" dia bergumam.

Ia tidak menjawab. Luhan mendesah. Ibunya masih terjebak di masa lalu. Pada ayah tirinya.

Dia meringis akan memori tentang pria itu.

Itu masih sakit tiap kali dia memikirkan tentang ibu dan ayah tirinya. Pertanyaan penuh amarah akan selalu muncul, seperti bagaimana bisa ibunya masih mencintai pria yang memukulnya kapan pun dia mempunyai hari yang buruk, atau seperti bagaimana mungkin ibunya hidup hari demi hari berpura-pura bahwa lebam-lebam itu disebabkan oleh seorang yang bukan suami yang ia nikahi.

Ibunya selalu percaya pada sisi baik seorang, sering sedikit berlebihan...tidak peduli dengan sisi buruknya. Ayah tirinya bukanlah pria yang buruk ketika tidak mabuk, tapi setelah beberapa kali minum, ceritanya berbeda. Dia menjadi monster.

Luhan menyadari pada waktu itu ketika ibunya mengirimnya keluar atau ke toko untuk menjaganya jauh dari kekerasan. Saat menyadarinya rasanya sakit. Itu berarti saat dia dengan polosnya bermain dengan anak tetangga, ibunya dipukuli. Awalnya pikiran itu menakutinya, tapi teror itu berubah menjadi kemarahan.

Setelah kejadiannya yang pertama (ketika dia mengetahui ayah tirinya mabuk dan memukuli ibunya), ayahnya bertahan untuk tidak mabuk selama beberapa waktu, tapi Luhan selalu waspada kapan pun dia berada didekatnya.

Dia akan menjadi ketakutan kapan pun ibunya mengirimnya keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu, selalu menolak pada awalnya, tapi menyerah setelah ibunya bersikeras bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Luhan akan selalu dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berlari pulang ke rumah, berdoa bahwa ibunya tidak berbohong padanya.

Semuanya berubah semakin buruk ketika dia masuk ke sekolah tinggi. Saat berjalan pulang dari sekolah, Luhan melihat ayah tirinya berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari bar...Dia kambuh lagi.

Ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi nanti pada ibunya, dia berlari ke rumah. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menghentikan pria itu untuk menyakiti ibunya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, dia berbohong pada ibunya bahwa dia membutuhkan beberapa baju baru untuk kelas olahraga dan buku catatan baru untuk kelas. Apa pun untuk membuatnya keluar dari rumah. Ibunya pergi tepat sebelum ayah tirinya masuk, mengutuk. Setelah gagal menemukan ibu Luhan, pria itu mulai melempar barang-barang.

Luhan memutuskan dia sudah tidak tahan dan berjalan masuk. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan penuh amarah dia bertanya padanya kenapa dia mabuk dan bertingkah seperti itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak barang dilempar ke arahnya. Pria itu terus memberitahunya bahwa dia hanya anak-anak dan perlu mempelajari tempatnya. Dia meninju Luhan dan menendangnya beberapa kali di perut sebelum meninggalkan rumah, menyatakan bahwa dia tidak mau berada di hadapan "homo."

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa membuang semua benda-benda yang hancur, tidak memperdulikan rasa ngilu dan sakit dari dada dan perutnya, sebelum ibunya kembali.

Ayah tirinya tidak pulang malam itu, menyebabkan ibunya khawatir –yang mana sangat melukai Luhan lebih dari tinju dan tendangan sekalipun.

Agar adil, dia tidak pernah memberitahu ibunya bahwa dia dipukuli oleh ayah tirinya. Dia tidak berpikir ibunya bisa menahannya, jadi dia menyembunyikan lebam-lebamnya. Ibunya mempunyai make up untuknya; Luhan mempunyai hoodie besar untuk menyembunyikan miliknya.

Sepanjang waktu Luhan di sekolah tinggi, ayah tirinya akan selalu kambuh setiap beberapa bulan, selalu mengambil jalan untuk mabuk kapan pun hal buruk terjadi di tempat kerja.

Luhan bersikeras melihat pria itu sebagai pengecut karena memilih untuk mabuk agar masalahnya pergi dan memukuli keluarganya kapan pun dia mabuk.

Luhan pikir hal yang bisa menjadi sama buruknya (tapi tidak terlalu) seperti memukuli satu-satunya istri dan anak angkat adalah "hilang ingatan" yang mengambil alih di pagi berikutnya. Pria itu tidak akan mengakui apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada malam sebelumnya, memilih untuk menghiraukan istrinya yang tidak sengaja mengeryit kapan pun ia datang mendekat. Dia tidak memperdulikan piring dan barang yang hilang.

Sebagian dari Luhan kesal pada ibunya yang menyembunyikan fakta, selalu bersih-bersih sebelum ayahnya bangun.

Sebagian dari Luhan marah pada ibunya untuk memberitahunya agar berpura-pura seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Akhirnya lulus dari sekolah tinggi, dia membuat keputusan penting untuk pergi dari rumah dimana ia tumbuh besar ke tempat kuliah yang jauh, beserta ibunya. Ia dengan keras menentangnya, tapi setelah menyakinkannya berulang kali, ia menyerah.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahu betapa lega dirinya ketika ibunya lebih memilih dirinya dibanding pria yang ia cintai dengan membabi buta. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya, tapi ada waktu dimana dia merasakan cinta ibunya untuk ayah tirinya _semakin besar._

Itu adalah waktu yang mengerikan.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Pergilah istirahat," akhirnya ibunya angkat bicara. Luhan membuka matanya dan disana ia –menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan mengangguk dan bangun untuk berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada ibunya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia memandangi langit-langit dan alisnya mengkerut.

Ibunya menyarankan dirinya pergi ke kamar dan di dalam pikirannya dia tahu bahwa ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan tentang masa lalu.

**_Aku rasa itu masih menyakitinya..._**

Pagi berikutnya, Luhan bangun untuk sarapan dengan muffin coklat chip.

"Luhan sayang, Kapan kau pergi? Dan kapan kau akan sampai ke tempatmu?" Ia dengan manis bertanya setelah meminum kopinya.

"Bis untuk ke Seoul pergi jam 12 siang dan aku akan sampai ke rumah sore hari," jawab Luhan.

"Aku yakin teman serumahmu akan senang untuk melihatmu lagi karena mungkin kau tidak memberitahu mereka kemana kau pergi."

Luhan membuka mulutnya, siap bertanya bagaimana dia tahu, tapi ibunya melambaikan tangannya dan menyatakan, "Aku ibumu, apa lagi?"

Dia tertawa ketika melihat ibunya menyeringai.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin teman sekamarmu akan sangat senang melihatmu kembali."

Luhan berhenti tertawa. **_Teman sekamarku..._**

**_Sehun._**

(*Sehun*)

"Pagi hyung," kata Sehun tanpa semangat saat dia masuk ke dapur. Dia mungkin sudah berada di tempat tidur selama berjam-jam tapi hanya bisa tertidur selama satu jam.

Sisa waktunya, dia gunakan untuk memikirkan tentang Luhan dan cupcake dan membuat kue dan...**_ughhhh kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur semalam!?_**

**_Kenapa aku sangat khawatir?_**

Baekyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat dan duduk di dekat mereka. Mereka terus berbicara dengan suara pelan (untuk menghindari didengar oleh hyung yang lain) tentang mendapatkan bahan-bahan dan memastikan semua orang keluar dari rumah, dan lain lain... Sehun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Semua rencananya terlalu berlebihan untuk kesehatan jiwanya.

**_Apa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik? Pilihan yang lebih mudah?..._**

Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi ceria. **_Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?_**

"Tidak bisakah aku membeli saja beberapa di toko roti?"

Baekyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sehun dengan seketika kemabli ke keadaan yang sebelumnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau butuh kesungguhan."

"Aku pikir Luhan akan sangat tersentuh jika dia tahu kau membuatnya sendiri." Baekhyun memegang tangannya di atas jantungnya, pura-pura menyeka air mata –memberi kesan bahwa Luhan bisa saja menangis setelah menerima cupcake yang dibuat oleh maknae. Sehun memutar matanya. **_Aku meragukannya._**

"Aku masih merasa cemas tentang ini...Aku tidak tahu jika kita harus melakukan ini.." Sehun mengakui tapi Baekyeol hanya mengabaikannya.

Sehun sedang duduk di kelas terakhirnya hari itu ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah kembali.

**_L-Luhan? Dia kembali!?_**

Dia hampir berdiri dan pergi, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih ditengah-tengah kelas, dan profesornya tidak menghargai gangguan apapun. Dia mengerang dalam batin.

Ketika kelas selesai, dia langsung beranjak keluar pintu. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, dia sangat ingin melihat anak yang lebih tua.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terbakar.

Sulit bernapas karena berlari, Sehun dengan nafsu membuka pintu depan. Saat dia sudah di dalam, dia mendengar keributan datang dari ruang tamu.

Dia sampai di pintu masuk ruang tamu...langsung matanya mencari untuk kepala dengan rambut coklat madu.

**_Dia disana._**

Luhan berada di tengah, di kelilingi oleh hyung Sehun yang lain. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengobrol dengan yang lain. Sehun langsung memutuskan bahwa Luhan mempunyai senyuman yang paling cantik...**_sebagai laki-laki...yeah..._**

Semuanya sedang fokus pada Luhan dan tidak ada yang tahu si maknae berdiri disana, berkeringat seember. Dia terlihat seperti habis lari maraton.

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Suho.

"Aku pergi mengunjungi ibuku...di Busan," Luhan malu-malu mengaku. Dia merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Jangan biarkan apa yang terjadi mempengaruhimu. Kau lebih baik dari itu," saran Xiumin, meletakan tangannya di pundak Luhan.

"Jika ada yang bermasalah denganmu lagi, kau mempunyai kami!" seru Chanyeol, memegang tinjunya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Oi! Sehun kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, terkejut melihat si maknae berdiri di belakangnya.

Semuanya mengganti fokus mereka kepada anak yang lebih muda –termasuk Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludah. Teman sekamarnya melihat ke arahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang anak lebih tua itu sedang pikirkan.

Denga langkah ragu-ragu, seakan dia berjalan ke lubang asrama, dia berdeham dan melambai malu-malu pada Luhan. "Hei."

"Hai," Luhan dengan kosong menyapa.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Luhan memutuskan kontak.

Wajah Sehun jatuh ketika dia melihat Luhan mengganti perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Aku pikir aku akan langsung beristirahat setelah mandi. Ini merupakan perjalanan panjang.."

**_Apa dia pergi karena aku disini?..._**

Luhan berjalan pergi dari ruang tamu, dengan tajam melewati anak yang lebih muda tanpa melihat. Sehun merasakan tusukan di daerah dadanya. **_Dia marah padaku..._**

Sesaat setelah Luhan naik ke lantai atas, Baekyeol lari ke arah Sehun dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dia mengejek, "Kenapa tidak?" Mencoba sebisanya untuk menjaga suaranya tegas.

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "Nah, teman sekamarmu baru saja berjalan melewatimu seperti kau tidak berada disana..."

"Terima kasih hyung," Sehun dengan sakarstik merespon. **_Aku tidak butuh kau memperjelasnya._**

"Sekarang apa kita membuat cupcake atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol, senyum menakutkan tertempel di atas wajahnya.

"Dimana tepungnya?" Sehun memulai, putusnya, saat Baekyeol saling ber-high five.

**_Bambi, aku membuatkanmu beberapa cupcake sialan!_**

Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di dapur, mengerumuni buku cara memasak kue. Chanyeol sedang bersama anak yang lain di arcade; dia mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga yang lain jauh dari rumah jadi Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa membuat kue dengan damai. (Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan tugasnya tapi Baekhyun menyakinkannya bahwa itu lebih baik dia tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat rumahnya terbakar)

Dua orang "pembuat kue" terus menggaruk kepala mereka pada istilah-istilah yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Apa itu ayakan?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kata-katanya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Kita harus mencarinya di internet. Temukan sesuatu di dapur yang sedikit mirip dengan ini."

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya menemukan ayakan (atau setidaknya mereka berharap itu benar).

"Sekarang dimana pengocok listriknya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling di kabinet. "Kyungsoo setidaknya harus melabeli kabinet sialan ini jadi aku tidak harus membuka semuanya."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah mempunyai bahan dan alat yang terdaftar –waktunya untuk mulai memanggang!

o

"Sehun, apa yang kau masukan?" Baekhyun memandang curiga cairan gelap yang Sehun masukan ke mangkuk.

"Pewarna makanan...aku pikir.."

o

"Umm hyung, apa aku mencampurnya dengan benar?" tanya Sehun sambil mengaduk adonan, itu mulai menjadi cair –sangat cair.

Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam mangkuk. "Aku pikir ini baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kelebihan campuran daripada kekurangan kan?"

o

"Hyung lepaskan tombolnya! Kau menyemprotkan adonannya kemana-mana!"

o

"Sehun! Jangan masukan terlalu banyak! Itu akan meluap. Begitu yang internet katakan."

o

"Hyung, apa ini seharusnya segelap ini?" Sehun memberikan pandangan jijik pada gumpalan hitam yang keluar dari oven.

"Bukankah kita membuat coklat?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung kenapa Sehun kuatir tentang warnanya.

"Um...Tidak. Kita membuat krim mentega dan merah beludru..."

o

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ini mimpi buruk," seru Sehun sambil meletakan nampan cupcake yang sudah selesai di meja.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk..." yakin Baekhyun, walaupun dia tahu itu adalah cupcake yang jelek.

"Tidak terlalu buruk? Aku yakin 99% ini gosong. Dan krimnya...ughhhh," Sehun mengerang.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran negatif. Empat persen dari ini bisa dimakan. Itu lebih baik daripda nol!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung anak yang lebih muda.

(*Luhan*)

Luhan, yang sudah tertidur sepanjang waktu, pelan-pelan ke lantai bawah ketika dia bangun mencium kue kering yang gosong.

Dia masuk ke dapur, atau apa yang seharusnya menjadi dapur...

Ada peralatan perkakas, bahan kental berwarna putih dan sesuatu yang hitam pekat dimana-mana. Ovennya mengeluarkar asap kecil.

Ditengah-tengah berdiri Baekhyun dan Sehun, yang tidak menyadari dia berada disana. Mereka mendebatkan sesuatu di atas meja. Luhan berjinjit untuk bisa melihat lebih baik.

**_Apa itu?..._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih yang sudah review dan follow/favorit~ welcome to the new reades :D

Sedikit kerja ekstra di bagian terjemahan masa lalu Luhan semoga bisa tersampaikan dengan baik~ Dan bersiap-siap untuk fluff di chapter depan ^O^... Tadinya mau bales review tapi saya sendiri lupa sampai mana ;A; review saya balas lagi mulai chapter ini saja ya~~~ dan sampai ketemu chapter depan... Yehet~


	18. Chapter 17: The Heat

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Heat**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Apa itu?" bisik Luhan dari tempatnya di belakang dua anak yang lebih muda.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"THE HELL?!"

Dua anak laki-laki itu melompat, terlihat sangat terkejut bahwa ada orang lain di belakang mereka. Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya dan Sehun telihat seperti siap meninju orang. Baekhyun, dengan napas berat, berseru, "Hyung, jangan pernah menakuti kami seperti itu lagi!"

Sehun sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, tapi setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan ada disana, dia mulai gugup. Dan Luhan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak tahu. **_Kenapa dia gugup...Seharusnya aku yang gugup..._**

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya...tapi jawab pertanyaanku. Apa itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah nampan.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum berdeham.

"Ahem. Kami, Sehun dan aku, membuat ini untuk hyung."

Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. "Untukku?"

"Ya," Sehun menjawab pelan. Luhan menengok ke arahnya, tapi anak yang lebih muda menghindari pandangannya.

"Ini..." Luhan melanjutkan, memandangi objek yang ada di nampan. Dia tidak yakin untuk menyebutnya apa.

"Cupcake," Baekhyun menyelesaikan, menyikut Sehun di sampingnya.

"Y-yeah..kami me-membuatkan mu cupcake..sebagai h-hadiah p-pulang," Sehun tergagap. Baekhyun memukul lengannya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. **_Apa yang mereka bisikan? _**Luhan mulai curiga.

"Apa ini...bisa dimakan?" tanya Luhan ketakutan. Dia tidak mau terdengar kasar karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk membuatnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau keracunan makanan.

Sehun, masih menghindari mata Luhan, mengambil satu dari nampan dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Y-ya bisa dimakan...hiraukan saja bagian yang gosong," Sehun menggerutu, terlihat jelas malu.

Luhan, dengan "cupcake" di tangannya, melihat ke arah mereka dengan wajah bingung. "Terima kasih...tapi..ini semua gosong..."

Sehun mengerang dan mengambil paksa cupcake dari tangannya. "Jangan dimakan hyung."

Dia membuang cupcake di meja, marah. Dia bergumam sesuatu tentang kegagalan tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengerti.

"Apa –?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Hyung, Sehun punya hal yang ingin dikatakan padamu." Lalu dia dengan lembut mendorong Sehun ke arah Luhan. **_Oh benarkah_**

Sehun mendesah keras. "Hyung sebenarnya...Aku memanggang atau setidaknya memanggang cupcake untukmu..untuk..untuk memin—"

"DAPURKUUUU! APA YANG TERJADI!?" pekik Kyungsoo saat ia berjalan ke ruangan yang tak seperti biasanya.

Ukuran matanya bertambah besar sambil mengamati ke seluruhan dapur. Dapur itu sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Dapurnya yang bersih sudah –tertutupi dengan benda pekat yang tak terdefinisi.

Kyungsoo merengek, "Da..da..dapur ku." Tak elak jiwanya terguncang.

Setelah mendengar tangisan panik Kyungsoo, anak yang lain langsung menyusulnya. Dan semuanya terkejut.

Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Whoaaaaaaa."

Xiumin, mengkipaskan tangannya ke sekitar, terbatuk, "Apa yang terjadi disini? Baunya seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar..."

"Apa yang meledak disini?" Kai dengan usil bertanya saat dia memeriksa ovennya.

"Oooooo kalian berada dalam masalah besar," sorak Chen sambil bersandar di lemari pendingin, tapi melompat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembek di punggungnya. "Aishh..bagimana bisa kalian membuat lemari esnya kotor?!"

Chen cemberut melihat baju kotornya dan Chanyeol berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak tertawa.

Suho terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap tidak setuju. "Tch...tch...tch..."

Tao berjalan ke arah nampan dan mempertimbangkan "cupcake" di depannya. Dia mengambil satu –siap menenggelamkan giginya kesana ketika Lay menjatuhkannya dari tangannya. "Tao! Jangan makan itu! Itu sudah jelas bukan makanan."

"Kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Kris, menunjuk Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas. "Dapur...mi...mimpi buruk ku...dimana-mana...gosong...oven." Dia menenggelamkam kepalanya di tangannya, berharap apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bagian dari imajinasinya.

Chanyeol memberikan tepukan keras di punggungnya. "Kyungsoo, kau seperti drama queen! Ini terlihat baik—"

Kyungoo memberikan Chanyeol sebuah death glare dengan erangan, menyebabkan Chanyeol pergi bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun (lebih seperti berdiri di belakangnya mengingat dirinya jauh lebih tinggi dari Baek).

Kris berdeham, mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Baekhyun menjawab, "Kami membuat cupcake untuk Luhan hyung."

"Cupcake? Ah jadi itu yang kalian buat.." seru Tao memandangi nampan lagi.

"Yang seharusnya menjadi," koreksi Kai.

Baekhyun, menghiraukan tusukan Kai, melanjutkan, "Kami tidak bermaksud menghancurkan dapur. Maaf Kyungsoo."

"Kami akan membersihkan semuanya," tambah Luhan, mendapatkan pandangan kotor dari semua anak kecuali Kyungsoo.

Sebelum mereka bisa memprotes, Kyungsoo menggumamkan terima kasih dan berbalik ke arah mereka, sebuah sapu sudah siap di tangannya.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" Lay bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang semua anak sedang pikirkan.

Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanya, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan perintah. "Aku mau tempat ini bersih! Sekarang KERJAKAN!" Beberapa anak mengerang, tapi semuanya menurut.

Normalnya, Kyungsoo tidaklah mengintimidasi kepada yang lain, tapi ketika ini menyangkut dapur yang kotor, dia sangat menakutkan.

Ketika proses bersih-bersihnya mulai, Luhan memastikan tidak berada dimana pun dekat si maknae. Ia tahu itu akan menjadi canggung di antara mereka, jadi dia menjaga jarak. Bahkan sekarang atau ketika Sehun akan datang mendekat, dia akan menenggok ke arah lain.

Yang Luhan tidak sadari adalah kekecewaan di wajah Sehun kapan pun dia melakukan itu.

Setelah mereka selesai, mereka berbaris di dekat tembok, menunggu dan menahan napas saat Kyungsoo meneliti perkerjaan mereka.

"Hmm...Ini lebih bersih dari sebelumnya..Ku rasa kita selesai. Pekerjaan yang bagus semuanya –"

"YEAHH!" Chanyeol mulai bertepuk tangan senang seperti maniak.

Diikuti Lay dan Suho, Luhan sedang membuat jalan keluar dari dapur ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar tangannya –itu adalah tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya melewati anak lain.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan, matanya membesar.

"Membawamu pergi," jawab Sehun pendek, menggemgam tangan Luhan lebih erat dan menuntunnya keluar dari dapur, ditengah-tengah wajah kaget anggota lainnya.

**_M-membawaku pergi?..._**

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, jantung Luhan mulai berdetak panik. Tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sangat panas. Dia mersakan suatu yang hangat menjalar di wajahnya –dia tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia tahu pipinya berwarna merah muda. Dia merasakan angin menerpanya.

Semua gejala dari menyukai seorang kembali dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya –dibangkitkan oleh sentuhan kulit dari si maknae padanya.

Sehun sedang menggandeng tangannya, tapi bagi Luhan lebih dari sekedar itu. Itu membuatnya _liar._

**_Bernapas. Bernapas. Jangan biarkan dia melihat wajahmu. Tetaplah tenang. Jangan lupa untuk bernapas!_**

Sehun membawanya melewati ruang tamu dan keluar ke halaman belakang, lampu di luar menyala sacara otomatis. Anak yang lebih muda berputar untuk menghadap Luhan, yang menundukan kepalanya, agar tidak menunjukan wajahnya yang merona.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" Luhan bicara dengan gugup. Mereka bisa saja di luar tapi dia masih merasa panas.

"Aku-aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadiannya. Itu adalah salahku. Aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu ketika berandalan itu masuk..hanya saja aku membeku. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, tapi itu bukanlah pengecualian. Aku bersiap untuk memukul mereka ketika Kris hyung dan Tao hyung masuk dan yah kau tahu... Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin minta maaf, dan jadi aku meminta saran pada Baekyeol –itu adalah ide buruk karena yah..kau lihat dapurnya. Itu bukanlah cupcake selamat datang kembali, itu adalah cupcake 'Aku minta maaf', tapi itu tidak penting karena kau bahkan tidak bisa memakannya...Dan aku merasa benar-benar pecundang untukyang pertamakalidalamhidupku."

Sehun mengeluarkan napas yang dari tadi ia tahan. Dia merasa lega sudah mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada anak yang lebih tua.

Luhan hanya memandangi tanah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Dia benar-benar tidak siap. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dari sentuhan Sehun. Bicara soal sentuhan, Luhan menyadari bahwa si maknae masih menggenggam tangannya.

**_Bernapas._**

Masih tidak siap membiarkan anak yang lain melihat wajahnya yang bersemu, Luhan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah yang terbanyak kau pernah bicara padaku," gumam Luhan.

Itu benar. Anak yang lebih mudah jarang bicara lebih dari 3 kalimat kapan pun dia berbicara pada Luhan. Memikirkan bahwa Sehun sedang bicara lebih dari pada biasanya membuat Luhan menghangat di dalam, walalaupun ia tidak mau.

Sehun hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya, sedikit bersemu pada pernyataan anak yang lebih tua.

"Oh..umm...yeah..h-hyung.."

Perut Luhan salto dua kali. Ia yakin wajahnya merah sekarang. Mereka lalu diam untuk sementara waktu, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, sampai akhirnya-

"Uhh..S-Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak, "Ya hyung?"

"Kau masih...um..uhhh.." Luhan menunjuk tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan.

"OH!" Sehun dengan cepat melepaskannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain, memutuskan bahwa halaman belakang yang gelap lebih menarik dibandingkan apa yang berada di depannya.

Walalupun dia sedikit sedih Sehun tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya, dalam batin Luhan mendesah lega. **_Wew!_** Dia bisa bernapas lebih baik sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya, Luhan bertanya pada anak yang lebih muda apa yang sangat ia ingin ketahui sekarang.

"S-Sehun..ketika kita ada di kafetaria hari itu..apa yang kau katakan pada—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud!" sela Sehun sambil menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk menjagamu jauh dari meja. Mereka sedang mencari masalah denganku, dan jika kau duduk, itu akan menjadi lebih buruk. Jadi aku hanya berkata sebuah kebohongan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu untuk menghentikanmu, tapi aku tidak memikirkannya dengan baik karena itu apa yang aku katakan menyakitkan. Aku minta maaf Luhan hyung. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang aku katakan."

Luhan akhirnya mendongak, berdoa dalam diam bahwa wajahnya tidak akan membuat hatinya kalut. Sehun berkedip cepat dari biasanya pada pemandangan anak yang lebih tua mendongak ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh?...Tidak satupun dari itu benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

**_Jadi dia tidak tahu aku menyukainya..._**

"Jadi kau tidak dekat denganku karena aku akan terlihat seperti 'anjing yang dibuang'?" tanya Luhan dengan suara halus.

"Tidak. Aku dekat denganmu karena kau teman sekamarku—" mata Luhan membesar. "Bercanda! Aku bercanda!" Sehun tergesa-gesa menambahkan, takut jika anak yang lebih tua akan mulai memukulnya.

"Itu tidak lucu," kata Luhan dengan wajah datar, tangan disilangkan.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf."

"Jika kau tidak mau aku berada disekitarmu, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku. Aku tidak mau kau merasa harus akrab denganku..." gumam Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Sehun tegas, menyebabkan Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Karena aku suka—"

**_Kau suka?_**

"Aku tidak keberatan bersama denganmu hyung," tambah Sehun pelan. Tanpa mengetahui Luhan tersenyum. **_Sehun-ah._**

"AWWWWWWWWW." Sebuah paduan suara terdengar.

Luhan dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dimana pintu geser kaca berada.

Disana berdiri 10 anak laki-laki, wajahnya menempel di pintu kaca, memandangi dua anak yang di luar halaman. Luhan membesarkan matanya karena malu, sedangkan Sehun facepalm.

**_Aku harus keluar dari sini._**

Luhan menggeser pintu kacanya, mendorong anak lain, dan berlari ke lantai atas. Dia tidak mendengar Sehun memanggilnya karena sekarang dia perlu bersembunyi.

Untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

Untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa moment kecilnya dengan Sehun disaksikan oleh 10 anak lainnya.

Ini hanya beberapa jam sejak ia kembali, dan semua ini sudah terjadi. **_Ini tidaklah nyata._**

(*Sehun*)

"Luhan hyung!" panggil Sehun pada sosok yang berlari tapi anak itu tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung tidak bisa menahan gombalanmu," canda Chanyeol, terlalu untuk kecemasan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, dengan pelan memukul dahinya ke pintu kaca. **_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._**

"YAH! Aku tidak mau ada goresan di kaca," peringat Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar bola matanya, tapi meskipun demikian dia berhenti memukul gelas kacanya.

Sekarang pertunjukannya sudah selesai, anak yang lain pergi untuk melakukan hal masing-masing.

Sehun tetap di luar, berharap udara malam bisa mendinginkannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, ketika dia bersama Luhan, seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas. Dan ketika Luhan tersenyum padanya, ada perasaan menggelitik. **_Apa itu?_** Dia menunduk melihat tangannya, tangan yang menggenggam Luhan. Dia tersenyum, merasakan hangat yang ada disana.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sehun tidak menyadari kemunculan Kyungsoo, membawa sebotol pembersih kaca.

"Hummmm..Mmmm..." **_What the hell?_**

Kehilangan jejak pikirannya, Sehun menengok untuk menemukan Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah lagu sambil mengelap kaca. **_Aish!_**

Dia mengerang ketika melihat Baekyeol berjalan menuju halaman belakang. **_Tidak bisakah aku sendirian?!_**

"Hei maknae, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Nah kau pada dasarnya menyatakan cinta abadimu kepada Luhan hyung," gurau Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"A-APA?!A-AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, rupanya geli bahwa Sehun sekarang seperti orang bodoh yang tergagap.

"Kami bercanda." Baekhyun mengedip.

Sehun mengejek, "Sangat lucu."

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu. "Serius, sekarang kau punya Luhan hyung kembali, kami bisa bernapas dengan mudah lagi. Sejak dia menghilang, kau sangat tidak hidup."

"Kau berhutang terima kasih pada kami," kata Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, kau harus mengakui cupcake itu adalah bagian dari alasan Luhan memaafkanmu."

"Pfffttttt. Cupcake itu adalah kegagalan. Aku tidak akan meminta saran dari kalian berdua lagi."

"Sebenarnya, Luhan hyung belum memaafkanmu," sela Kyungsoo dari tempatnya dekat pintu kaca.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Dia belum mengatakan dia memaafkanmu'kan? Setidaknya, aku tidak mendengarnya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang Kyungsoo menyebutnya...Luhan hyung tidak langsung menerima permintaan maafmu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

**_Tunggu...Oh Tuhan! Mereka benar!_**

"Dan salah siapa itu? Jika kalian tidak sangat tidak sopan menyela, lalu mungkin dia akan mengatakannya!" Sehun berseru, sambil mengertakan jari-jarinya. Para hyung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Oke. Salah kami," kata Kyungsoo, menggenggam sebotol pembersih kaca di depannya, seolah dia akan menyemprot si maknae jika dia datang lebih dekat. Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol untuk perlindungan.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua bisa membicarakannya di tempat tidur," tambah Chanyeol, hanya untuk menerima pelototan dari Sehun. **_Aku akan membunuhmu._**

Sehun dengan pelan berjalan ke arah tiga hyungnya, tapi mereka memutuskan bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik untuk hidup sampai hari lain, berlari masuk kembali ke rumah.

Memilih untuk tidur di sofa (karena itu akan menjadi sangat canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan setelah semua kegagalannya), Sehun terus mengutuk dirinya dalam batin karena tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa Luhan belum mengatakan bahwa dia dimaafkan. **_Sialan!_**

Dia terus memantul dan berputar di sofa, memutar ulang kejadian memalukan di kepalanya. Setelah sekian jam, Sehun jatuh tertidur dengan kerut di wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah.. Bangun." Sebuah suara yang dikenal memanggilnya. Sehun membuka matanya. Dia menggosok matanya, mengamati wajah yang ada di depannya dan terkejut.

"Luhan hyung?"

Anak yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Ya. Ini aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sini?" Sehun menaikan satu alis. Ini masih gelap di luar. Anak yang lebih tua duduk di lantai dekat sofa, memandanginya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar kita?" Luhan dengan imut memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Uhh...Aku hanya ingin mengetes sofanya, kau tahu, untuk melihat apa ini cukup nyaman untuk tidur."

"Sehun-ah."

"Oke oke. Aku khawatir akan menjadi aneh di antara kita..."

Anak yang lain menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Tapi Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau kau tidak nyaman di sekitarku.."

"Tidak!" sela Sehun, sedikit lebih keras. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke lantai atas denganku.. Aku tidak suka kau berada di bawah sini sendirian," aku Luhan.

"Hyung, apa kita baikkan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar menerima permintaan maafku, jadi aku penasaran apa kita baikkan?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi. **_Wajah itu..._**

"Ya, maknae. Kita baikkan." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sehun. Waktu membeku.

Sehun tidak bisa mempercayainya –Luhan sedang membelai wajahnya! Tangannya yang hangat menelusuri rahang Sehun, membuatnya tulang belakang Sehun gemetar. **_Ini tidaklah nyata.._**

Jarinya mulai menelusuri bibir Sehun menyebabkan jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Anak yang lebih tua, tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, membungkuk...

"Sehun-ah," bisiknya. ASDFKGKGKJDHDL.

"Yeah?" Sehun berusaha sebisanya untuk terdengar tenang, tapi dia jauh dari kata itu. Teman sekamarnya sedang membungkuk dan Sehun bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak, hampir seperti drum.

~Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg~

Wajah Luhan sekarang hanya sejauh satu inchi dari wajahnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, tidak begitu yakin jika mereka bisa lebih mendekat. Tapi dia tidak menjauh. Dia tidak bisa. Mata coklat besar yang indah itu menjadi sangat dekat. Bibir merah muda itu perlahan menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka hanya sejauh satu centimeter.

Sehun merasa dia baru saja ditabrak oleh gelombang panas. Sebelum dia bisa mengutuk pada penyejuk udara yang bodoh, Luhan menutup matanya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke wajahnya dan Sehun yakin mereka saling bernapas dengan udara satu dengan yang lain. Dia hampir bisa merasakan bibir itu...

**_Masa bodoh._**

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan. (Hyungnya terlalu lama!)

Pada waktu itu, Sehun merasa seperti dia sedang mengapung. Dia tahu ini klise, tapi **siapa peduli**? Semuanya adalah Luhan dan tidak ada yang tersakiti.

"YAH! SEHUNNNN! BANGUN!" Suho memukul si maknae di lengannya. Sehun tersentak. Ruang tamu yang cerah langsung membutakannya saat dia membuka matanya.

"What the –?!"

"Yah! Dilarang mengutuk!" peringat Suho saat dia meninggalkannya. Sehun memandangin sekitarnya.

**_Itu semua...mimpi?_**

**_Mimpi sialan. _**Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. **_Tunggu..kenapa aku kecewa?_**

Dia membawa kakinya menaiki tangga. Di tangga paling atas, dia berlari ke arah Luhan. Jantungnya berdetak seperti di dalam mimpinya. Dia bisa mendengar ritme gila denyutnya yang keras dari dadanya. **_Diam!_**

"Oh! Sehun, kau tidak di tempat tidur ketika aku bangun, apa kau tidur di tempat lain?"

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari memandangi bibir pink segar anak lain. **_Lihat yang lain! Lihat yang lain! Berhenti melihatnya!_**

"Hyung kau tidak turun ke lantai bawah tadi malam'kan?" kata Sehun tanpa berpikir.

Anak yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kenapa?" **_Sudah pasti sebuah mimpi._**

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia butuh mandi.

Awalnya, dia punya rencana untuk menanyakan Luhan tentang apakah dia memaafkannya, tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya dan pasangan Baekyeol untuk masuk ke dapur selama seminggu. Chanyeol protes bahwa dia tidak menyebabkan kekacauan apa pun, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu adalah idenya, yang mana benar, jadi Chanyeol menerima larangannya.

Memakan sarapan mereka di meja kecil yang Kyungsoo dengan penuh keindahan menempatkannya di lorong, ketiganya mulai mengeluh dengan keras tentang diperlakukan seperti orang luar. Ketika Kyungsoo memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur, mereka diam. "Bagus," gertak Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan ke kampus, Sehun memastikan untuk menjauh dari Luhan, agar tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi tentu saja, Luhan entah bagaimana berada di sampingnya.

**_Bambi ninja ini._**

Segera setelah Sehun menengok pada anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dia menyesal.

ASHDAFJSDKGHAGA.

Luhan bersinar.

**_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi secara manusiawi?!_**

"Sehun! Oww!" teriak Lay. Sehun baru saja menginjak kakinya, jelas tidak memperhatikan kemana dia pergi. Dia sangat tertarik oleh orang di sebelahnya. **_Ini buruk._**

Hyungnya dengan senang mengobrol tentang festival yang akan datang dan konser, tapi semua yang Sehun bisa pikirkan tentang bagaimana Luhan menjaga bibirnya tetap terlihat lembut dan berwarna merah muda...

Pertanyaan bodoh berputar di kepalanya, seperti apakah iya atau tidak Luhan memakai lip balm...

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**X.W note: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review, welcome to the new readers~ :D

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa publish juga terjemahannya, maaf ya, saya sibuk menyiapkan wawancara dan berkas-berkas pekerjaan karena besok saya akan pindah :D tapi karena itu saya jadi kurang yakin bisa memberikan terjemahan cepat, saya sibuk beres-beres dan lain-lain tapi tetap saya pastikan selama saya punya waktu senggang kok, jadi tenang saja, dan mari berdoa agar semuanya lancar jadi saya bisa update cepat untuk chapter berikutanya... -kasih satu-satu cupcake buatan Sehun ft. Baekhyun-

mau balas review kalian tapi lagi-lagi saya kehilangan jejak review, yang pasti saya minta maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama kali ini~ -deep bow sama Luhan-


	19. Chapter 18: The Lost Boy

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Lost Boy**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Aku hanya harus menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu...Yeah..Itu dia._**

Sehun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dalam usaha untuk berhenti memikirkan tentang bibir berharga terman sekamarnya, dia harus jauh dari anak itu.

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hyung-nya dan pergi menuju gedung departemen Musik ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menarik bajunya.

Sehun berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan Luhan memandang ke arahnya, masih menggenggam bajunya. **_Sial._**

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tentang bibir itu jika pemiliknya berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang?

"Apa? Aku harus pergi ke kelas," tanyanya, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar kesal. Jantungnya berulah lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Luhan lembut, tidak melihat Sehun langsung di matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun tergesa, melihat ke sekitar lapangan. Dia harus pergi jauh dari anak laki-laki ini atau jika tidak dia akan melakukan hal gegabah.

"Ini tentang tadi malam..."

Kepala Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah anak yang lebih tua. "T-tadi malam?"

Semua niat untuk pergi ke kelas lenyap.

Luhan akhirnya melihat nya tepat di mata, menyebabkan Sehun bergerak kurang nyaman di kakinya. Detak cepat jantungnya yang bodoh sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya.

"Yeah. A-aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah membuatkan ku umm cupcake."

Sehun mengkerutkan alisnya. "Uhh..Oke. Terima kasih kembali?" Dia sebenarnya berpikir dia tidak pantas menerimanya, mengingat bagaimana cupcake itu bahkan tidak bisa dimakan.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam. "Juga, aku senang kau membawaku keluar dan uh memberitahuku hal itu."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena melihatnya, tapi lalu dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku bermaksud untuk menanyakanmu jika kita baikkan atau tidak? Kau tidak benar-benar menerima permintaan maafku tadi malam, jadi aku hanya penasaran." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, berharap kegugupannya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Sehun berpikir bahwa mustahil bagi seorang yang sekarang bersinar menjadi lebih terang, tapi dia salah. Wajah anak yang lebih tua cerah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi karena kata-katanya.

Dia lalu memberikan Sehun senyum nakal. "Tentang itu...Aku punya rencana untukmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu –" **_YESS!_** "Dengan dua syarat." **_Apa?_**

Laki-laki yang lain tersenyum lebar, mungkin karena kebingungan yang sangat jelas di wajah Sehun.

**_Rencana...syarat? Oh!_**

Akhirnya mengerti bahwa anak laki-laki yang lain sedang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya. Dia tertawa pelan bingung dan penasaran pada apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Syarat yang pertama –kau harus mengurangi jumlah bubble tea menjadi 2 kali dalam seminggu. Semua uang yang aku dapat dari bekerja habis untuk membeli bubble tea-mu. Jadi aku mau kau menguranginya demi dompetku," kata Luhan menyeringai. Sehun mendengus.

**_Oh Bambi benar-benar kembali. Lebih agresif dari sebelumnya._**

Wajah datar adalah yang terbaik dalam situasi seperti ini. "Apa syarat kedua?"

Luhan tersenyum nakal.

Dan...

Itulah bagaimana dia berakhir di pasar malam tahunan sekolah.

Lapangan hampir tidak bisa dikenali karena sekarang berjejer dengan tenda permainan pada kedua sisinya, dengan tiap lampu neon yang terang. Di tengah-tengah adalah tenda makanan yang menjual makanan ringan yang mahal. Permainannya di tempatkan di area lapangan luar. Yang biasanya menjadi lapangan sepak bola sekarang ditempati oleh bianglala besar, dan di tengah-tengah lapangan lari ada rumah hantu yang keren. Disana ada juga area untuk melukis wajah dan aktifitas kreatif yang menyebalkan lain yang mana Sehun tidak mau tahu lebih jauh. Beberapa orang berdandan memakai kostum badut jelek, pergi berkeliling memberikan balon binatang kepada anak kecil (kebanyakan malah membuat mereka takut). Pasar malam ini dibuka untuk semua orang di sekitar area, bukan hanya mahasiswa. Ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya acara publik Universitas Suk-Myeong tiap tahun untuk "membentuk ikatan pertemanan antara mahasiswa dan komunitas." (Itu yang terbaca di spanduk besar di pintu masuk)

Semua orang menikmati dirinya masing-masing, tapi terus terang, Sehun tidak menyukainya. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, dia mempunyai rasa tidak suka yang kuat akan tempat ramai dan pasar malam bukanlah pengecualian. Ini sangat berisik. Setiap permainan mempunyai soundtrack bodohnya sendiri yang diputar. Cahaya kelap-kelipnya menjengkelkan. Udaranya bau karena hot dog dan keringat. Sehun tidak mau berada disini sama sekali, tapi terima kasih untuk teman sekamar khususnya yang menyusahkan, dia terjebak disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Dia penasaran jika Luhan sudah tahu tentang kebenciannya pada tempat ramai dan karena itu menghukumnya dengan membuatnya datang. Tapi ternyata Luhan hanya membutuhkan seorang untuk menemaninya di saat anak lain pergi ke permainan yang "menakutkan". Anak yang lebih tua melabeli semua permainan, dengan pengecualian dari komedi putar, "menakutkan".

**_Kenapa dia bahkan ingin datang kesini jika dia tidak mau memainkan permainan yang sebenarnya? Tidak masuk akal –_**

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan dengan gembira memanggilnya dari atas kuda korselnya. Dia terus melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun kapan pun dia melewatinya. Sehun akan menggerutu sebagai respon atau berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ini sudah cukup memalukan bahwa dia berdiri di tempat bagi para orang tua untuk menunggu.

Anak yang lebih tua meminta dia untuk naik komedi putar bersamanya, tapi Sehun dengan keras kepala menolak. Dia lebih memilih memakan kue strawberi daripada tertangkap menaiki permainan untuk umur 7 tahun.

Ketika permainannya mulai melambat untuk berhenti, Sehun melihat Luhan berjuang untuk turun dari kudanya. Dia tidak bisa menolong selain tertawa karena pandangan sedihnya. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Karena semburan tiba-tibanya, para orang tua memandanginya seakan dia adalah orang gila. Sehun langsung berhenti tertawa dan berdeham saat Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mencobanya! Ini menyenangkan." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Bicara soal telinga, Sehun menyadari telinga anak yang lebih tua sekarang sangat merah. Mengikuti pandangan Sehun, Luhan mencubit telinganya dan cemberut.

"Telingaku memerah kapan pun aku merasa senang," jelasnya. **_What the..._**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Sehun tidak bisa mengingat waktu kapan dia tertawa sebanyak itu. Anak yang lain, dengan jelas merona karena tawa Sehun, memukulnya lengannya bercanda dan memberitahunya untuk diam.

"Apa yang lain selesai dengan permainan mereka?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mengganti topik.

"Aku pikir. Ayo lihat."

Ketika mereka sampai di dekat permainan perahu bajak laut, anak yang lain baru saja turun.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun, kalian berdua harus mencobanya! Ini hebat!" teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan, yang mana lebih berantakan sekarang terima kasih karena permainannya. Semua anak mempunyai rambut berantakan, angin menyapu rambutnya, kecuali Kris, yang rahasia rambutnya masih menjadi misteri.

Mereka mulai berjalan keliling, menentukan apa selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita melukis wajah!" teriak Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sebuah tenda.

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku mau mencobanya," kata Tao dengan tenang, meskipun dengan kegembiraan di matanya memberitahu cerita lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau pergi makan," seru Xiumin. Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chen mengangguk setuju.

"Dimana aku bisa membeli boneka unicorn?" tanya Lay datar. Seuho tersenyum dengan penuh pemujaan padanya menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari tenda yang menjualnya.

"Baik. Kita akan bertemu di ruma hantu dalam 20 menit," perintah Kris sebelum semuanya berpisah.

Suho, dengan lengan di sekitar bahu Lay, memimpinnya menuju bagian mainan dan boneka binatang.

4 anak laki-laki yang kelaparan pergi ke area makanan, dengan gembira mengobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke area melukis wajah, dan Tao berjalan bersama pasangan itu dengan sikap memuji yang berlebihan, mencoba semampunya untuk tetap keren dan tenang. Kris berjalan dengan sombong acuh tak acuh di belakang mereka. Sehun meredam tawanya. Mengingat faktanya mereka berada di pasar malam, Sehun tidak punya ide kenapa Kris merasa dia tetap menjaga sikap aku-terlalu-keren-untuk-ini. Tidak ada orang yang bahkan melihat.

Para hyung-nya pergi, dia sekarang tertinggal bersama...**_Luhan?_**

**_Tunggu, dimana dia!?_**

Semua orang sibuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari Luhan tidak ada disana sepanjang waktu. Sehun meneliti lautan orang untuk seorang anak ninja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat madu. Dia mulai mengelilingi pasar malam, memeriksa tempat yang ia tahu anak yang lebih tua akan kunjungi. Masih tetap tidak ada Luhan. Selama jamnya terus berdetik, ketakutannya akan anak yang hilang semakin bertambah.

**_Dimana dia!? Tempat ini tidak terlalu besar! Sial! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?_**

Skenario kemungkinan penculikan berputar dipikiran Sehun. **_Sial! Dimana kau Bambi!?_**

Bayangan tentang orang menakutkan yang mungkin mengiming-imingi Luhan ke pojok yang sepi dan gelap, hanya dengan menggunakan es krim, memutar Sehun dalam ketakutan. **_Aishhhhh! Apa dia tahu cara mempertahankan diri? Ughhh..Bagaimana dia bisa –_**

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Akhirnya, matanya mendarat ke orang yang sedari tadi dia cari.

Luhan dengan senang melompat ke arahnya dengan topi balon berbentuk badut yang menggelikan di kepalanya dan permen kapas merah muda besar di tangannya.

Sehun mendesah lega pada melihatnya jelas tak terluka. Ketika Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, Sehun melotot padanya. "Kau setidaknya bisa memberitahu anak lain kemana kau pergi," kata Sehun dengan suara tegas.

"Huh?" Luhan melihat padanya, dahinya berkerut. Dia merobek potongan halus dari permen kapas dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya, tersenyum lebar saat permennya meleleh di mulutnya. **_Ya tuhan._**

Sehun mengerang. "Lupakan. Ayo temui yang lain." Dia menggenggam bagian kerudung jaket Luhan dan memimpinnya, seperti anak yang tidak mau bekerja sama, ke arah rumah hantu.

"Sehun-ah! Jangan tarik kerudungku!" Luhan merengek, masih menjejalkan mulutnya dengan permen kapas.

"Aku tidak mau kau tersesat." Sehun mencerca.

"Kalau begitu pegang saja tanganku!"

Sehun melepaskan kerudung dan memandanginya tidak percaya. "K-kau mau aku me-melakukan a-apa?"

"Jika kau tidak mau aku tersesat, pegang saja tanganku," kata Luhan berdasarkan kenyataan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpulkan bahwa permen kapas itu sudah menutup pikirannya. **_Itu karena permennya._**

Sehun menggenggam kerudung Luhan sekali lagi dan berjalan ke rumah hantu.

"Yahhhhh! Sehun!" Luhan mengkomplain. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk menendang Sehun, tapi yang lain menghindari tendangannya –menyebabkan Luhan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, tapi Sehun menahannya dengan menarik kerudungnya. Sehun tertawa pada usaha lucunya yang menyedihkan, dan Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Segera sesudah mereka bertemu dengan anak yang lain, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya dari kerudung Luhan.

"Whoooaaaa hyung! Dimana kau dapat topi balon mengagumkan itu!?" teriak Chanyeol. Wajahnya dilukis seperti anjing –anjing yang hyper. Baekhyun adalah kelinci pink yang lucu dan Tao adalah panda.

Luhan tersenyum. "Seorang wanita memberikannya padaku gratis." Sehun membuat catatan dalam batin bahwa Luhan sangat mudah untuk di culik.

"Mungkin karena kau imut," gumam Chen.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau topi balon itu, tapi wanita itu bilang hanya untuk anak kecil," jawab Chen sedih. Luhan memberikan tepukan pelan di punggungnya, dan memberi anak yang lebih muda topi balon miliknya. "Wow! Terima kasih hyung!"

"Momen yang manis," seru Kyungsoo, mendapatkan pukulan di belakang dari Kai.

"Ayo ke rumah hantu sebelum kita pulang," saran Kris. Anak yang lain setuju dan mulai memasuki rumah. Sehun menyadari sebuah kepala dari rambut coklat madu berlari cepat ke belakang, menjauh dari pintu. **_Dia takut rumah hantu juga?_**

"Kalian semua masuklah. Aku akan menunggu di luar sini." Luhan dengan malu melambai pada mereka saat mereka pergi masuk. Sehun melangkah ke dalam rumah yang gelap, tapi memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pengawasan. Ketika dia kembali keluar, Luhan sudah tidak ada dimana pun untuk di temukan. **_Great..._**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menemukannya (memakai topi balon baru) di stan game, mencoba memecahkan balon dengan anak panah. Dia berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menonton dalam diam selama anak yang lebih tua gagal berualang kali untuk memecahkan balonnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, kesenangan bercampur dalam suaranya.

"Oi! Sehun-ah! Aku tidak tahu kau di belakangku." **_Luhan, tanpa diragukan kau mudah untuk diculik._**

"Aku mencoba untuk memenangkan boneka Bambi besar itu. Karena itu aku harus memecahkan balon merah kecil," tambah Luhan. Sehun mendongak dan menemukan boneka Bambi yang Luhan maksud. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Dia terkekeh atas pikiran lucu yang muncul di kepalanya –**_Bambi mencoba memenangkan Bambi._**

Tapi Luhan buruk dalam permainan. Anak panahnya bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan balon biru yang besar. Menolak untuk berdiri disana dan menonton lebih lama, Sehun mendorong pelan Luhan ke samping. "Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Dia membayar pada pria yang berjaga untuk anak panahnya dan mulai melemparnya ke arah balon merah. Dia memecahkannya pada lemparan kedua, banyak untuk kepuasan Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua melompat kesenangan. "YAY! KAU BERHASIL!"

"Ini nak." Si pria memberikan Sehun boneka rusa besar. "Terima kasih."

Luhan mengerling pada boneka Bambi dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil boneka itu, tapi Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak bilang ini untukmu." Dia dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar pada teman sekamarnya yang kecewa sekarang.

"Apa?" Luhan cemberut, mengikuti Sehun berjalan menjauh dari stan. Sehun terkekeh. Setelah beberapa langkah, Sehun menyadari Luhan sudah tidak berada di belakangnya lagi. Dia menemukan topi balon bodoh yang familiar pergi kembali ke arah stan yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. **_Aish!_** Sehun langsung mengejarnya.

Memutar balik Luhan, Sehun memberikan boneka Bambi besarnya. "Ini."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Kau yakin?"

"Yeah. Lagi pula apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya?" Sehun menganggkat bahunya.

Luhan memeluk boneka rusa besarnya erat, tersenyum lebar. **_Bagaimana bisa dia 21?_**

(*Luhan*)

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Luhan berlari ke lantai atas dengan boneka rusanya dan mengambil kamera polaroid miliknya. Dia ingin sesuatu mengingatkannya bahwa Sehun memenangkan boneka untuknya, bahkan jika anak yang lebih muda menyangkalnya. Dia memeluk rusa di tangannya, bergaya imut. **_1 2 3_**

FLASH

Selama dia menunggu fotonya agar kering, dia mencari spidol (untuk menulis catatan kecil di polaroidnya).

**_Hmmmm.. Dimana itu?_** Tidak beruntung menemukan spidolnya sendiri, Luhan pergi menuju bagian Sehun dan membuka laci pertama. **_Ah ada satu._**

Dia mengambil spidolnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat... sebuah foto.

Luhan tahu dia seharusnya tidak mengintip barang-barang Sehun, tapi rasa penasaran menguasainya. Tidak akan sakit untuk melihatnya kan? Dia memungut foto itu dan melihatnya.

Ini adalah foto lama karena warnanya tidaklah secerah foto sekarang. Tepi fotonya berkerut –mungkin karena sering digenggam. Ini foto dari wanita muda memakai gaun berwarna peach. Dia mempunyai mata coklat yang menarik, rambut panjang bergelombang, hidung mancung, dan dia tersenyum.

**_Pasti ibunya._**

Luhan tersenyum pada wanita di foto. Dia cantik, tapi lebih dari itu dia terlihat bahagia. Luhan melihat ke sisi kanan foto, menyadari bahwa wanita itu bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang...

Tapi orang itu terpotong. Lebih seperti disobek.

Hanya tangannya yang terlihat. **_Siapa dia?... Ayahnya?_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**X.W's note: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia menunggu terjemahan fanfiction ini :D Welcome to the new readers~**  
**

fluff~ fluff~ fluff~ fluff~ :3 Ngomong-ngomong FFN lagi di update lagi yah tampilannya, awalnya fanfiction ini sempat kacau sendiri sewaktu di edit u,u nah, saya buka lagi chat boxnya~

* * *

**X.W chat box.**

**HyunRa**: iya cuma mimpi, ini sudah di lanjut~

**CuteManlydeer**: saya kembali dengan chapter lanjutan~~~

**Riyoung17**: sudaaaaaaaahhhh~~~~~

**Happybacon**: '-')d

**Oh SeRa Land:** yosh~ sudah lanjut,

**Meriska-Lim:** update~

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: okay, reviewnya tiap chapter, bingung saya ._. Ini sudah lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: Ini sudah lanjut~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: Sehun memang mesum, apalagi yang berhubungan sama rusa/?

**PandaCherry**: LOL fanfic ini memang lucu :3 baguslah berarti saya tidak gagal menterjemahkan~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: ini juga sudah mulai fluff~

**hongkihanna**: yosh~ Ini sudah lanjut~~~

**my lulu:** yosh~ thank you

**Black LIly no Emiko Eva:** Ini sudah lanjut~


	20. Chapter 19: The Spell

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Spell**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun seraya berdiri di pintu, pandangannya terfokus pada punggung teman sekamarnya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. "O-oh. Uhh. S-Sehun."

Sehun mengamati matanya yang ketakutan, bertanya-tanya kenapa anak yang lebih tua terlihat sangat ketakutan –dia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya ketika tatapannya mendarat pada secarik kertas yang Luhan genggam. Sehun memandangi kertas itu.

**_Apa..? Bukankah itu...?!_** Matanya membesar .

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia menyerbu masuk ke tempat Luhan berdiri, yang masih tertempel di tempat, dan merebut foto itu dari tangan Luhan. Dia mungkin sudah sangat kasar kepada Luhan dari yang ia kira, tapi lagi Luhan tidak seharusnya mengintip barang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barangku?!" desisnya pada Luhan, yang terlihat sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sehun melempar fotonya ke dalam laci dan menutupnya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku se-sedang mencari spidol, jadi aku me-membuka lacimu dan menemukan f-foto itu. Aku tahu Aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh barang milikmu, tapi a-aku...Aku minta maaf," gagap Luhan, tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun memelototinya dengan otot tegang, kecewa pada anak yang lebih tua sudah melanggar privasinya, tapi emosi itu cepat tergantikan menjadi ekspresi kaget ketika dia menyadari bahwa Luhan sekarang...**_gemetar_**.

**_D-dia gemetar._**

Ketegangan dalam tubuh Sehun langsung berkurang, tatapannya melembut. Semua pikiran untuk menghukum anak yang lebih tua menghilang, tergantikan oleh keprihatinan.

"Apa kau b–?"

"A-aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh barang milikmu. Kau boleh memarahiku," sela Luhan, suaranya pecah. Dia masih menolak untuk melihat Sehun.

Sehun mengambil langkah maju, mengharapkan untuk meletakan tangannya di bahu Luhan untuk menenangkannya, tapi anak ynag lebih tua, tidak tahu maksud Sehun ynag sebenarnya, mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku sekarang, jadi aku hanya akan pergi," gumam Luhan dengan suara pecah dan sedih.

Sehun merasakan sakit yang tajam di area dadanya. Dia dengan tergesa menggenggam lengan baju Luhan.

"YAH! Jangan memotong kata-kataku."

Dengan Sehun masih mencengkram erat pada lengan bajunya, Luhan berputar untuk menghadap si maknae, matanya putus asa.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi."

Luhan akhirnya melihat pada Sehun, wajahnya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak begitu marah padamu," tegas Sehun. Dia melepaskan lengan baju Luhan dan dengan canggung menepuk bahu anak yang lebih tua. Luhan sedikit terkejut, tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya –dia hanya senang anak itu sudah tidak gemetar seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau marah padaku," kata Luhan saat tidak merasakan bahunya –di tempat Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Nah kau menyentuh miliku tanpa ijin," jelas Sehun, hanya untuk melihat anak lain mengkerutkan alisnya. "Tapi aku berlebihan. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu."

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Luhan berbisik.

"Tunggu –apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Luhan. Sehun ingin tahu apa yang Luhan maksud ketia dia mengatakan sudah terbiasa, tapi dengan semua hal mengenai Luhan, dia mendapati waktu yang buruk.

"Makan malam sudah siap! Turunlah!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Ayo." Luhan memberikan Sehun senyuman kecil. Dia tahu bahwa senyum itu bermaksud untuk menyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi meskipun begitu Sehun merasakan kuatir. Setelah berpikir dia akan mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya dari Luhan cepat atau lambat, dia mengikutinya ke lantai bawah.

Sehun ingin sendirian bersama Luhan jadi dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi tentu saja makan malam berjalan dengan pelan. Baekhyun sedang mengkomplain pada Chanyeol tentangnya tidak bisa memenangkan boneka besar seperti yang Luhan dapat. Suho membuat semuanya mendengarkan tentang bagaimana dia menemukan boneka unicorn Lay. Tao dan Xiumin sedang mencoba untuk membuat Kris mengakui dia mempunyai waktu yang menyenangkan di pasar malam (mereka tidak berhasil). Kyungsoo dalam diam menonton Kai yang mencoba menyakinkan Chen bahwa bukan dia yang memecahkan topi balonnya. Dan Sehun memainkan makanannya, terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja maknae?" tanya Lay. Luhan, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Xiumin, mengganti perhatiannya kepada Sehun, yang mana lalu membuat semua orang berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk memandang penuh tanya padanya. **_Oh great... Terima kasih Lay hyung._**

Sehun berdeham. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hanya ketika dia mulai memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya para hyung-nya kembali pada apa ynag mereka lakukan –kecuali untuk Luhan yang terus memandangi si maknae. Sehun ingin menendangnya di bawah meja untuk membuatnya berhenti menatap.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya." Sehun langsung ke poin sesaat setelah mereka berdua kembali ke kamar.

"Hmm? Mengenai apa?" tanya Luhan, jelas tidak mengerti.

"Mengenai semua pernyataan 'Aku sudah terbiasa'. Apa yang kau maksud? Apa orang lain kasar padamu? Siapa? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"Sehun lupakan saja."

"Tidak. Aku ingin –Aku harus tahu!"

"Dan kenapa kau harus tahu? Apa yang terjadi denganku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Luhan datar, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Karena kau teman sekamarku dammit!" **_Karena bayangan seorang menyakitimu membuatku kesal._**

"Dan aku diharuskan untuk menceritakan semua tentangku karena aku teman sekamarmu? Sejak kapan itu berlaku pada situasi kita? Aku hampir tidak tahu apa pun tentang mu. Dan foto itu, mau menjelaskan?" Luhan menggertak balik.

Sehun mengernyit saat menyebutkan soal foto. "Jangan mengganti topik! Kita tidak berbicara tentangku."

"Kenapa tidak? Kenapa kita tidak bisa membicarakanmu? Tentang foto itu?"

"KARENA KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" teriak Sehun.

**_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti._**

"Coba saja," tantang Luhan, tangannya menyilang.

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa sakasrtik. "Seorang sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melalui hal-hal yang sudah aku lalui."

"Seorang seperti ku?"

"Ya. Seorang seperti dirimu, yang semua masa kecilnya berisi pelangi dan kue, tidak akan tahu apa pun tentang penderitaan dan kesepian," cekcok Sehun.

Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping. Matanya berlinang.

Kesunyian memenuhi ruangan.

Akhirnya, Luhan pertama yang berbicara. Suaranya bergelombang.

"Aku tidak seberuntung seperti yang kau pikirkan aku... Masa kecilku tidak dipenuhi dengan pelangi dan kue, jauh dari itu. Jadi jangan menganggap aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang penderitaan karena aku tahu."

Sebelum Sehun bisa memahami semuanya, Luhan sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan merasakan sesuatu menyentak jantungnya.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun satu sama lain saat mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut masing-masing. Tiap orang menghadap ke sisi lain. Sehun tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali dia merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Ini tak tertahankan.

Menit berlalu dan tak seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak satu inchi pun.

Secepatnya, Sehun, tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, membuat pergerakan pertama. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gumpalan gelap di sisi lain dari tempat tidur. Berbalik ke posisi awalnya, mendesah.

"Wanita yang di foto adalah...ibuku," katanya dalam kegelapan.

Sunyi.

Sehun tahu Luhan belum tertidur, jadi dia melanjutkan.

"Itu adalah foto dari ibuku...dan ayah. Itu diambil pada hari mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Walaupun orang tua ibuku tidak menyetujui ayahku, mereka berdua bahagia, muda dan saling mencintai. Hanya bersama sudahlah cukup. Begitu...sampai dia mengetahui dia hamil. Percaya bahwa mereka tidak berpengalaman untuk membesarkan seorang anak sendiri, ayahku menyarankan ibuku untuk memberikanku agar di adopsi, tapi ibuku menolak. Dia hamil ditempatkan dalam ketegangan hubungan yang tidak dapat dirubah. Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk ketika kakek tidak mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak, anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya, sesaat setelah dia melahirkanku sebagai anak diluar pernikahan. Tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendukung keluarga barunya, ayahku melakukan sesuatu yang hanya seorang pengecut akan melakukannya –dia lari."

Sehun berhenti sebentar, merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini, jadi kenyataan bahwa akhirnya dia sanggup mengatakan tentang hal ini dengan bebas, membebaskannya.

Itu adalah pelepasan yang ia butuhkan.

Mendengar tempat tidurnya berkerit, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan bergerak memutar untuk menghadapnya. Ini bisa dikatakan sangat gelap tapi Sehun bisa merasakan mata anak yang lebih tua menembusnya.

"Itulah mengapa kau merobek sisinya di foto?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya hangat dan menenangkan.

"Yeah...Aku hanya menyimpan foto itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang aku punya tentangnya."

Merasakan bahwa Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti, dia menambahkan, "Semua foto lain hilang dalam kebakaran rumah, bersama dengan ibuku... ketika umurku sembilan."

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya berbaring disana, tubuhnya saling menghadap satu sama lain, matanya saling menatap satu dengan yang lain tapi tidak benar-benar melihat yang lain.

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Luhan, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Yeah. Masih."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk mencarinya?" tanya Luhan, tapi Sehun menangkap keraguan dalam nadanya.

"Tidak. Haruskah aku mencari seorang yang membuangku?" Jawaban yang keluar lebih pahit dari yang ia inginkan.

"Aku yakin dia memikirkanmu."

Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain mengagumi kenaifan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah."

"Yeah?"

Anak yang lain mendekat dari dimana dia berada dan menjauhkan bantal yang berada di antara mereka. Dia meletakan tangannya mengelilingi Sehun.

Nafas Sehun tersentak. Tubuhnya menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memberitahuku semua itu?"

"Uh –bukankah kau menganggap besar masalah soal kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang diriku tadi?" jawab Sehun, masih mencari tahu kenapa badannya memanas.

Tawa halus dari Luhan membawanya keluar dari pikirannya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya**_. Aish, kenapa sangat panas disini?_**

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah –untuk memberi tahuku. Aku sangat senang kau membiarkanku tahu lebih tentangmu."

Sehun mengangguk, tapi menyadari bahwa anak yang lain mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Yeah. Anggaplah dirimu sendiri spesial."

Luhan terkikik dan mengeratkan lengannya disekeliling Sehun. "Tentu saja."

"Malam Sehun-ah."

"Malam –tunggu bukankah kau harus menceritakan kisahmu sekarang? Ini harus adil."

"Mungkin lain waktu." Luhan menguap.

**_Lain waktu? APAAAAA!?_**

"Yah!" Ia dengan kasar berbisik.

Sehun ingin mengguncang anak itu dan menuntutnya untuk mengaku, tapi dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan sekarang. Luhan sudah tertidur dengan cepat.

**_Aku menceritakan tentang masa laluku yang menyakitkan dan ini yang aku dapat? Tidak bisa dipercaya._**

Merasakan sinar siang hari mengenai kelopak matanya, Sehun terbangun, jelas terganggu oleh matahari. Dia berbalik ke sisi kiri, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terpesona –Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai.

Ia cantik. Rambut coklat madunya ynag berantakan terlihat kontras dan cantik dengan kain seperai putih. Wajahnya mencolok di tengah sinar matahari. Bulu matanya berkibar saat ia tidur. Bibirnya merah muda sempurna.

**_Kenapa dia sangat_** –tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun bergerak ke wajah Luhan **_–sangat sempurna?_**

Dengan jarinya yang mengusap lembut wajah anak yang lebih tua, Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. **_Apa yang aku lakukan?_**

Dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sehun terlalu terpikat. Jarinya berlanjut menelusuri rahang anak lain, pipi bayinya, permukaan bibirnya –

"Mhmm." Luhan bergerak. Sehun menarik tangannya.

**_Aku mulai gila. Pasti gila._**

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, dia bangun dari tempat tidur, menolak untuk menoleh kembali pada orang yang menyebabkan keadaan gilanya sekarang.

Ini hari Minggu dan Suho bersikeras bahwa mereka semua pergi ke taman. Sehun tidak tahu darimana Suho mendapatkan ide bahwa sebuah kencan kelompok dengan 12 mahasiwa laki-laki bisa "mempererat ikatan hubungan mereka."

"Bukankah kita sudah tinggal bersama?" respon Sehun dengan ekpresi datar.

"Oh berhentilah komplain Sehun. Mendapatkan sinar matahari tidak akan membunuhmu. Dan lagipula, Luhan hyung benar-benar menikmati dirinya sendiri," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki yang disebutkan, yang dengan gembira mengejar Frisbee yang Kris lempar.

Sehun mencatat bahwa telinga anak ynag lebih tua memerah, indikasi bahwa dia benar bersenang-senang. Sehun mendesah.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sehun, walaupun dia bisa mengatakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Menggodanya tentang Luhan yang entah bagaimana sudah menjadi olahraga untuk pasangan Baekyeol.

"Jika Luhan hyung senang, maka kau juga harus senang. Apa aku benar?" gurau Chanyeol sambil mencari tas kekasihnya untuk mengambil Frisbee ekstra. Sudah menemukannya, dia berlari ke arah anak yang lain, berseru dengan keras bahwa mereka harus bersiap untuk bermain dengan "almighty master Frisbee." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"jadi? Aku **tidak peduli** dengan kesenangannya," lanjut Sehun.

"Percaya padaku. Kau peduli," ekspresi Baekhyun serius. Dia pergi untuk bergabung bermain dengan yang lain, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Ia mendesah dan mengikuti anak yang lebih pendek.

Sehun menyadari bahwa dia payah bermain Frisbee.

Tao melempar ke arahnya, kurangnya koordinasi, Sehun berhasil memberhentikan piringan yang terbang dengan dahinya. **_ARGH! OWW!_**

Sebelum dia bisa menyentuh tempat dimana yang menyebabkannya kesakitan, Luhan menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari yang lain. "Kami pergi membeli plester. Segera kembali," ia berteriak ke grup saat mereka pergi. **_Plester?_**

"Apa aku berdarah?" tanya Sehun.

"Sedikit," jawab Luhan, menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat. **_Dia takut aku berlari pergi atau apa?_**

"Tahan!" perintah Luhan sambil membersihkan dengan lembut lukanya sebelum mengoleskan antibiotik. Sehun menggeliat karena sentuhannya.

"Ini bau!" rengek Sehun.

"Tahanlah seperti seorang pria! Kau bayi besar!"

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara!"

"Sudah," kata Luhan setelah menempelkan plester di lukanya. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. **_Kenapa dia tersenyum?_**

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat bayangannya dari jendela toko. Mulutnya menganga.

"PLESTER HELLO KITTY!?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Itu terlihat imut denganmu."

"I-imut? IMUT?! The hell kenapa aku harus terlihat imut?!"

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak ada yang salah untuk terlihat imut."

Sehun memukul lengannya ke sekitar, kesal dengan keadaanya. "Ini sudah cukup memalukan bahwa aku terluka karena Frisbee sialan, sekarang kau memberiku plester terfeminim yang pernah aku lihat."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun melotot pada wajah tersenyumnya, tidak sanggup berdebat lebih jauh.

Sejak kapan dia membiarkan penyiksa dengan baby-face menang dengan mudah? Sehun mengerang. **_Bunuh aku sekarang._**

Berharap untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari godaan para hyung-nya, dia menyembunyikan plester bodohnya di bawah poninya. Tapi tentu saja mereka menyadarinya. Rambut gelapnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan plester pink cerah.

"Plester yang keren bro," goda Kai dan yang lain tertawa.

**_Ini dia –aku akan membunuh Bambi._**

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**X.W's note:**

Terima kasihyang sudah follow/favorite dan review ICCL, and welcome to the new readers :D**  
**WOW! Akhirnya saya bisa update cepat lagi. Berdoa saja nanti bisa double update :p

Luhan peluk Sehun di tempat tidur asdfhjkljlkhf... Dan yah, masa lalu Sehun terungkap! Luhan yang usil kembali dengan plester Hello Kitty~ dan yang tidak tahu Frisbee, itu permainan yang menggunakan piringan terus di lempar, lengkapnya bisa cari di goolge...

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah hantu di chapter kemarin, jadi inget waktu pertama kali masuk rumah hantu, gelap u,u face palmed waktu tanya pintu keluar sama hantu cewe, dijawab pula sama hantunya, ditinggal jalan (dengan ekspresi cool yang pasti) sendirian paling belakang, lainnya udah teriak lari keluar semua. Heh, jadi cerita XD

Masih fluff, tapi lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk drama lagi, LOL. We can't live without drama gurls... That's the fact! saya sedang dalam mood yang baik plus lapar u,u... Jangan lupa review lagi /tebar plester Hello Kitty/

* * *

**X.W review replays:**

**Odult Maniac**: yosh~ sudah di lanjut~

**Riyoung17**: sudah di lanjut~

**Happybacon**: efek permen kapas u,u

**IkaIkaHun11**: iya T^T kemarin sibuk, ini sudah di lanjut~

**CuteManlydeer**: yosh~ sudah di lanjut~

**WinterHeaven**: thehun thekarang thudah tobat, tidak thuka marah lagi -Thehun. sudah di lanjut~ -XiaoWa.

**LayChen Love Love 2**: anehnya? O.o

**Lu-ie**: dramaaaaa~~~

**irnaaa90**: ini update cepet lagi,

**ia**: we can't live without drama XD

**my lulu**: yosh~ keep reading~ /tebar plester hello kitty/

**IcutKeySEUNG**: Luhannya juga disini jahil,

**OHSRH 88**: tinggal baca lagi, sudah di lanjut~

**HyunRa**: ini sudah di lanjut~

**ares**: yosh~ your welcome, keep reading~


	21. Chapter 20: The Beast

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Beast**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

Hari sudah malam, tapi mereka masih berada di taman. Rupanya, di taman mengadakan acara spesial film tengah malam. Sebuah layar besar sudah didirikan di tengah dan orang-orang mulai berkumpul, mencari tempat yang sempurna. Lay dan Tao bersikeras bahwa mereka tinggal untuk menonton juga, dan tentu saja Suho dan Kris setuju.

Sehun mengutuk dua hyung-nya karena menjadi lemah ketika itu datang dari teman sekamarnya masing-masing.

**_Bicara soal teman sekamar... _**Sehun memandangi sekeliling untuk kepala dengan rambut coklat madu. Dia menemukan targetnya jauh beberapa kaki darinya.

Luhan sedang sibuk melempar popcorn ke dalam mulut Xiumin. Setiap kali Xiumin berhasil, Luhan akan bersorak dan mencubit pipinya, memanggilnya "Baozi." (Apa pun itu)

Sehun membuat suara tersumbat pada pemandangan dua anak yang lebih tua bermain dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Cemburu?" timpal pasangan Baekyeol saat mereka duduk di samping Sehun di atas rumput.

"C-cemburu?! Dari apa?!" Sehun dalam batin menampar dirinya sendiri karena terdengar sangat gugup.

"Xiumin hyung. Luhan hyung ada disana, mencubit pipinya penuh cinta," jawab Baekhyun berdasarkan fakta.

"Bertaruh kau berharap dia mencubit pipimu," tambah Chanyeol dengan tawa nakal.

"Ha. Ha. Sangat lucu," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar. Dia berharap dia mempunyai popcorn untuk diemparnya pada pasangan itu.

Mereka mau berbicara lebih atas topiknya, tapi speaker yang mengelilingi taman menyala –filmnya mulai. **_Thank goodness._**

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa fokus ke dalam film, matanya akan secara acak menusuk ke arah Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua sedang duduk dengan pas di antara Xiumin dan Lay. Sehun membuat ekspresi jijik pada kedekatan mereka. **_Tidakkah mereka harus memberikannya ruang untuk bernapas?_**

Sehun menunduk untuk menemukan tangannya mengepal, buku jarinya memutih. **_Kenapa aku terganggu?_**

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah layar besar. Ada adegan berkelahi di antara laki-laki protagonis dan dua laki-laki jahat, tapi bukannya melihat si aktor, Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri memukuli Xiumin dan Lay. Dia memutuskan bahwa filmnya lumayan menghibur.

Ketika daftar kredit muncul di layar dan orang lain mulai bangun dan meregangkan diri, mata Sehun langsung menembak ke arah Luhan, yang sekarang sedang memijat bahu Lay. Sehun memutar matanya kesal. Dia berpaling, menyadari bahwa Suho juga menatap pada mereka berdua. Wajah Suho juga tidak terlihat senang.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau sangat diam?" tanya Luhan sambil naik ke tempat tidur. Sehun berpaling ke sisi lain. Dia mendengkur sebagai respon.

"Apa kau masih kesal soal plester Hello Kitty?"

"Mungkin."

Kenyataannya Sehun sudah melupakan semua tentang plesternya. Dia jengkel karena hal yang lain, tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Semua yang ia tahu bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Memangnya kau apa? Seorang psikiater?" ejek Sehun.

"Bukan. Tapi ku pikir kau bisa membagi apa yang mengganggumu."

"Tidak terima kasih. Terakhir kali aku membagi sesuatu, kau langsung tertidur setelahnya –bahkan tidak menceritakan padaku ceritamu."

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk memberitahumu. Masih belum," kata Luhan pelan, hampir menyesal. Sehun mendesah.

"Baik. Kau tidak harus juga jika kau belum siap." **_Aku membiarkanmu terlalu mudah._**

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah."

"Sekarang bisakah aku pergi tidur?"

Luhan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sehun, menghiraukan protes dari yang lain. "Apa kau ingin sekali pergi tidur?"

"Yah! Berhenti menggangguku atau.."

"Atau apa?" tanya Luhan dengan tawa.

"Aku akan memesan kantung tidur. Pengiriman ekspress terdengar bagus –"

"Oke oke. Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur."

"Akhirnya." Sehun menarik selimut menutupi ke kepalanya, berharap bisa menutup matanya. Dia sudah kelelahan karena berada di luar sepanjang hari dan tidak menyebutkan dia hampir terbunuh oleh Frisbee.

"Sehun-ah?"

**_KENAPA DIA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANKU TIDUR!?_**

"Apa!?"

"Malam." Luhan terkikik lalu berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya, dengan jelas senang sudah membuat si maknae menggelepar dalam frustasi.

**_AISH! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN KU?! KENAPA AKU MEMBIARKANNYA MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN DAN TERJAGA? JIKA ITU ORANG LAIN..._**

Sehun mengintip ke sisi Luhan, anak yang lain sudah menutup matanya, siap menyelam tertidur.

Beberapa momen sebelumnya, Sehun ingin mencekik teman sekamarnya dalam tidur, tapi sekarang melihat wajah polosnya, Sehun mempunyai dorongan kuat yang sulit dipercaya untuk memainkan jarinya dirambut Luhan yang halus dan –

**_Aku benar-benar menjadi gila_**. Ia mengerang dibantalnya.

(*Luhan*)

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Belakangan dia menjadi..sedikit aneh," tanya Luhan saat memasuki ruang tamu, dimana Lay dan Suho sedang menonton televisi.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Suho, matanya terlihat ingin tahu.

"Nah kapan pun itu hanya tertinggal kami berdua, dia menjadi gugup –seperti aku akan menyerangnya atau apa."

Lay dan Suho bertukar pandangan sekilas.**_ Ada sesuatu._**

"Apa itu?"

"Hyung, aku pikir ini sangat normal, mengingat tipe orang seperti apa Sehun itu," jawab Lay sambil mengganti channel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejauh kami mengenalnya, Sehun selalu menjadi tipe penakut ketika itu datang untuk menunjukan perasaannya," jawab Suho.

Luhan memandangi mereka, kebingungan.

"Dia suka membangun sebuah dinding. Dinding yang sangat rapat. Hampir tidak bisa dimasuki," tambah Lay.

"_Hampir._ Segera setelah seorang datang dan bisa membuat bahkan sedikit retakan, Sehun mulai –" Suho memulai.

"Panik seperti orang klaustrophobia terjebak dalam elevator," Lay menyelesaikan.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Lay dan Suho saling pandang, nampaknya berharap yang lain tahu jawabannya. "Kami tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku rasa dia hanya tidak suka menjadi mudah diserang."

"Dan aku pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya dia jatuh –" Suho terpotong oleh langkah kaki yang keras.

"KAMI PULANG!" seru Chanyeol dari lorong. "Oh hai hyung." Dia menyapa trio di ruang tamu, dan diikuti tepat di belakangnya Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Luhan menyadari Sehun menjadi kaku setelah dia masuk ke ruangan dan melihat mereka. **_Ada apa dengannya?_**

"Panggil aku ketika makan malam siap." Sehun berjalan ke lantai atas tanpa melihat hyung-nya.

Baekhyun terkekeh sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari jarak pendengaran. Mereka mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk bergabung di lorong.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita –"

Pasangan Baekyeol mendorong Luhan ke kamar mandi terdekat. "Yah! A-apa –"

Mereka menguci pintu di belakangnya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Hyung, tenanglah. Ini rapat darurat."

"Rapat darurat? Di kamar mandi? Yang benar?" Luhan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa mengganggu kita. Duh." Chanyeol duduk di toilet (yang tertutup) sedangkan Baekhyun melompat ke westafel. Luhan berdiri menatap mereka, punggungnya menghadap pintu.

"Kita disini untuk mendiskusikan keadanmu dengan Sehun." **_Sehun?_**

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik.

"Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mengaku padanya lagi?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat poinnya. Kami hanya akan tetap menjadi teman sekamar."

"Apa benar itu yang kau mau? Hanya menjadi teman sekamarnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandanginya sungguh-sungguh, seperti dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"T-tidak," gumam Luhan.

"Tepat. Kau ingin menggenggam tangnnya, tidur saling berpelukan, memanggilnya nama yang lucu, menciumnya kapan pun kau mau –"

Luhan merona akan bayangannya melakukan semua itu kepada Sehun, tapi dia membuat dirinya sendiri berhenti memikirkannya. **_Itu tidak akan terjadi._**

"Itu tidak berarti karena Sehun tidak menyukaiku seperti itu," respon Luhan, suaranya hampir berbisik.

Baekhyung terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol mempunyai senyum menggelikan. "Jangan begitu yakin. Apa pun bisa terjadi."

"Apa yang kalian berdua maksud?"

"Mari katakan bahwa kau, menjadi hyung yang lucu dan penuh kasih, tanpa tahu mencairkan hati dingin dari maknae kesayangan kami."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Hyung, cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu sudah tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Huh?" **_Tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan?_**

Chanyeol face palm. "SEHUN JATUH CINTA DENGANMU!"

"..." Luhan menatap mereka, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kalimatnya.

"Kau pada kenyataannya membuatnya gila tanpa mengetahuinya."

**_Sehun jatuh cinta d-dengan k-ku? Me-membuatnya g-gila? Aku?_**

"Apa ini bagian dari lelucon?" Luhan nampak skeptis (ragu), walaupun jauh di dalam dia berharap tidak.

Baekyeol memutar mata mereka atas keraguan hyungnya. "Hyung, aku yakin bahkan kau menyadari betapa anehnya tingkah Sehun disekitarmu."

"Uh huh...lanjutkan."

"Dia sangat jelas gugup."

"Gugup? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak tahu bahwa panah cupid sudah menabraknya tepat di dahi!" seru Chanyeol mencontohkan, menggunakan lengan panjangnya untuk memperagakan bagaimana cupid akan menembak anak panah.

"Aku masih tidak berpikir dia jatuh cinta denganku," balas Luhan dengan sabar.

"Percaya pada kami. Dia jatuh cinta."

"Dia hanya belum mengetahuinya," tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum misterius.

**_Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak?_**

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Ada penjelasan lain yang berlogika kenapa dia menghindar untuk sendirian denganku atau kenapa dia gugup kapan pun aku di dekatnya. Pasti ada," balas Luhan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti mungkin dia masih marah padaku karena plester Hello Kitty atau yang lain, dia tidak suka sendirian denganku. Kami cenderung hanya bercekcok kapan pun kami sendirian."

"Bukan. Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan tidak sabar.

"Dia menghindar unutk barada di sekitamu karena dia tidak bisa mengatur –"

"Mengatur apa?"

"HORMONNYA YANG MENGAMUK!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menendangnya dari tempatnya di westafel, menyuruhnya untuk diam sebelum orang lain dengar..

"..."

**_Sehun punya hormon?_**

Jujur, Luhan tidak berpikir Sehun seperti kebanyakan anak 19 tahun lainnya... Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri.

Jika Sehun benar mempunyai "hormon yang mengamuk," maka dia melakukan perkerjaan yang baik dalam menyembunyikannya.

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang'kan?" selip Baekhyun, memotong pikirannya.

"A-apa?"

"Release. The. Beast," kata Baekyeol serentak, menatap Luhan dengan tekad yang mengerikan. **_Mereka benar-benar tak bisa di percaya. Benar-benar gila._**

"Benaaar. Dan bagaimana aku melepaskan kebuasannya?" tanya Luhan sakarstik.

"Hyung, itu mudah. Tinggal lompat saja ke Sehun –lihatlah bagaimana dia mengatasinya." Chanyeol menyeringai. **_Wow. Hanya wow. Kenapa aku bahkan mendengarkan mereka berdua?_**

Luhan bertepuk tangan. "Nah terima kasih untuk uh rapat kecil ini, tapi aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melakukan apa ynag baru saja kau sarankan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku masih suka wajahku tetap seperti ini." **_Sehun pasti akan merobekku menjadi bagian-bagian kecil jika aku melompat padanya. Ya. Sangat pasti._**

Luhan berpaling, tapi Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya. "Hyung, kau tidak bisa menyerah. Sehun hanya sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya untukmu, tapi dia akan menyadarinya secepatnya."

"Bagaimana kalian berdua tahu tentang hal ini? Apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidaak mungkin. Sehun tidak akan pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana –"

"Yakinlah hyung. Berikan dia beberapa waktu dan sebelum kau tahu, kalian akan menjadi teman pelukan," saran Chanyeol.

"MAKAN MALAM SIAP," seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya di toilet. "Rapat ditutup!"

Luhan memutar gagang pintu untuk membiarkan mereka keluar, tapi tidak sebelum Baekhyun mengingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah disebelah jika dia butuh lebih banyak saran. **_Aku pikir aku sudah mempunyai saran yang cukup dari kalian berdua._**

Luhan dan pasangan Baekyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan ketika mereka sampi di dapur dimana yang lain mulai berkumpul, Chanyeol meletakan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Hormon yang mengamuk. Lepaskan kebuasannya," ia berbisik ke telinga Luhan lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya di meja dapur.

**_Apa yang harus aku la—_**

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disini?" Suara familiar bisa didengar dari belakangnya.

"Uhh uh tidak," gagap Luhan saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jantung Luhan, seperti waktu sebelumnya ketika Sehun berada di dekatnya, mulai berdetak cepat. Tapi entah bagaimana kali ini terasa berbeda. Apa percaya dengan yang Baekyeol katakan padanya menyebabkan dirinya untuk melihat dan berpikir soal Sehun secara berbeda? Apa rasa sukanya tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Selama makan malam, lutut Luhan tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sehun di bawah meja. Anak yang lebih muda langsung memundurkan kakinya, melotot pada Luhan.

**_Itu adalah wajah dari 'the beast' –yang marah._**

Pada saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri, Sehun sudah jatuh tertidur. Luhan mendesah dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring disana selama satu atau dua jam, merenungkan apa yang Baekyeol diskusikan dengannya.

**_Ini menggelikan. Aku gila bahkan berpikir bahwa Sehun bisa kemungkinan menyukaiku –_**

"Nnghh."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. **_Sehun?_** Dia terduduk dan mengintip teman sekamarnya yang tertidur.

Sunyi.

Menyimpulkan bahwa dia hanya berimajinasi, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Aku mulai gila._**

"Ba."

Mata Luhan melebar pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Oke kali ini dia yakin suara itu berasal dari Sehun. Dia membungkuk mendekat, berharap untuk mendengar apa yang anak itu gumamkan.

"Bam," Sehun bergumam.

**_Bam? Apa dia berkelahi dengan seorang di mimpinya?_**

"Bambi."

Luhan membeku. **_B-Bambi? Bambi? Apa dia...memanggilku?_**

Matanya memandang pada anak yang teridur, pikiran Luhan mulai berputar dengan Sehun yang memanggilnya Bambi dengan mesra, menggenggam tangannya, berpelukan di tempat tidur yang mereka bagi, dan hal lain yang membuat badannya memanas.

**_Aku tidak bermimpi kan?_** Luhan mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"Bambi." Bibir Sehun melengkung menjadi sebuah senyum yang langka sesaat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan pikir dia jatuh cinta dengan anak itu lagi.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**X.W's note:**

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia baca fanfic terjemahan ICCL~ and welcome to the new reader(s) :D

Kali ini saya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian buat double update... Yay~ Baca chapter ini sama chapter berikutnya sambil dengerin lagu EXO - Let Out The Beast, dan saya ngakak di depan laptop u,u

* * *

**X.W reviews replay:**

**Riyoung17**: ini sudah dilanjut~

**Odult Maniac**: yup~ bahkan sekarang double update...

**CuteManlydeer**: kali ini double update, saya harap juga bisa update cepat terus~

**Baekicot**: biar rame/? ini sudah dilanjut~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: ga masalah kok, yang pasti masih setia baca u,u ini sudah dilanjut~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: /nods/

**Happybacon**: yup~

**Krystal Affxtion L**: sippo~

**deerpop**: review ditiap chapter, thank you /hugh tight, kasih plester hello kitty/

**irnaaa90**: emmm, dilihat saja nanti, hahaha~

**Lu-ie**: /nods/ bener...

**my lulu**: your welcome deer~ yosh, keep reading~

**chekaido**: peluk sini peluk /peluk Sehun/

**IkaIkaHun11:** ini sudah dilanjut~ Annyeong,

**HunHanCherry1220**: ini sudah dilanjut~

**HyunRa**: kapan-kapan -Luhan. ini sudah dilanjut~

**bubblechanbaek**: hello there~ sebenarnya kalau dibilang masih panjang, ya, lumayan juga, tapi saya akan update secepatnya untuk menutupi panjangnya cerita u,u semoga nggak bosen~

**oxweareonexo:** ga papa, take your time, ceritanya nggak akan lari kemana-mana kok,

**HunHan Shipper 31**: uhh...NC? giliran saya yang nggak tahu harus bilang apa u,u mungkin ada?

**Guest**: yosh~ tak masalah XD

**fangirl-shipper**: yosh~ Bambi Bambi...


	22. Chapter 21: The Release

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Relase**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**_Mungkin Sehun menyukaiku..Kenapa lagi dia akan menggumamkan Bambi dalam tidurnya?_** Luhan berpikir sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi di pagi berikutnya, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

**_Dia tidak mungkin menunjuk ke karakter Disney'kan? Siapa yang memimpikan kartun rusa? Pasti aku –_**

"HYUNG!" pekik Tao yang basah, mencoba menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan handuk.

"T-TAO! MAAFKAN AKU! Aku tidak me-melihatmu." Luhan meminta maaf seraya berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia cepat-cepat membanting pintu dan bersandar disana, menutup matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka. **_Kapan dia bangun? Apa dia duduk disana sepanjang waktu?_**

"T-tidak ada."

Sehun terus memandangi Luhan dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut melengkung kesetiap penjuru. **_Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!_**

"Tidak terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa."

"O-oke baik. Aku berjalan masuk pada Tao yang keluar dari shower," jawab Luhan, melihat yang lain. Apa yang dia tidak lihat adalah mata Sehun langsung membesar. Dia juga tidak melihat Sehun mencengkram selimut dengan kepalannya selama beberapa detik.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau merona?" tanya Sehun, wajahnya tak terbaca.

Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. "M-merona? Aku tidak merona."

"Yeah katakan pada anak yang wajahnya semerah tomat." Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan ke arah anak yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sehun, matanya masih menusuk Luhan.

"A-apa?! T-tidaak. Aku tidak melihat apa pun." **_Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu untuk menyadari Tao telanjang._**

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian berdua laki-laki. Kenapa kau panik? Kecuali kalau...kau kecewa?"

Luhan tersentak. Dia memukul lengan Sehun. "Aku tidak kecewa!"

"Yah! Jangan memukulku! Bukankah seharusnya kau memukul Tao daripada aku," kata Sehun di antara gertakan giginya.

"Kau sulit dipercaya!" teriak Luhan sambil menyerbu keluar ruangan.

**_Kenapa aku bahkan berpikir dia menyukaiku? Dia hnya suka mencari masalah denganku dan membuatku membelikannya bubble tea. Urgh!_**

Di halaman universitas, Luhan sibuk menceritakan pasangan Baekyeol apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sehun, merasa kesal karena mereka tertawa sepanjang waktu.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"luhan hyung, kau terkadang sangat buta," seru Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kaca kecil, memeriksa apakah eyelinernya rusak.

"Buta?" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat? Sehun cemburu. Cemburu maksimal," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cemburu? Dia cemburu?"

"YA!" Mereka berdua berteriak, menyebabkan siswa lain yang melewatinya memandang ke arah mereka. Luhan memberikan mereka ekspresi minta maaf, tapi Baekyeol tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Apa yang kau sarankan untuk dilakukan selanjutnya Yeolli?" Baekhyun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang mana jari telunjuknya mengetuk dahinya, wajahnya mengkerut. **_Apa itu wajah berpikirnya?_**

**_Lain hari sekarang..._**

"Aku tahu!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang mempunyai senyum nakal terbentang di wajahnya.

Ketika dia pulang ke rumah dari berkerja, Luhan berlari ke lantai atas, berharap melaksanakan rencananya. Sebelum dia bisa membuka pintu kamarnya, pasangan Baekyeol keluar dari kamar mereka dan menyapanya dengan "Hyung fighting!"

Luhan tersenyum. Rencananya bisa saja berkahir bahagia, mengirimnya ke surga dan kembali, atau mengerikan (dia mungkiin harus mendapatkan kembali kantung tidur dari tempat bersembunyinya).

**_Resiko yang tinggi bernilai sama dengan hadiah yang tinggi. Benar?_**

Luhan membenarkan rambutnya, mengambil napas dalam, dan melangkah masuk.

Targetnya sedang duduk di tempat tidur, mendengarkan musik dengan earphone. Sehun mendongak ketika ia masuk, tapi cepat kembali mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya. Luhan berjalan ke lemari, melihat dengan teliti bajunya. Dia mengintip untuk melihat jika Sehun memperhatikannya –tidak sama sekali.

**_Ini tidak menghasilkan apa pun._**

Luhan menggenggam ujung bajunya dan menariknya lepas dari kepalanya. Udara di dalam ruangan menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Luhan gemetar.

**_Plop._**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun terbatuk, suara lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dia menjatuhkan tabletnya di tempat tidur.

"Ganti baju. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?" Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar sangat pusing atas reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu.

Dia berbalik untuk menghadap teman sekamarnya, yang matanya sekarang sebesar bola golf. Anak itu dengan cepat memandang yang lain selain dada Luhan yang terekspos dan berkedip berulang kali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan untuk kesopanan. Ia tahu anak itu jauh dari kata baik.

"A-apa y-yang kau maskud?" Sehun terus melihat ke bawah, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan tanpa pakaian sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Nah kau tergagap. Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan mengambil langkah maju, menikmati fakta bahwa Sehun mengejang saat dia mendekat.

"Yah! Pakai baju!" perintah Sehun.

"Kenapa?...Apa aku _mengganggu_mu?" Suara Luhan penuh kesenangan.

"Duh! Aku sedang duduk disini sendirian, mendengarkan musik dalam damai dan lalu kau muncul dan mulai –ugh bisakah kau memakai baju?"

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun meremas seperai tempat tidur dengan tinjunya. Ia menyeringai. **_Hormon yang mengamuk eh?_**

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu! Pakai saja bajumu!" Sehun berdecit dengan wajah bingung.

"Baik. Jika ini mengganggumu, walaupun aku tidak melihat kenapa bisa, aku akan memakai baju." Luhan kembali ke lemari dan menemukan kaos biru ketat yang cocok dengan sosoknya.

Setelah memakai baju, ia melompat ke tempat tidur sebelum Sehun bisa memakai kembali earphone-nya. Luhan tersenyum lebar padanya. Pipi anak yang lebih muda berwarna lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanya Luhan sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, menaikan faktor imutnya.

Memberinya sorotan membunuh, Sehun dengan kasar membalas, "Musik. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Pasti Sehun mulai pecah sekarang. Luhan pada dasarnya meledak dalam keimutan.

"Karena aku sibuk," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar. **_Wow dia bagus._**

Sehun memakai satu earphonenya di telinga, dan siap untuk memasang yang lain ketika Luhan merebutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita mendengarnya bersama?" tanya Luhan sambil memakai eraphone di telinganya sendiri dan menembak anak yang lain sebuah senyuman manis. Tubuh Sehun menjadi kaku.

Dia mendekat ke Sehun, menggunakan earphonenya yang saling terhubung sebagai alasan.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tenatng ruang pribadi?" suara Sehun tegas, meskipun sudut mata kirinya berkedut. Dari dimana dia duduk, Luhan bisa melihat manik kecil keringat turun di sisi samping wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mencoba terdengar tenag, tapi menjadi sedekat ini dengan Sehun dan merasakan aroma Sehun mengetes kesabarannya.

"Karena aku ingin kau pergi dari wajahku! Sekarang." Sehun menatapnya penuh ancaman.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mau?" Luhan memandang mata coklat itu –mata coklat panik itu.

"Kau tidak mau tahu. YAHHH!" Sehun berteriak saat Luhan sekarang bernapas di depan wajahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. **_Apa aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini?_** Luhan menelan air liurnya.

Bibir Sehun masuk ke pandangannya. Hal yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekarang adalah bibir itu. Mereka memanggilnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

Luhan diam-diam membungkuk –tinggal satu centimeter dari tujuannya.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJAUH DARI WAJAHKU, AKU AKAN –" ancam Sehun seraya mundur dari Luhan, yang dalam batin mengerang.

"KAU AKAN APA?" sentak Luhan, sedikit kesal bahwa Sehun menggagalkan rencananya.

**_Whoosh._**

Sepasang bibir menabrak bibr Luhan.

~DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG - DEG DEG~

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Dengan matanya terbuka lebar, Luhan bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata dari kelopak mata Sehun ynag tertutup, tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menghitung jika dia _meleleh_?

Tekanan manis yang datang dari bibir Sehun adalah _ekstasi._

Seluruh ruangan berputar. Luhan menutup matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa...

Kecuali untuk bagian yang berkontak langsung dengan Ssehun.

**_Sehun..._**

Bibir Sehun memancarkan kehangatan yang tak terlukiskan yang Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya –tidak ketika akhirnya dia sudah merasakannya.

Tapi kemudian kehangatannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Secepat itu datang, sekarang itu hilang dalam kedipan.

Luhan membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan Sehun dalam horor. Anak yang lebih muda bangun dari tempat tidur – "Sehun-ah?" – dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

**_Apa ciumanku buruk?_**

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ciumannya buruk jika dia tidak menadapat kesempatan untuk merespon ciuman Sehun?

Masih merasakan pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur. Tanpa disadari, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka hangat. **_Bibir Sehun ada disana beberapa menit ynag lalu_**, pikir Luhan dengan senyuman.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

_Hyung! Kita tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Kenapa itu sunyi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!_

**_Mereka mendengarkan?_** Luhan memandangi tembok yang memisahkan kamarnya dari kamar Baekyeol. **_Aku rasa mereka mendengarkan lewat tembok._**

Tersenyum lebar, Luhan membalas –

_The beast sudah dibebaskan._

Melempar ponselnya, Luhan mulai berguling di tempat tidur, menghadapi kenyataan.

**_YYAAAAA SEHUN MENCIUMKU! YAAAAAA!_**

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perayaan, Luhan masih berbaring, memandangi langit-langit.

**_Dia menciumku._**

(*Sehun*)

**A-apa aku?...AKU M-MENCIUMNYA? AKU M-MENCIUMNYA! AKU MENCIUMNYA! OHHH MYYY GOD!**

Kaki Sehun mulai goyah. Dia mengambil langkah maju, tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa kakinya tidak akan bekerja sama. Dia terjatuh.

**_Itu tidak terjadi...Itu bukanlah diriku. Aku t-tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak. ASDFGHJKLAJHDDAGK. Aku harus keluar dari sini._**

"Sehun? Kenapa kau merayap?" Suho terlihat cemas saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, hanya untuk melihat anak yang lebih muda berada di lantai, mencoba pergi ke tangga.

"ASDFHGKGLMJ," adalah jawaban kacau Sehun. Suho buru-buru membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Nghh. Jahhahgggah."

Suho membersihkan bajunya. "Apa kau perlu berbaring? Ayo, aku bawa kau kembali ke kamarmu."

**_Kamar?_** Sehun tersadar dari keadaan gilanya.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Mendapatkan keseluruhan kontrol dari kakiknya sekarang, Sehun berlari ke lantai bawah. Ia putus asa butuh menjauh dari kamar itu. Kamar yang mempunyai **_dia_** di dalamnya.

Dia.

Anak laki-laki yang Sehun cium.

Anak laki-laki yang Sehun berikan ciuman pertamanya.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**X.W's note:**

THE FEEEEEEEEEEELS...

wahahahahahha...akhirnya Sehun kisseu Luhan juga LOL XD saya nggak tahu harus apa lagi u,u

review! review! review!

Sumgyeodul su eomneun bonneung you know i m gonna let out the beast!  
Neodo neukkijanha you know you wanna let out the beast!  
Sijakhanda show time. Let out the beast!  
Keuge sorichyeobwa let out the beast!  
Ije moduda let out the beast! let out the beast! let out the beast!

see ya next chapter~


	23. Chapter 22: The Emotions

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Emotions**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Idiot. Idiot. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Aku menciumnya! Sekarang ini akan menjadi super canggung diantara kami!_**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," teriak Sehun frustasi sambil menganyunkan tangannya di udara.

Tidak mempunyai tempat lain untuk lari, dia datang ke taman bermain kosong dan duduk di ayunan, berharap bisa membersihkan pikirannya, tapi gagal –dia masih memikirkan tentang ciumannya.

Tentang Luhan.

Tentang bibir Luhan.

Bibir yang terpadu sempurna dengan bibirnya...

"AIIIISSHHH!" Sehun berteriak lagi, menghiraukan gonggongan anjing tetangga.

**_Aku seharusnya mengkontrol diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku menyerangnya seperti itu!? Aku selalu mempunyai kontrol yang baik, apa yang berubah?!_** Sehun bertanya tanpa arti pada dirinya. Ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Dia selalu menjadi tipe orang yang mempunyai kontrol penuh atas emosinya, tapi menghadapi Luhan yang terlalu dekat dengannya, karakternya terlempar keluar dari jendela.

Kontrol bukan lagi suatu pilihan. Dia tidak bisa lagi _melawan._

Sebenarnya, itu merupakan keajaiban bahwa semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencium anak yang lebih tua. Itu bisa saja menjadi jauh lebih panas.

"ARGGHHH." Sehun mengerang keras. **_Jangan pikirkan lagi!_**

Dia dengan kasar berhenti berayun. Jari telunjuknya mulai menelusuri bibirnya.

Sehun masih bisa merasakan rasa geli yang hangat, sama ketika bibir Luhan ada disana, tapi tidak sekuat dan sehangat sebelumnya.

**_Berhenti memikirkannya!_** Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berayun tinggi lagi di udara. Angin malam berhembus lembut pada rambutnya, mendinginkan badannya.

**_Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Itu sudah terjadi. Aku mencium Luhan dan –_**

Sehun berhenti dan tertegun, kakinya lurus di tanah lagi. Air mukanya berubah menjadi berpikir keras.

**_Tunggu...kenapa dia tidak mendorongku menjauh?_**

Sekarang Sehun memikirkannya, dia tidak mengingat anak yang lebih tua menolak aksi tiba-tiba pada bibirnya. Mungkinkah dia keasyikan merasakan bibir (plump cantik) itu dan tidak menyadari tanda-tanda penolakan? Apa Luhan menolak? Atau dia –

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. **_Aishh!_**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sehun membaca pesan dari Suho, menanyakan dimana dirinya dan dia harus pulang ke rumah. Ia mengerang. Hyung-nya tidak punya ide bagaimana takutnya ia pada pikiran untuk pulang ke rumah menghadap teman sekamarnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, bagaimanapun, dia menyesal berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Setelah mengambil waktu yang sangat lama di kamar mandi bersiap untuk tidur, Sehun mendesah dan membuka pintunya. Luhan, yang berbaring di bawah selimut, tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya karena suara pintu terbuka. Mereka saling menatap, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berkata apa pun.

Sehun berdeham dan berlari tergesa ke tempat tidur, tidak memperdulikan pandangan penuh tanya Luhan.

Dia berbalik ke sisi lain, berdoa bahwa Luhan tidak akan menanyakannya apapun.

"Sehun-ah?"

**_Sialan._**

Sehun berbalik ke punggungnya, memutuskan bahwa setidaknya teman sekamarnya berhak mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Tentang sebelumnya ketika aku...k-ketika aku..." Ia memulai, tak menyadari bagaimana sulitnya untuk mengakui apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ketika kau menciumku," Luhan menyelesaikan. Jari kaki Sehun menekuk saat Luhan mengatakannya.

"Uh um yeah. Itu," responnya, menjaga pandangannya fokus pada langit-langit. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan membuat lubang di sisi samping wajahnya. Dia harus menjelaskan.

Ia mengambil beberapa napas dalam. "Aku minta maaf aku melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerangmu seperti itu, tapi, aku memperingatimu untuk memberiku ruang pribadi!"

**_Yeah begitu Sehun. Salahkan dia atas kenyataan kau menciumnya. Itulah cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan. BUKAN KAU IDIOT!_**

Luhan tidak merespon. Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat tidur. Ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tidak sama sekali.

Sehun berdeham, mencoba mencairkan situasinya, dia menambahkan, "Apa yang aku maksud itu –bisakah kita melupakannya? Itu terjadi tiba-tiba, dan sebetulnya aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya."

**_Bohong. Aku tahu benar kenapa._**

Ini adalah penderitaan 20 detik sebelum Luhan bicara lagi. "Oh."

**_Oh? Dia terdengar kecewa..._**

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya. Luhan berkedip ketika mata Sehun bertemu dengannya. Dia jelas terkejut pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Pipinya sekarang berwarna merah muda. Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya sendiri menghangat.

Lalu Luhan melakukan hal yang tak terduga –dia tersenyum. Perut Sehun jungkir balik saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Kapan pun kau siap," katanya dengan mata berkilauan, suaranya semanis madu.

**_K-kapan pun aku siap?_**

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tergagap. Luhan terkikik.

"Kau akan lihat." Itulah yang ia katakan sebelum berpaling ke sisinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang benar-benar kebingungan.

**_Aku akan lihat? Lihat apa?..Kenapa dia sangat menjengkelkan?!_**

o

Ujian terakhir yang menyeramkan sudah datang tanpa mereka tahu. Ini menjadi sulit untuk menghadiri kelas beberapa hari terakhir dan belajar untuk ujian pada waktu yang bersamaan. Khususnya sulit untuk anggota di rumah yang juga mempunyai pekerjaan.

Rumah itu sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa ada 12 anak laki-laki tinggal di rumah, tapi itu hanya untuk sepanjang minggu.

Setiap orang mempunyai tempat spesial dimana mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar. Baekyeol belajar di pekarangan belakang rumah, dimana Baekhyun akan terus memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku catatannya karena ia terus menyarankan untuk pergi menangkap kupu-kupu daripada belajar. Kyungsoo belajar di dapurnya, dimana ia mempunyai buku-buku tersebar di seluruh meja dapurnya. Kai, Kris, Chen dan Sehun lebih memilih belajar di kamar mereka masing-masing, tidak memperbolehkan gangguan tipe apa pun, sedangkan Suho, Lay, dan Tao memilih ruang tamu dimana mereka mengadakan tipe belajar kelompok. Dan Luhan berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Ketika ia tidak harus bekerja, Luhan berada di perpustakaan, menetap disana sampai penjaga perpustakaan datang dan memberitahu sudah waktunya untuk tutup. Ketika dia harus bekerja, ia akan membawa bukunya bersama, membolak-baliknya kapan pun ia sempat. Dan ketika dia pulang larut malam, dia akan merosot ke sofa dan membuka bukunya, bahkan jika dia kelelahan.

Apa yang Sehun tidak tahu adalah seringnya, Luhan akan tertidur di sofa, lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu anak yang lebih muda ketika dia sibuk belajar.

Ini adalah malam sebelum hari terakhir ujian dan Sehun sedang sibuk mengedit potongan akhir dari komposisi kelasnya. Luhan berjalan masuk terlihat seperti zombie. Dia terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu di tempat tidur, tapi Sehun tidak memberikannya perhatian apa pun.

**_Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Ughh kenapa aku menunggu menit terkahir untuk melakukannya?!_**

"Sialan!" Sehun mengeluarkan kemarahannya seraya mencoret catatannya, jelas tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah ia tulis.

Luhan terduduk dan melihat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Kau bisa melakukannya maknae," anak yang lebih tua menyemangatinya dengan senyuman, meskipun terlihat seperti dia bisa roboh kapan pun.

Matanya masih menempel pada kertas musiknya, Sehun tidak melihat Luhan bangun dan diam-diam meninggalkan kamar.

**_YESS! AKU SELESAI!_**

Sehun melihat sekilas jam di dinding –1:45. Akhirnya bangun dari kursinya, Sehun merenggangkan diri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat tidur. Menjatuhkan dirinya, Sehun jatuh di atas selimut, lengannya merenggang ke lain arah. Dia mendesah puas. **_Akhirnya..Ini rasanya nyaman._**

Ia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur mengambil alihnya ketika dia tiba-tiba sadar –

**_Dimana Luhan?_**

Bagun dari tempat tidur, Sehun berjalan ke lantai bawah mencari anak yang lebih tua. Dia menemukan gundukan gelap di sofa putih di ruang tamu. Menyalakan lampu meja di sebelah sofa, dia akhirnya melihat orang itu.

Itu adalah Luhan –tidur dengan tangan kanannya menggantung dekat dengan lantai.

Melangkah lebih dekat pada anak yang tertidur, Sehun menyadari buku yang terbuka diseluruh meja**_. Kenapa dia tidur di bawah sini?_**

Berlutut untuk mengambil tangan Luhan yang menggantung dan menempatkan di sebelahnya, bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas ketika anak yang lebih tua membuat suara helaan dalam tidurnya.

Ini sudah lama sejak dia melihat Luhan. Terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan ujian akhir, Sehun tidak menyadari seberapa banyak dia rindu melihat anak itu.

Matanya masih tergoda oleh teman sekamarnya, Sehun tidak melihat Baekhyun datang ke bawah.

"Apa Luhan hyung tidur di sofa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya masih serak.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Luhan hyung sudah tidur di sofa sepanjang minggu ini," kata Baekhyun sebelum dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air.

Sehun, mengganti perhatiannya kembali pada sosok di sofa, mengekerutkan wajahnya. **_Tidak. Aku tidak tahu._**

"Malam Sehun," kata Baekhyun seraya kembali ke lantai atas.

"Malam," jawab Sehun, masih fokus pada anak yang tertidur.

Dia duduk di lantai di sebelah sofa. **_Apa dia tidur disini agar tidak menggangguku?_**

Tiba-tiba, kepala Luhan terjatuh ke samping, rambut halus berwarna madu menutupi matanya. Sehun pelan-pelan menyingkirkan rambutnya menjauh dari matanya, memunculkan wajah damainya. Dia sekarang bisa melihat lingkaran hitam tergantung di bawah matanya yang tertutup.

Sehun mempunyai keinginan tiba-tiba untuk menggenggam anak itu dan memeluknya erat. **_Dia terlihat sangat rapuh..._**

Lalu senyuman kecil muncul pada wajah tenangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Sehun hanya duduk disana, terlalu terpikat pada pemandangan itu**_. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?.._**

Matanya berakhir pada bibir Luhan. Sehun penasaran jika...

Dia membungkuk dan meletakan ciuman murni di bibir Luhan.

**_Yes._**

Sehun bisa merasakan gelombang listrik mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya –persis seperti pertama kali dia mencium Luhan.

Dia menjauh, darah menyerbu ke telingannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras ia takut jika itu akan membangunkan Luhan.

Memandang penuh puja pada anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia berikan ciuman keduanya juga, Sehun merasakan perasaan berlimpah akan _cinta_ mengalir melewati nadinya. _Kesayangan_ melanda seluruh tubuhnya. _Pemujaan_ menutupi pikirannya. Dan pemasukan dari emosi yang belum pernah ia alami.

Kenyataan menubruk Sehun.

Dia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan.

Sepenuhnya jatuh cinta dengan Luhan...

(*Luhan*)

Terbangun, Luhan terkejut menemukan dirinya di tempat tidur. **_Bagaimana bisa aku disini?_** Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah tertidur di sofa. Dia melirik ke sisi Sehun –anak yang lebih muda tidak ada disana. **_Hmm..apa dia sudah pergi?_**

Menguap, dia bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi (kali ini menyakinkan tidak ada orang lain di dalam) bersiap untuk hari terakhir ujian.

"Apa Sehun sudah pergi lebih dulu?" tanya Luhan pada yang lain ketika dia bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Yeah, dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Suho.

Luhan duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa dan menuangkan jus apel untuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit kecewa bahwa dia melewatkan melihat Sehun pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ini?" Kai bertanya pada Kris, yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka berdua, ingin tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan.

"Well...okay. Kurasa kita bisa," respon Kris, menunjukan senyumannya yang langka. Semua orang kecuali Luhan bersorak senang. Chen dan Chanyeol mulai menari (dengan buruk), membuat anak yang lain tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" timpa Luhan, menyela perayaan momen anggota yang lain.

"Oh yeah. Luhan hyung tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun setelah membuat Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Tahu apa?"

"Ini sudah diputuskan bahwa kita –" mulai Tao.

"KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PERJALANAN KE PANTAI AKHIR PEKAN INI!" sela Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khas dirinya.

"Pantai?" tanya Luhan, meskipun dia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri tersenyum pada gagasan itu. Dia suka pantai.

"Ya. Setelah semua orang selesai dengan ujian akhir, kita akan pergi ke pantai dan tinggal disana sepanjang akhir pekan," jawab Xiumin.

"Kita akan memesan pondok pada satu tempat yang dekat," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" siul Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. Luhan tertawa.

"Oke. Aku memesan sebuah pondok dengan 3 kamar, jadi 4 orang dalam satu kamar atau beberapa dari kita bisa tidur di ruang tamu," Kris mengumumkan seraya menutup laptopnya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menari. "Aku suka perjalanan menginap!"

Luhan tersenyum. **_Ini akan menyenangkan!...Aku penasaran apa Sehun tahu?_**

Setelah menyelesaikan ujian terakhirnya, Luhan berlari ke toko bubble tea terdekat dan membayar untuk rasa favorit Sehun –chocolate.

Dia berjalan kembali ke gedung departemen Musik, berharap untuk mungkin bertemu Sehun yang keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas. Sekarang ujian sudah selesai, dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersama Sehun lagi.

Duduk di salah satu bangku di lobby utama, Luhan menunggu Sehun, menggenggam erat minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan sesaat setelah dia melihat hoddie teal yang familiar. Anak yang di panggil menegakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Luhan melompat dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat melewati anak musik lain menuju Sehun.

"BOO!" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menengok dan melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar, menyembunyikan minuman di belakang punggungnya.

"Yah! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu," kata Sehun, walaupun dia tidak terlihat ketakutan. Nyatanya, dia terlihat seperti gembira untuk melihat Luhan.

"Benaaaar." Luhan memutar matanya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Ujian akhirku? Aku melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak akan tahu sampai mereka mengeluarkan nilanya," jawab Sehun, menggosok belakang lehernya.

Luhan memberikannya bubble tea. "Ini."

Mata Sehun sedikit membesar. "Tapi aku tidak –"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu bubble tea kapan pun aku mau juga. Tidak harus selalu ketika kau memerintahku." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri disana, memandanginya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Luhan mulai mengusap wajahnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Dia mulai meminum minumannya, tapi matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada sosok Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak memasukan apa pun di minumannya. Tidak ada racun cinta." Luhan mengkedipkan matanya, menyebabkan anak yang lain tersedak butiran tapioka. Luhan langsung menepuk punggungnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh yeah. Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun menyakinkannya. Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun ( Sehun tegang pada kontak tiba-tiba ) dan menuntunnya keluar dari gedung.

"Ayo Sehun-ah! Pantainya menunggu."

"Pantai?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Luhan memberikan senyuman menarik. "Ya."

Sesuatu memberitahunya bahwa perjalanan ini akan dengan pasti mengesankan, jadi dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi!

Hampir menarik Sehun, Luhan dengan senang mulai menjelaskan pada anak yang lebih muda tentang perjalannya.

(*Sehun*)

Sama seperti pasar malam, Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai pantai. Dia membenci mendapatkan pasir dimana-mana, bahkan di tempat dia tidak tahu bisa dimasuki pasir juga.

Tapi Luhan sangat senang tentang ini dan dia tidak dapat membantu selain berpikir bahwa mungkin kali ini dia akan menikmati pantai.

Anak yang lebih tua hampir berseri-seri ketika ia memberi tahu Sehun tentang perjalanan mereka yang akan datang. Dengan bayang-bayang Luhan yang berseri terjebak di kepalanya, Sehun mengambil tas bermalamnya dari lemari dan mulai memasukan bajunya kesana.

**_Dimana aku meletakan kipas angin kecil elektrikku?_**

Sehun menelusuri kamarnya, tapi masih tidak bisa menemukannya. **_Pasti disini.._**

Berlutut, Sehun meletakan kepalanya di lantai dan memeriksa di bawah tempat tidurnya. **_Itu dia._**

Setelah mengambil kipas kecil, Sehun menyadari buntalan berwarna gelap di tengah-tengah. Dia mencengkram buntalan itu dan menariknya keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

Itu adalah kantung tidur (kantung yang Luhan nyatakan ia lupa dimana menaruhnya).

Ujung bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

**X.W's note:_  
_**

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite~ Spesial buat yang review~ Welcome to the new readers :D

Maaf lama, kemarin belum isi ulang modem soalnya. Kalian juga dapat salam dari fantasy_seoul (author ICCL) ^^~ Double update lagi, /tebar boneka Bambi versi jpg/

* * *

**X.W review replies:**

**IkaIkaHun11**: /puk puk/ '-') Annyeong~

**Odult Maniac**: NC? Hmmm... ('-' )( '-')?

**Baekicot**: Yehet~

**cupcupcuphie12**: udha lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: udah lanjut~

**Riyoung17**: ini udah~

**CuteManlydeer**: ini double update lagi, Yehet~

**park eun soo**: updated~

**Lu-ie**: Baekyeol & Hunhan forever~ '-')d Sehun gengsinya gede, Luhan cuma topless,

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: biar bisa diluluhin sama Luhan,

**seunluan**: ga papa, banyak yang ketawa juga kok, saya juga waktu terjemahin ketawa puas '-')d updated~

**Meriska-Lim**: Mau 3 chapter? kapan-kapan '-')

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: Hello Kitty fans club~ updated, yosh~ fighting!

**OHSRH 88**: udah dilanjut~ biar ga ada yang nguping '-')d

**ByungXi**: udah lanjut~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: bebas, bebas, silakan teriak,

**deerpop**: biar ga ada yang nguping '-')d iya, your welcome deer~ updated,

**hunhanhard**: your welcome deer~ updated

**Guest**: hehhehe~ updated

**teehun12**: updated~

**Niel Hill**: hahha XD

**my lulu**: /hugs back/ /makan tumpeng/ yosh~ keep reading~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: nunggu Sehun gengsinya turun '-')

**WinterHeaven**: bebas ngakak, updated~

**HyunRa**: updated~

**bubblechanbaek**: updated, double update lagi '-')d

**hunhansh**: saya aja yang cium sini /ga. Welcome~ /hug tight/

**selu1227**: yup~ baru kamu yang kasih kritik /hug tight/ dari dulu yang ditunggu-tunggu T^T kalau masalah masukin a/n yang asli itu kebanyakan post gambar dan masalah waktu update, jelas susah FFN nggak bisa buat masukin gambar juga dan soal waktu update nanti takutnya malah buat bingung karena yang asli kan sudah selesai sedangkan saya sendiri waktu update lompat-lompat. Soal a/n mulai sekarang juga sudah diganti~ Kalau sempat sebutin satu-satu miss-nya ;A;

**Hyelin**: Welcome~ /hug tight/ iya, saya usahakan,

**ares**: udah lanjut,

**suchy**: karakter kartun Disney, udah lanjut~

**ia**: hajar-hajar -_- udah lanjut,

**za**: udah lanjut~

**Bambi**: Thank you~ semangat bacanya juga, udah lanjut.


	24. Chapter 23: The Plunge

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Plunge**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Ugh. Pasir...dimana-mana.._**

Sehun mengernyit saat merasakan pasir di antara kakinya. Tiga detik berada di pantai dan dia sudah ingin pergi. **_Siapa yang mungkin bisa menyukai rasa pasir menempel di kaki mereka –_**

"Sehun-ah! BUKANKAH INI HEBAT!? Pasir dimana-mana," seru Luhan dari tempatnya, dengan senang menendangi pasir ke sekitar.

**_Dia._** Sehun memutar matanya.

"Sunblock semuanya! Sunblock!" perintah Kyungsoo sambil meremas dalam jumlah banyak pada tangan telanjang Kai. Dia lalu mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada tiap orang, mengabaikan keluhan mereka bahwa dia menaruhnya terlalu banyak.

"Okay. Semuanya di air!" perintah Kris, tangan di pinggangnya. Dengan pasangan dari sunglasses dan sebuah peluit merah, dia terlihat seperti lifeguard terlatih (belum lagi t-shirt "Lifeguard On Duty" yang ia pakai).

"YESSSS!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah air, memutuskan untuk melemparkan diri dengan perutnya terlebih dahulu saat airnya cukup dalam. "AAAHHH. Sial ini sakit!"

Baekhyun, yang mengikutinya, mulai tertawa atas keputusan bodoh kekasihnya. Dia menciprat Chanyeol, yang malah membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tao melakukan lompatan wushu pendek ke dalam air, menghasilkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. "Itu cara kau masuk ke air dengan gaya," ia menyombongkan diri ke Chanyeol, yang langsung mencipratinya dengan air.

Kyungsoo di seret masuk ke air oleh Kai dan Lay terlihat bingung bagaimana dia seharusnya masuk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam air. Dia tersandung. Suho langsung masuk untuk menolongnya.

Xiumin, membawa tiga bola pantai besar yang dapat ditiup, melemparnya ke air seraya melompat masuk. Chen berusaha salto. Dia berkahir dengan air di telinganya.

Kris, memilih untuk tetap memakai bajunya, dengan tenang berjalan ke arah anak lain, yang saling menciprat satu sama lain. Dia memberikan mereka pandangan "Aku tantang kau untuk mencipratku". Ia menyeringai ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukannya.

Sampai Luhan masuk. Dia melompat tiba-tiba pada Kris, membuat keduanya jatuh wajah terlebih dulu ke air.

Semuanya bersorak saat Kris basah. Sehun terkekeh dari tempatnya di tanah kering. Dia tidak mau pergi masuk ke air. Tidak akan.

Mengatur kursi pantai yang Suho bawa bersama untuk ia duduki ketika lelah, Sehun duduk dan mengeluarkan iPod-nya. Mendengarkan lagu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi basah.

Walaupun dia sedang mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, matanya tertempel pada orang khusus memakai pelampung di air, memukul sekitar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Ia tersenyum pada pemandangan itu.

**_Dia sangat kekanakan –_**

Wajah Suho menutupi pemandangan dari rusa air yang lucu.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain di air, Sehun?"

"Tidak. Hyung, bisakah kau pindah ke samping, kau menutupi pemandanganku." **_Dari Luhan._**

Suho menoleh dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna madu menangkap bola pantai dan tertawa.

"Ah aku tahu." Suho pindah untuk duduk di sebelah maknae, yang mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya sangat jelas atas apa(siapa) yang ia lihat.

"Kau seharusnya mengaku padanya," ucap Suho berdasarkan fakta.

"A-apa?! Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu sangat kelihatan jelas Sehun. Tinggal bilang pada Luhan –"

Sehun membuka mulutnya keberatan, tapi Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya lebih banyak daripada hyung-mu yang lain." **_Kau benar._**

Lalu Sehun tersentak karena Luhan tersandung pada sesuatu di bawah air, dan jatuh, sepenuhnya merendam dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu menghembuskan napas saat Tao membantu anak yang lebih tua bangun.

"Lihat? Bahkan ketika kau mengobrol denganku, pikiranmu berada disana bersamanya," tunjuk Suho.

"Hyung, kau tidak dalam posisi untuk bicara. Sudahkah kau memberitahu Lay hyung?" kata Sehun ketus.

Suho berkedip berulang kali, pipinya memerah. "A-ap –apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai perasaan untuk Lay hyung."

Suho tetap diam seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dia melihat pada Lay, tertawa di air. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa kita berdua harus mengambil loncatan."

Mata Suho membesar, tapi lalu melembut ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun bilang "kita."

"Jadi kau akan -?"

"Ya."

Suho tersenyum padanya, bangga pada si maknae. Ia memberikan Sehun tepukan di punggungnya dan berlari kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, yang sedang berlomba renang.

Mata Sehun berkeliling kembali pada Luhan, yang sekarang sedang mencelupkan kepala Chanyeol ke dalam air.

**_Mengambil lompatan._**

"Sehun-ah! Kemari!" Luhan mengisyaratkan sambil mengepakkan lengannya. **_Ugh, kenapa kau sangat imut?!_**

Sehun meletakan iPod-nya ke dalam tas, bangun dan berjalan pelan ke arah air. Dengan pasir basah merambat di antara kakinya, Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Dia berjalan kembali ke kursi pantainya. Ia melihat Luhan cemberut padanya, tapi anak itu kembali mencipratkan air pada yang lain.

Sehun bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi dia tidak mau mendapatkan pasir di celananya. Sama sekali tidak.

o

Pondok yang mereka sewa anehnya luas. Disana tidak memiliki banyak perabotan, tapi meskipun begitu terasa seperti di rumah.

Setelah menghabiskan 10 menit berdebat atas siapa yang mendapatkan kamar dan siapa yang mendapatkan ruang tamu, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Tao, Kris dan Kai akan tidur di kamar yang terbesar; Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan kamar ukuran sedang; Lay dan Suho (yang berjuang dengan keras agar mendapatkan kamar sendirian dengan Lay) mendapatkan kamar yang kecil.

Dan itu berarti...

"Baekyeol dan Hunhan selamanya!" Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil melompat pada sofa di ruang tamu, mendapatkan bantal di wajahnya, kebaikan dari Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun menembak Sehun dengan tatapan kotor.

Untuk makan malam, mereka memanggang daging di pekarangan belakang. Gerombolan itu bersorak ketika Chanyeol membawa keluar soju. Ini dengan pasti sebuah pesat musim panas. Semua orang tertawa dan mempunyai waktu yang baik, khususnya Suho.

Sehun duduk disebelahnya dengan segelas jus di tangannya (Luhan yang bertanggung jawab untuk menuangkan minuman). "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?"

Tersadar dari keadaan melamunnya, Suho tersenyum pada si maknae. "Aku melakukan lompatan."

Alis Sehun melengkung. "Kau melakukannya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang membongkar dan dia bersikeras bahwa dia akan tidur di lantai karena dia tahu punggungku tidak terlalu baik. Lalu aku hanya mengatakan semua perasaanku. Dan..." Suho memandangi Lay, yang sedang sibuk menambah bumbu dalam jumlah besar ke dagingnya (meskipun Kyungsoo keberatan).

"Dan?" tanya Sehun, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, mempertimbangkan dari cara Suho menatap Lay.

"Dan ini perjalanan terbaik yang pernah ada," simpul Suho. Dia bangun dan membuat jalannya ke arah Lay, tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan.

**_Aku senang untuknya, tapi itu berarti aku harus –_**

Tawa Luhan membawanya kembali pada akal sehatnya.

Anak yang lebih tua tertawa pada Chanyeol, yang tidak berhasil mencoba untuk menyakinkan Luhan agar menuangkannya lagi satu gelas soju. Mengayunkan dan menyatukan kata-katanya, anak yang lebih tinggi sekarang memohon pada anak yang lebih kecil untuk setidaknya memberikannya sedikit. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu meneruskan untuk memberikan Baekhyun satu gelas. Merasakan seorang menepuk pundaknya (itu adalah Baekhyun), Luhan menoleh, membiarkan Baekhyun dengan cepat menukar gelasnya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan misi mereka yang selesai, pasangan Baekyeol kabur.

Sehun tertawa kecil atas mudahnya untuk mengerjai Luhan. **_Oh Bambi._**

Luhan kalah pada permainan batu, gunting, kertas, jadi dia berkewajiban untuk bersih-bersih, dan Sehun bersukarela untuk membantunya (Baekyeol dan Suho menyeringai ketika dia melakukannya).

Anggota yang lain pergi untuk "melihat bintang," tapi Sehun tahu mereka terlalu mabuk bahkan untuk membedakan bintang dari kunang-kunang. Dengan hanya dia dan Luhan di pondok, Sehun mulai berkeringat gugup.

**_Bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya? Pertanyaan matematika?_**

**_Mungkinkah kau adalah 1 yang lain jadi kita bisa sama dengan 2?_**

**_Tidak. Luhan bahkan mungkin tidak suka matematika._**

**_Dengan lelucon?_**

**_Tok tok._**

**_Siapa disana?_**

**_Olive._**

**_Olive siapa?_**

**_Olive you._**

**_TIDAAAK. Terlalu gombal. Ayolah Sehun berpikir!_**

"Hei Sehun-ah, ambilkan aku handuknya." Luhan memotong rentetan pikirannya.

"Huh? Oh. Oke. Ini." Ia memberikan Luhan handuknya, tapi tidak sebelum jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun bersumpah dia bisa melihat kilauan cahaya kecil saat mereka membuat kontak. Luhan tersenyum.

**_Aku hanya harus menangkapnya dan menghukumnya karena sudah membuatku sangat stress._**

Luhan kembali mengeringkan piring-piringnya, menggumamkan lagu yang tidak dikenal. Memandangi Luhan, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menggosok piring yang sama sepanjang waktu.

"Aku pikir itu sudah bersih, Sehun-ah," goda Luhan seraya mengambil piringnya.

"Huh? Yeah. Baik."

"Kita selesai!" seru Luhan keras sambil meletakan gelas terakhir. "Ayo pergi Sehun-ah." Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan dapur.

**_LAKUKAN SEKARANG! SEKARANG! SEKARANG!_**

Menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan seperti hidupnya bergantung disana, Sehun membalik Luhan jadi mereka saling berhadapan. Luhan mengamatinya, wajahnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sehun menelan air liurnya.

"Apa kau mau untuk.." **_Ayolah, jangan membuatku menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu._**

"Mau untuk apa?" Luhan memandanginya, ekspresinya tiba-tiba senang. **_Aishhh!_**

"Apa kau mau untuk...pergi keluar dengan ku?" tanya Sehun, suaranya bergetar memalukan.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"A-apa!?"

"Kau bertanya padaku untuk pergi keluar denganmu..Aku tanya kemana kau ingin pergi..?"

"Itu BUKAN yang aku maksud!"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud?" Luhan melengkungkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu PASTI apa yang aku maksud!" **_You clueless piece of perfection!_**

"Aku tahu?"

"APA KAU MAU PERGI KELUAR DENGANKU ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak Sehun, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"YA! TAPI KEMANA?" teriak Luhan balik, matanya tersenyum.

"APA KAU BEGITU BODOH? AKU MAU KAU MENJADI BAGIAN DIRIKU! UNTUK MENYEMPURNAKANKU DAMMIT!"

**_Aku melakukannya. A-aku mengaku. Sekarang semua yang tersisa adalah –_**

Luhan meledak dalam tawa yang tak terkontrol.

"Ooohhhh apa itu yang kau maksud? Kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?" Dia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerang padanya, berpikir mungkin dia tidak mau Luhan untuk menyempurnakannya, jika anak itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud..

"Ya," jawabnya, giginya bergemeletuk.

Luhan mengambil dua langkah maju, jadi sekarang dia sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Anak yang lebih tua menatapnya, matanya berkelap-kelip. "Kenapa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"

"KENAPA AKU MENGAJAKMU KELUAR!? KA-KARENA AKU M-MENYUKAIMU!"

Luhan berdiri berjinjit dan memberikan Sehun ciuman penuh di mulutnya. Pergerakan yang tidak dia kira sama sekali. Sehun mengambil langkah mundur, terkejut oleh aksi anak yang lebih tua. Dia memandangi Luhan, penuh keheranan.

Sehun, dengan mulut terbuka lebar, terlalu asyik melihat kembang api yang menari di sekitar Luhan dan tidak menyadari Luhan sudah menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau lumayan lama." Luhan menyeringai –matanya benar-benar senang.

**_Aku lumayan lama?_**

"Tunggu...kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang mu!?" tanya Sehun, tersadar dari keadaan delusinya.

"Seekor burung kecil memberitahuku –dua burung sebenarnya."

**_Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, kalian berdua matilah._**

Mengenal tatapan tajam yang perlahan menakuti wajah Sehun, Luhan meremas tangannya. Sehun menunduk.

**_K-kami bergandengan tangan... KAMI BERGANDENGAN TANGAN!_**

Luhan terkekeh karena wajah Sehun menjadi cerah. "Bisa kita pergi melihat bintang sekarang?"

"Hm? Yeah. Apa pun." **_Apa pun yang kau mau._**

Selama mereka berjalan keluar dari pondok ke arah pantai, saling bergandengan, Sehun berhenti ketika menyadari dia melewati sesuatu.

"Tunggu...apa ini berarti kau...JUGA MENYUKAIKU!?"

Luhan tertawa.

"Jawab aku!"

Luhan berhenti dan memberikannya pandangan serius.

~ Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg ~

Sepasang bibir plump halus menempel pada bibirnya. Sentakan listrik mengalir sepanjang tubuhnya –jantungnya menambah kecepatan. Sehun penasaran apakah ini akan terjadi setiap waktu dia mencium Luhan.

Jujur, dia bisa membiasakannya.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Luhan, saat ia memisahnya bibir mereka. Sehun dalam batin merengek kehilangan kontaknya.

**_Ya._**

"Tidak." Sehun bercanda, berharap bahwa Luhan akan "menjawab" lagi.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya. "Hmph. Sayang sekali." Dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

"YAHH!"

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**X.W's note:**_  
_

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite~ spesial buat yang review~ Welcome to the new readers :D

HunHan jadian! YAY! hahhahha XD Fluff, Fluff, Fluff...

See ya next update~


	25. Chapter 24: The Revelation

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Revelation**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

Luhan bohong jika dia berkata bahwa ketika jari-jarinya saling terjalin dengan milik Sehun tidak terasa aneh dan asing untuknya.

Tapi seperti semua hal lainnya mengenai Sehun, dia akan membiasakan diri, dan secepatnya menuju titik dimana dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Masih berjalan bersama Sehun, Luhan memandang ke langit malam. **_Wow..bintangnya banyak sekali._** Dia mulai mencari rasi bintang yang ia kenal.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak memperhatikan kemana dia pergi, Sehun, dengan tangannya yang bebas, menarik wajahnya ke bawah dari dagunya. "Berhenti melihat ke atas. Kau akan tersandung sesuatu dan melukai wajahmu."

"Jika itu terjadi kau seharusnya menangkapku," jawab Luhan sedikit jengkel.

"Pfffttt," cerca Sehun. Luhan hampir mau memarahi Sehun ketika yang lain meremas tangannya erat. Dia melembut ketika ibu jari Sehun mulai mengusap belakang tangannya.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya (ya Sehun adalah kekasihnya sekarang) –mata Sehun terfokus lurus pada apa yang ada di depannya, wajahnya serius, dengan jelas berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Huh? Oh. Tidak banyak."

Luhan tahu ketika Sehun berbohong, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak yang lebih muda karena melakukannya. Sehun kemungkinan besar memikirkan tentang status hubungan baru mereka dan bagaimana hyung yang lain akan mengambil kabar ini.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja," Luhan menyakinkannya, memberikannya senyuman lembut.

Sehun bergumam sebagi respon. **_Sangat tidak sopan._**

Akhirnya sampai di pantai, mereka mulai mencari kelompok anak laki-laki mereka. Berada di pantai pada malam hari adalah pengalaman baru bagi Luhan. Bintangnya sangat terang, sangat berbeda jauh dari pemandangan yang ia dapat dari jendela kamarnya. Suara dari ombak menabrak tepi laut menenangkan dan aneh, hampir seperti nina bobo. Ombak gelap terlihat berkilauan terima kasih pada sinar bulan. Sentuhan dari pasir dingin meluncur diantara kakinya dengan anehnya terasa menenangkan. Luhan tersenyum.

Dia berjalan-jalan di pantai pada malam hari dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih sempurna dari ini?

"Ugh. Pasir bodoh. Aku membencinya," keluh Sehun, secara efektif membunuh momen saat itu.

Luhan memutar matanya. Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus melewati mereka berdua, membuat badan Luhan gemetar. Mengetahui ini, Sehun menarik kerudung Luhan menutupi kepalanya, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan miliknya. Luhan berkedip ke arahnya.

"Apa? Aku pikir kau bisa kena demam," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"Awww," seru Luhan, jarinya siap untuk mencubit pipinya, tapi anak itu memukulnya menjauh. "Ouch!"

Mengabaikan tangis kesakitan Luhan, Sehun menunjuk ke arah kelompok yang berkumpul bersama dengan api unggun kecil di tengah-tengah. "Mereka disana."

"Oi! Luhan hyung, Sehun!" Chen menyapa mereka saat mereka semakin dekat.

Melihat jari mereka saling bertautan, Suho tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Aku senang kalian bedua bisa melakukannya."

Menggosok belakang lehernya gugup, Sehun menjawab, "Yeah. Bersih-bersih lebih lama dari yang dikira –"

"Kalian semua memanggang marshmallow tanpa kami?!" tanya Luhan, mulutnya menggantung terbuka.

"Yeah. Mau?" Chen memberikan Luhan dan Sehun stik dengan marshmallow besar dan halus pada ujungnya. Matanya mendarat pada tangan mereka yang menyatu. "Tunggu. Kenapa kalian berdua bergandengan tangan?"

Semua orang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua, mata melebar ketika mereka melihat tangannya yang saling bergandengan, jarinya bersambung satu sama lain. Luhan menelan salivanya.

Tidak ada yang berkata apa pun.

Tidak nyaman dengan keheningannya, Luhan mulai gelisah, tapi kemudian dia merasakan genggaman Sehun pada tangannya mengerat seperti memberi tahunya bahwa dia ada disana.

Untuk alasan itu sendiri, Luhan sangat berterima kasih bahwa Sehun ada disana dengannya, disisinya, memberikannya ketenangan, karena sekarang dia sangat membutuhkannya.

Menatap kelompok dari teman-temannya yang terlihat kebingungan, Luhan tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia tidak berpikir mereka akan bereaksi seperti ini. **_Apa mereka tidak setuju –_**

Baekyeol memecahkan keheningannya. "AKHIRNYA!" Mereka berseru seraya meninju udara.

Luhan mengeluarkan penghargaan kecil. **_Aw Baekyeol..._**

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau berhutang padaku 20 dolar!" Kai dengan senang mengumumkan sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Dua puluh dolar?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeah. Kami bertaruh kapan kalian berdua akan menjadi resmi. Kyungsoo hyung bertaruh itu akan jadi pada akhir liburan musim panas," jawab Kai dengan wajah puas.

**_Mereka bertaruh? Wow..._**

Menunjukan lesung pipinya, Lay tersenyum pada mereka. "Selamat Luhan hyung –untuk menyobek dindingnya. Kalian berdua terlihat baik bersama."

Bingung, Sehun hampir bertanya pada Lay apa yang ia maksud, ketika Luhan memotongnya. "Terima kasih Lay." Dia berseri-seri pada anak yang lain. Sehun memberi Luhan pandangan "apa yang sedang terjadi" dan Luhan merespon dengan "aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

Chen, rupanya masih belum mengerti pada apa yang terjadi, bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?"

"Itu yang kau lakukan ketika kau berkencan," kata Xiumin, menggelengkan kepalanya atas seberapa pelannya Chen. Dia melihat pada pasangan baru itu dan tersenyum. "Selamat."

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum. "Thanks Xiumin," kata Luhan dengan lembut.

"P-pacaran?!" pekik Chen, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Dia menatap pada mereka berdua dan kembali pada tangan mereka, dan kembali pada pasangan itu dan –

"Biasakan Chen!" Chanyeol memukul bagian atas kepalanya. "Mereka akan melakukan lebih dari bergandengan tangan." Chanyeol berkedip pada pasangan itu. Luhan merona pink dan Sehun menunjukan tinjunya.

"Melakukan lebih dari bergandengan tangan?" tanya Tao, suaranya penuh ingin tahu.

"Yeah seperti mereka akan di atas satu sama lain, berpelukan –"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Mata Tao melebar. Chen tersedak marshmallow. Luhan semakin merona, dan Sehun mengeluarkan erangan menderita.

"Dan menghisap wajah satu sama lain –"

"Cukup Kai," Kris akhirnya bicara, sambil menutupi telinga polos Tao.

Kai mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memanggang marshmallownya. Xiumin menepuk punggung Chen yang berwajah merah.

Tangan masih menutup erat telinga Tao, Kris mengatur perhatiannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. "Usahakan lakukan hal-hal itu secara privasi. Terutama di kamar kalian sendiri."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menolak untuk merespon hal itu.

Kris akhirnya menjauhnya tangannya dari telinga Tao. Anak yang lebih muda menyeringai. "Aku mendengar semuanya."

Kris memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku bahkan berusaha?"

Tao berpaling ke arah pasangan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang untuk kalian. Jika kalian mencari beberapa baju pasangan, aku tahu sebuah toko."

"Dan jika kalian mencari kinky toys, aku tahu sebuah website," timpa Chanyeol, menghasilkan Baekhyun memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Shhhh Yeollie! Simpan itu untuk obrolan pribadi!" desis Baekhyun.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," gumam Sehun di bawah napasnya, jadi hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengar.

"Mainan apa yang kau bicarakan?" suara Chen penuh nafsu. Kris menatapnya tidak setuju.

Suho menepuk tangannya untuk mendapatkan semua perhatian mereka. "Sudah, sudah itu cukup. Chen, kita tidak akan membicarakan itu."

Chen cemberut dan Chanyeol berbisik ke telinganya, "Kuberikan detailnya nanti."

Xiumin menarik Chen menjauh dari Chanyeol, melotot pada anak yang lebih tinggi. "Tidak, kau TIDAK akan."

Kris berdeham. "Oke. Karena kita sudah menyelesaikan itu –"

"Sebenarnya..." Suho memulai melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Suho dan aku juga berkencan," aku Lay.

Semua orang, kecuali Sehun, menganga pada mereka. "APAAA?" seru mereka.

Rupanya, tidak seperti pembukaan rahasia dari Luhan dan Sehun berkencan, nyatanya bahwa Suho dan Lay bersama lebih jauh mengejutkan. Tidak seorang pun menduganya.

"Jadi sekarang kita mempunyai 3 pasangan tinggal bersama..." Kyungsoo kagum dalam pikirannya.

"Whoop-de-doo," tambah Kai sarkastik. "Lebih banyak pasangan drama."

Tiga pasangan itu menembaknya dengan tatapan kotor.

Menyusut karena 6 pasang mata menghakiminya, Kai menyimpulkan bahwa dia senang untuk mereka semua, sebelum kembali pada marshmallownya yang sekarang gosong.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau keluar dan mengaku kalian mengencani teman sekamar kalian?" tanya Kris.

Chen mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang tersentak. Terutama Xiumin (teman sekamar Chen) terkejut.

"Aku...hanya bercanda!" Dia tersenyum lebar, dengan jelas senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak terlalu sering bahwa dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengerjai teman serumahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau menjadi troll yang ulung, Chen. Aku bangga." Ia mengacak rambut Chen.

Duduk berdekatan memanggang marshmallow bersama teman-temannya, Luhan tersenyum. Perjalanan ini benar menjadi lebih berkesan dalam banyak hal daripada yang lain. Dia mendongak pada Sehun yang berdiri (dia menolak untuk duduk di pasir) dan tersenyum lebar. Merasakan tatapan Luhan, Sehun melihat ke bawah.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah yang kau maksud 'ada apa babe'?"

Sehun mendengus. "Letakan kaos kaki dalamnya Bambi."

**_Bambi._**

Cara Sehun memanggilnya Bambi berbeda dari malam pertama mereka bertemu. Itu bukan nada mengejek yang sama, melainkan ada suara yang menyenangkan dalamnya, hampir penuh kasih sayang. Hampir –setelah semua yang anak itu lakukan padanya.

**_Sehun-ah, kau akan merasakannya ketika kita sendirian._**

Luhan pergi kembali memakan marshmallow panggang sempurnanya, menggerutu tentang bagaimana dia akan memperbaiki kebiasaan kasar Sehun.

**_PRIIIIIIIIIT. PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT._**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Apa kalian mendapatkan ijin untuk membuat api unggun?!" Seorang pria usia menengah mengenakan seragam biru laut datang berlari ke arah mereka, dengan kesal meniup peliutnya.

"Dan ini ketika KITA LARIII!" seru Chanyeol sambil bangun dan berlari cepat. Kaget, semua orang yang lain tetap dimana mereka berada, baru mengerti keadaannya ketika Chanyeol sudah jauh beberapa meter.

"Sialan," seru Kris saat semua orang bangun dan lari seperti angin. (Beberapa dari mereka masih membawa stik marshmallownya)

Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, kecewa bahwa pacarnya sudah berlari tanpanya. Lay meletakan tangannya di sekitar Suho yang kehabisan napas, yang terus mengulangi bahwa dia perlu untuk lebih banyak berolahraga. Chen tersandung dan Xiumin membantunya bangun, sambil mengutuknya karena menjadi sangat kikuk. Tao sudah menyusul Chanyeol, yang bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk melihat ke belakang. Kai, Kris dan Sehun menyusul dalam jarak dekat dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan Kyungsoo (yang berteriak seperti anak perempuan kecil) dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang terlambat.

**_Aku benci berlari!_ **Luhan mengerang ketika dia mendengar raungan peluit di belakangnya, sangat dekat.

"Apa kau bisa lebih lambat?!" Sehun berteriak padanya sambil berlari ke belakang dan menggandeng tangan Luhan. Dengan bantuan Sehun, Luhan bisa terhindar tertangkap oleh petugas. **_Whew._**

"Apa dia pergi?" bisik Tao.

Xiumin mengintip dari belakang semak besar tempat mereka sembunyi sekarang. "Masih belum. Dia masih mencari di tempat."

Sebuah sorotan cahaya datang melewati tempat itu, menyebabkan mereka semua menunduk dan menahan napas. Luhan meremas matanya tertutup. **_Jangan datang kemari. Jangan datang kemari._**

Merasakan tekanan hangat di tangannya, Luhan membuka matanya untuk menemukan Sehun menatapnya, jari telunjuk di mulutnya. **_Shh_** kata Sehun tanpa suara.

Tangan Sehun memberinya remasan lembut lagi.

Sebetulnya, rasa takut akan didengar adalah satu-satunya yang menjaga Luhan dari memberikan kekasihnya pelukan erat pada saat ini.

Lagi cahaya dari pria itu menyorot dekat tempat mereka, memeriksa pohon-pohon dan semak-semak.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki pria itu menghilang, Lay berbisik, "Apa sudah aman?"

"Kita akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk berjaga-jaga," jawab Xiumin.

Suho menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka keringat dari dahi Lay. Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun yang dongkol. Chen menggulung menjadi sebuah bola. Xiumin sedang mengunyah marshmallownya dalam diam. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berdoa, sambil Kai yang terlihat bosan menatapnya. Kris, menjadi terlalu tinggi untuk membungkukan badannya dengan nyaman, memilih untuk berbaring di punggungnya. Dengan tangan berada di belakang kepalanya, ini terlihat seperti sedang menatap langit malam dengan tenang. Tao terus melihat, mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ia buat di semak. Dan Luhan sedang sibuk memijat kaki Sehun, yang sudah jatuh tertidur.

Saat pantainya benar-benar bersih, mereka semua berlari lagi.

Akhirnya, aman di pondok mereka, terengah-engah karena berlari, mereka melihat satu sama lain. Semua wajah mereka tertutup keringat.

"HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA."

Keseluruhan grup meledak dalam tawa. Chanyeol mulai menyeka air mata senangnya. "Man. Itu MENYENANGKAN!"

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan secara bersamaan menatap tajam padanya.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau bilang itu tidak apa-apa untuk membuat api unggun di tengah-tengah pantai," tuduh Kai.

Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa dia akan disalahkan untuk situasinya, tertawa gugup. "Aku _berpura-pura_. Sekarang bagaimana dengan mandi?" Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi tanpa kata lain, mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Semua orang mengeluarkan keluhan jengkel dan pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk bersih-bersih, bersiap untuk tidur.

Duduk di lantai yang ditutupi selimut, Sehun tergesa-gesa mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan datang ke tempatnya, menggeletak di lantai, dan bergumam, "Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain game," jawab Sehun dengan nada robot, terlalu asyik dalam permainannya untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang cemberut padanya.

Luhan menyentuh lututnya. Tidak ada respon. Luhan menghela napasnya. **_Kita baru saja berkencan selama beberapa jam dan dia sudah menghiraukanku._**

"Hei hyung, tidakkah ini terasa seperti pesta tidur? Seperti yang kita lakukan ketika kita masih muda?" Baekhyun muncul, membawa sebuah bantal besar. Dia meletakannya di sebelah bantal Luhan dan berbaring.

Memutuskan bahwa mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lebih baik daripada menembak laser pada Sehun, yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya, Luhan menggeletak ke sisinya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Mhm. Iya." Dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa Sehun sibuk bermain gamenya, berbisik, "Hyung, apa kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya." Sehun menatap tajam mereka, walaupun jarinya masih dengan trampil mengetuk-ngetuk layar.

Baekhyun berpura-pura polos, dan Luhan terkekeh. "Aku masih memikirkannya.."

Mendengar itu, Sehun tidak sengaja mengetuk tombol yang salah, membuatnya game over. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Luhan tidak memperdulikannya. **_Itulah yang kau dapat karena menjadi pacar yang jahat!_**

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkanmu di belakang –"

"Apa kau masih membahasnya?" suara Chanyeol bisa terdengar dari dapur.

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun ke arah jurusannya.

Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk menahan tawa. **_Mereka seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah._**

Merasakan sesuatu menyapu punggungnya, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya –Sehun sedang berbaring disebelahnya, tangan menyilang, menggerutu pada gamenya yang di tinggalkan.

Luhan menyeringai. Melihatnya, Sehun mendengkur sebal dan memutar badannya, mempertunjukan punggungnya pada Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua sedikit mendekat ke belakang , jadi sekarang punggungnya menyentuh punggung Sehun. Ketika Sehun tidak tersentak atau menjauhkan diri, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum.

Tertidur dengan punggung mereka menghadap satu sama lain bisa dianggap romantis...benar?

Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah langkah maju dari mana mereka sebelumnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Chanyeol meminta maaf berulang kali pada Baekhyun karena meninggalkannya, mereka mematikan lampu di ruang tamu dan bergabung.

"Malam guys," kata Luhan dalam kegelapan.

"Malam," kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun. **_Aish._**

Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengajari Sehun satu pelajaran atau dua pagi nanti, Luhan menguap. Kelopak matanya bertambah berat dan sebelum dia mengetahuinya, ia jatuh tidur.

Sepasang tangan menarik selimutnya naik, dengan pas menutupi Luhan.

Sebuah senyum puas menempel sendiri di wajah Sehun sebelum dia juga jatuh tertidur.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

**fantasy_seoul's note:  
**

~~~~~~Awwwwwwwww Sehunnie :P Chapter ini menyenangkan untuk ditulis -bagian Chen dan Chanyeol membuatku tertawa. LOL. Yeollie kenapa kau meninggalkan Baekby mu?  
Mengharapkan lebih banyak fluff dan stuff yang lain, yang mana aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang itu setidaknya belum. Subscribe dan komen. Terima kasih :D

**X.W's note:**

**Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia mengikuti ICCL~ welcome to the new readers :D /big hug/**

Nah, kalian boleh menggantung saya di depan dorm anak EXO(atau di kamar Sehun/Luhan) karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama untuk update -w-. Saya serius minta maaf arena tidak bisa memberikan update cepat, tapi apa daya. Ada yang menyarankan lebih baik untuk mengikut sertakan note author asli, so this is it, masih belum terlambat buat tambahin mulai sekarang~ Maaf minggu-minggu belakangan ini saya benar sibuk (stalking Luhan, LOL, jk) saya usahakan untuk kembali update secepatnya, okay ^w^ please bear with me~

* * *

**X.W replies:**

**Oh SeRa Land**: Sulay ya begitu ceritanya, yup, mereka satu kamar lagi~ updated,

**amoebbang**: belum bisa fast update apalagi double update T^T~ updated,

**Krystal Affxtion L**: bukan masalah ^w^ yup, masih panjaaaaaang,

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: dia kesel soalnya Luhannya ngiranya Sehun ajak jalan-jalan bukan jadian u,u yang penting jadian, OTL,

**Happybacon**: /tebar lope/ yes, updated~

**Meriska-Lim**: updated~

**deerpop**: akhirnya~ bukan norak cuma gengsi, kalau nggak jail bukan Luhan, updated,

**OHSRH 88**: next~

**zoldyk**: this story love you too~

**HyunRa**: awas jatuh, dari jaman sebelum negara api menyerang /plak/ waktu dia ngegodain Sehun saran dari Baekyeol, updated~

**fuawaliyaah**: yehet~

**LayChen Love Love 2**: daripada ketinggalan kereta, itu lebih repot -w-

: ciyeee~

**CuteManlydeer**: kapan-kapan lagi buat double update T^T belum bisa dalam waktu dekat sepertinya u,u FIGHTING!

**Odult Maniac**: iya, tapi seru kok~ YEHET~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: jalannya masih panjaaaaaaang, sepanjang cinta Luhan~

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao**: lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: updated, YEHET~

**za**: yang pasti masih panjaaaaaaang...

**IkaIkaHun11**: Annyeong, updated~

**Xing**: Hwaiting~ YEHET!

**pijels**: YEHET~ NC? ngggghhhhh...dilihat coba nanti :P masih panjaaaaang...LOL. Sehun ngajak jalan Luhan sebagai pacar, Luhan pahamnya cuma ajak jalan-jalan keluar,

**Vi**: ada rencana sequelnya juga kok, tapi nanti di coba dilihat-lihat lagi ne~ Hwaiting

**niyoung**: YEHET~ Hwaiting! updated,

**candra**: updated~ hari HunHan International libur nggak? T^T (Xiao Wa yang butuh liburan...)

**hunhanhard**: jangan sampai di dpean umum aja senyum-senyum sendirinya nanti dikira gila, ribet...updated~

**Guest**: Your welcome~ iya, Luhan-nya kan lagi tidur, updated~

**hunhaney**: OTIDAAK! Sehunnnnaaa aku ternodai/? /ditabok/ updated~

**ohseheol**: dari dulu itu sih, updated~

**IRIDESCENT DEER**: Yo, welcome~~~ fluff masih banyak kok, tapi siap-siap juga buat dramanya, yehet~

**ia**: akhirnya saya bisa update omaigat...

**Oh**: akhirnya saya bisa lanjut,

**DepyAyu**: next~ yosh,

**ByunXi**: as always, updated~

**PandaYehet88**: WELCOME~ yosh, hwaithing!

**bubbleselu**: nc... mereka polos /jeder,

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: dua rius mereka kasih :v

**WinterHeaven**: biar nggak mainstream B) hwaithing!

**arr**: aaaaatidaaaaak... Luhaan cium cobaa /plak/ thanks sudah baca~

**bubblechanbaek**: maunya Sehun duluan, Luhan takut di tolak,

**Riyoung17**: udah lanjut~

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: yup, updated~

**minaachanssi**: istirahat jangan lupa, updated~

**Hyelin**: keep reading~ masih panjaaaaaaaanng...


End file.
